Rebirth of the Phoenix
by Huitzilopoctli11
Summary: The Day Of Black Sun invasion is successful and Zuko is the new Fire Lord. Azula has been exiled to the Earth Kingdom beginning a journey of self-discovery. Meanwhile a new conflict threatens to plunge the world in despair once more.
1. Betrayal

**Rebirth of the Phoenix**

I'm new to ATLA so some of the stuff I've written might not be very accurate. The first episode I saw, though, was _the Chase_, and I instantly knew I wanted to write a fan fic featuring Azula. This is my first fanfic, so it might not be very good. Feel free to tear it apart.

Disclaimer: Being a college student, I own absolutely nothing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

General Iroh dodged an oncoming lightning bolt with a deftness astounding for one of his build. "Not good enough!" Azula remarked, sending him flying into a wall with a sudden jet of azure flame. Maybe all that time in his prison cell had weakened Iroh's reflexes after all.

Rip! Azula felt the cold precise penetration of a dagger striking a weak spot beneath her left shoulder pad. Distracted by her uncle, she'd forgotten that Mai and Ty Lee were also the enemy. Unhesitantly, Azula fired a flaming disk at Mai, who even in the heat of fighting one of her closest friends did not lose her trademark expression of boredom.

"That traitor Zuko turned you against me," Azula narrowed her golden eyes viciously as Mai evaded her attack. In that instant she felt a shadow move behind her. Azula rolled sideways just in time to avoid one of Ty Lee's chi blocking techniques.

"No Azula," the acrobat disagreed in an uncharacteristically serious tone. "We've never been on your side because you've never been on ours." Ty Lee suppressed a sudden memory of her last circus performance before she had become Azula's companion. "You've never cared about us. All this time you've just thought of me and Mai as nothing more than your tools. Just like your father thinks of you as nothing more than a tool."

"Shut Up!" Azula snarled, unleashing a plume of flame clearly missing its mark. _What's going on?_ Azula wondered. _How could I miss? _Slash! A dagger pierced her right leg as she registered the stream of blood freely flowing from her shoulder. _I've lost too much blood. My vision's starting to go,_ she realized. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Iroh stand, ready to rejoin the fray.

"You can't win, Azula. Just surrender," he spoke in a voice of mixed sorrow and determination as he beheld his niece.

_Surrender, really how pathetic do you think I am uncle? I'm going to burn that somber expression right off your face! _Azula launched herself forward, raining down a maelstrom of fire on Iroh with both hands. As the Dragon of the West fended off each blast, Azula felt the sharp pain of a third dagger striking her left leg, and knocking her off balance. The ground rushed up to meet Azula, but Ty Lee's right fist got there first delivering a disabling blow.

Vainly, Azula tried to get on her feet, but her body wouldn't comply. Her world seemed to darken oddly, as the trio closed in around her. _Wait!_ She looked up. Steadily, a ghostly moon advanced into the sun's heart. In minutes, the moon's hold on the sun was absolute. All that remained of the sun was a faint halo, burning red as if with divine judgment. _Father_…Azula whispered, turning her head to face the Fire Lord's palace.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- So how was that? Please R& R.


	2. A Goliath's fall

A/N: I've been busy lately studying on mid-terms so it took me a lot longer to update than I thought it would. Sorry!

Anyway, this chapter doesn't really have much of Azula in it, even though it is her Fic, but there'll be more next chap.

Fire Nation soldiers poured over the landscape surrounding the Fire Lord's palace. Ozai's primary guards had been easy enough to handle, but now a whole fire nation battalion had been alerted about the Palace being breached. In a horse stance, Toph threw her arms forward, sending an avalanche of rock at the swarming troops. To her left, she sensed the vibrations of a few men who'd made it past her land slide. Before she could react, Sokka drew an ebony sword and charged in.

On Toph's right Katara was occupied with another group of Fire Nation infantry. The sheer number of opponents made Katara's octopus form useless. Instead she had resorted to a newly learned technique that up until now she had had qualms about using. The theory behind it was simple enough; since the human body is 70 water, she could control any person like a puppet by manipulating the water within their body. Using her bending, she created a web out of water, connecting each strand to a different soldier. She was fighting off the rushing Fire Nation battalion with some of its own men.

In the face of so many opponents, she, Toph and Sokka seemed to be holding their own against the troops. Nonetheless, something had been worrying Katara since the beginning of the invasion. Katara turned toward the Palace entrance where Aang and Zuko had entered minutes ago. She knew Aang trusted Zuko, but she could not say the same. The fire prince had gone on with Aang to supplement the Avatar's skill with his firebending. Aang had not, unfortunately, been able to study firebending in time for the eclipse. Still Katara had misgivings about Zuko's loyalty; the memory of Ba Sing Se's fall was still only too vivid. _Aang please be ok._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ozai stood like an unmoved pillar. Aang and Zuko's combined force had not been enough to force him back so much as an inch. Out of the semi darkness that enveloped him, Ozai fired a jet of white hot flame at his son. A look of pure revulsion came over Aang's childish face as he summoned an overturned rock column and sent it lengthwise at Ozai's head.

Searing white flame engulfed the column as Ozai reduced it to a blob of magma. "Finally, I will do what my incompetent children were incapable of...Avatar, I will destroy you." With a series of circular hand motions, Ozai willed the magma into the form of a tornado before making it explode. Aang produced a marble wall, as Zuko leapt in for cover from his right.

"That... was close," Aang breathed crouched behind his wall. Zuko nodded in agreement, as he took care to hide the burns on his right arm and leg. At the chamber's periphery, blood-red tapestries burst into flames, as craters were melted into wall upon contact with the globs of magma. Had the magma actually hit Zuko second degree burns would be the least of his worries. "Aang...I'll go try to distract my father, then you strike from behind."

Stoically shrugging off the pain of his battle wounds, Zuko stepped up. He greeted his father with an icy glare, as he took his fighting stance. "So you've gathered the nerve to face me this time," Ozai mused. Aang edged along inconspicuously, positioning himself behind a column at the Fire Lord's back. The Fire Lord's fists shone intensely, immersed in red white flame. "..of course the outcome won't be any different. Though... at least you can say you died with honor!" Ozai threw his palms forward sending a swarm of white hot particles at his son.

Zuko spun his twin swords, deflecting the shots towards his surroundings. _Hissss!_ Zuko heard the burning of human flesh before he felt it. A single stray shot had struck his left leg. Rather than scorching his skin, the projectile flame bore a hole clean through his leg muscles exposing crushed bone and marrow. Crouching forward slightly, Zuko dug his fingers into his left knee; the pain was almost blinding. "A potent attack wouldn't you agree?" Ozai relished seeing his son in pain, " A similar attack from a lesser flame would yield minor burns or scalds on contact, but the white flame penetrates with deadly accuracy right to the core."

Aang's water whip lashed out at Ozai's back in a vain attempt to help his comrade. Sidestepping the Avatar's whip, Ozai counterattacked with a quick succession of blasts from this right palm. Unable to draw his whip back in time, Aang was blown off his feet as three flaming shots exploded on his chest. _Zuko's hurt, I gotta get him outta there._ Aang bound to his feet almost as fast as he'd been knocked over.

"Don't worry Avatar, It's your turn," Ozai faced the young airbender. "It's time we end this." White hot flame outlined Ozai's entire body. _Maybe those hits I took did more damage than I thought, _Aang noticed the throne room becoming wavy. The air seemed thick and rippled, creating a sensation of heaviness. An obscene amount of sweat formed around Aang's forehead; excessive even for the fighting he'd done. "What's going on?" he whispered.

"I'm surprised that you haven't caught on Avatar," Ozai loved the confused look on Aang's face. "I've super heated the air." Shedding his outer royal garb, Ozai looked like a goliath. "You can feel it can't you: your legs becoming heavier and your focus slipping?" A streak of flame issued from Ozai's middle and index fingers.

With a well placed gust of air, Aang flew over the attack. Bearing down on the Fire Lord, the Avatar roundhouse kicked Ozai, sending him back a few steps. In a blur, Ozai toppled Aang with a spin kick. "Get up Avatar, I'm not through with you yet."

"You're not through with me either." Zuko struck at Ozai's back with flaming blade. A line of dark red blood burst out diagonally from Ozai's right shoulder blade to left kidney. Bringing around his left sword, the fire prince aimed for his father's right shoulder joint. Catching Zuko's left arm, the Fire Lord jerked his son forward, and thrust a knee into his stomach. Grabbing the prince by his shirt collar, he flung him at the Avatar's feet.

"You're so persistent Zuko. It makes striking you down all the more pleasurable." Coughing up blood, Zuko stood up beside Aang. Zuko's eyes seemed to be failing him; everything seemed ethereal and fuzzy. Zuko felt weighed down by some unseen force. His eyes met Aang's gaze, and he saw that the Avatar too was beginning to feel the effects of the hellish atmosphere. _It feels like we're fighting on the sun,_ Aang considered. W_e've got to finish this quick._

As if in unspoken agreement, the two allies bound toward Ozai simultaneously. Spinning his swords in unison, Zuko dispatched two red flaming disks. Ozai rolled sideways to evade the attack, but Aang was ready with a flurry of fist-sized rock debris. Unable to stop the oncoming hail storm of rubble, the Fire Lord threw his arms up in defense. _We've got him, _thought Zuko. The grin on Zuko's face turned to shock as the next instant, the storm of rock passed right through Ozai as his figure dissipated.

"I see you haven't realized that irradiating the air with firebending allows me to create mirages," a voice spoke behind them. Spinning around, Zuko and Aang saw the Fire Lord right behind them. In a flaming sweep kick, Ozai had both his adversaries on the ground. "You've been fighting an illusion. All the while I could have killed both of you." Palms thrust forward, a stream of flame sped from his hands like a flamethrower. Aang and Zuko Rolled to opposite ends of the chamber, and pushed themselves up. Aang thrust a gale of wind at the Fire Lord, who dispersed into the air.

"Over here Avatar," Ozai came out of Aang's left, striking him with a flaming punch to the head. Aang fell against a cratered and cracked marble wall. "Graah!" Zuko yelled, charging with swords pulled forward. Closing the gap between him and his father, Zuko used a jet of flame to propel himself forward. Bounding in like a rocket, Zuko drew both swords. Just them, Ozai's image scattered, as it was replaced by a flaming ball of gas. Unable to change his trajectory, all Zuko could do was hold his swords up in defense of the attack. He felt the fire sear his forearms, as he fell flat against the ground.

"Not even close," Ozai smirked facing his son. With a quick wrist movement, the Fire Lord produced a flaming ivory whip. "This time you die, Zuko" Ozai drew the ribbon-like whip back. As he lashed the whip forward an icy sensation stopped the Fire Lord. Suddenly, he couldn't feel his feet. The whip vanished, as a bewildered Ozai turned his gaze down at his own legs which were somehow frozen.

"Your firebending might let you confuse our eyes, Fire Lord, but using your eyes isn't the only way to see," Aang came out of the shadows, still holding his throbbing head. "With my earthbending, I could feel the vibrations of your feet. Then it was just a matter of catching you with the water Katara gave me, and freezing you in place."

"You think some feeble ice can hold me?" Ozai questioned as his hands began to glow red. The Fire Lord's hands approached his legs when, of a sudden, the flames went out as quickly as they'd been summoned.

"Did you forget about the solar eclipse, Fire Lord?" Aang queried. Ozai gazed upward. Through a gaping hole in one of the throne room walls, he could just make out the moon's silhouette against the sun. "I purposely held my attack a little so that you couldn't free yourself. Sorry about that Zuko."

"Well done, Avatar." Zuko breathed. "But we have to disable him before the eclipse passes."

"I'm on it," Aang drew in to cement the Fire Lord's arms in ice. As he reached out to grab Ozai's right arm, the Fire Lord thrust his upper body forward, head butting the Avatar and sending him to the floor. Reaching for his back, Ozai drew an elegant gold dagger. Aang looked up as Ozai's dagger fell through the air, aimed right at his head.

"Avatar!" Zuko called as he threw a flaming sword at his father. Crimson jets shot outward, hanging briefly in the air before falling around the Fire Lord. Zuko's sword had carved through his father's neck clean to the other side. Ozai dropped to his knees.

As his blood gushed out, Ozai spoke barely audible. "You may think the war ends with me, Avatar but you are mistaken. Zuko may have betrayed me, but Azula's loyalty for me is undying. Knowledge of my death will only fuel her determination to crush you. Through Azula, I shall have my revenge. She is my puppet and I have trained her well." Ozai's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his body fell forward dead.

A/N: So how was that? I wasn't to sure about Zuko and Aang's characterization, but I think I did a decent job on Fire Lord Ozai. Aang's character seems to gentle to be capable of killing the Fire Lord, so I had Zuko do it. Besides, I kind of felt Zuko deserved to take his father out. As always any comments are welcome. Please R&R.


	3. Aftermath

A/N: This chapter sort of came to me as a series of flashbacks so I'm concerned that it might not flow so well. Either way this was my favorite chapter to write so far. Special thanks to reddragonn343 and shadowstarr my two sole reviewers thus far.

Disclaimer: All of the characters below belong to Viacom and Nick not me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the darkness of the Fire Palace dungeon, Azula could see nothing. Her back leaned against the cold, jagged rock wall of her cell. How many times she'd pictured herself there, standing over a shackled Avatar. Instead she found herself captive while her father was...

Since the day of black sun she had refused to see anyone. Both Mai and Ty Lee had come, only to be greeted by silence and a cold sneer invisible to them through the dark. _I had trusted them as my friends how could they betray me so easily?_ Ty Lee's word echoed dimly in her mind. _All this time you've just thought of me and Mai as nothing more than your tools! _Azula promptly wiped the thought from her mind, remembering instead those insufferable water tribe peasants' visit...

"Sooo... how you doing?" The blue-eyed male's leisurely voice seemed to mock her.

"Like you actually care," Azula spoke with cynicism.

"Yes, we do care," Katara broke in. "Why do you think I healed your wounds? Haven't you ever heard of compassion?"

"Go. I don't want you here,"Azula commanded. Sokka and Katara turned to leave. _Yes, feign concern all you want; we all know the real reason you're here is to gloat_. _The great Fire Nation Princess brought down by her own friends and family. _She cursed herself for not having seen it coming. Azula had genuinely believed that she'd revived Zuko's loyalty for the Fire Nation and its lord. Then he turned his back on it all...

"_All this time, I have had father's approval, but I haven't been myself," Zuko had said. "Those times I spent on the run as a traitor, I saw all the people the Fire Nation has displaced. All the lives we've ruined...I can't go through with this. I can't support father."_

_She glared at him, both disbelieving and raging. After she had worked so hard to bring Zuko back. She'd helped him restore his honor. He was once again the adored prince of Fire Lord Ozai. She had restored more than just Zuko's honor. For a while she, Zuko and father had almost been a family again. In the past few weeks she'd actually begun to think of Zuko in a positive light. She'd actually felt proud to be Zuko's sister. Now he had to ruin it all._

_Zuko stood before his sister. "Come with me Azula, together we can put an end to this senseless warring. I need you, Azu." So the tables had turned. Only a few months back , she had been in Ba Sing Se trying to convince her brother to join her cause. Now she found herself in his position, an uncomfortably weak position that repulsed her._

"_No, I won't abandon our father, Zuko," Azula's voice was less resolute than she'd hoped. "And before you go through with this remember: I helped you out of banishment once, but even I won't be able to convince father to spare you when he defeats the Avatar. You will be executed like the other rebels."_

"_If I were to join our father, I would be betraying myself," Zuko struggled to find the words. "In a sense...I would've killed my true self. So either way I would face the possibility of death."_

_Azula's amber eyes hardened, "So be it. The next time we meet, it shall be as enemies." As Zuko turned his back on the princess, her mask of hatred dissolved. She regarded her brother through dimming eyes. How could he throw everything away for a last minute urge to join the Avatar?_

She was unsurprised to see the Avatar at Zuko's side the next time she saw him. What truly unnerved her was that Mai, Ty Lee and even her Uncle Iroh were there too, aiding the Avatar. As Ozai's last line of defense, she had tried to prevent them from entering the Fire Lord's Palace. The five had quickly overwhelmed her, though and she was forced to let Aang and Zuko through while fighting off the others.

No one had actually told Azula how the Fire Lord had been brought down. But she didn't need to be told. She'd seen the wide slit at her father's neck so obviously carved by a sword. The first days of her imprisonment, Zuko had been the only one that hadn't come to see her. _You don't want to face me knowing that I've realized you killed father,_ Azula thought. _Good, I don't want to see you either. Let the guilt consume you. _But then he did show up. On the day of Ozai's funeral.

"Azula...it's only a few hours until father's ceremony. You know that you're welcome to come," Zuko voiced uneasily, not certain whether she knew that he was responsible for their father's death or how she would react if she did know.

Azula's face contorted with hate."What, so I can see all insincere mourning those rebels and peasants have to offer father?" Azula challenged, " I won't taint father's memory by being a part of it." Zuko stood silent uncertain of what to say. "Now get out of here... you murderer." Her last words pierced Zuko's heart, and he left without a word. _Zuko you bastard_...

Hours later, she heard the guard's heavy footsteps, making haste for the ceremony. No one was worried about leaving her and the other captives unsupervised. After days of being locked in the dark, they'd temporarily lost the ability to firebend and were no threat.

Through the cavernous dungeon walls, she heard the arch priest's solemn voice. "And so we lay to rest Fire Lord Ozai, son of Azulong, now passed, son of Aila,now passed, father of Prince Zuko and Princess Azula." The princess would not grieve for her father. She would not give her enemies the satisfaction of knowing that they had wounded her. Even though she was alone, weeping would be like admitting that she had been broken. All her life Azula hadn't cried since she'd been a baby. _I must be strong like he wanted me to be._

She could sense Zuko's hand approaching her father's corpse, torch in hand. She felt the fire's warmth consume Ozai, as if a part of her was burning too. She felt her eyes wetting. She tried blinking the tears back, but only managed to squeeze more out. In the solitude of her cell, two rogue drops streaked down her ivory cheeks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I hope Azula and the others weren't too OOC. As always please R&R.


	4. Exile

A/N: I didn't think I'd be able to update so soon since my grandmother just passed away, but looks like I managed to stay on schedule.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the nameless earthbender from Omashu.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 4: EXILE

The fire nation citizens stood bewildered before their nation's palace. Days ago Fire Lord Ozai had been the object of utmost reverence in the state, now everywhere they went people spoke openly of supposed atrocities he had ordered. Princess Azula too had been the cunning infiltrator of Ba Sing Se. Currently she awaited trial for war crimes against the other nations. Weeks ago, the Dragon of the West had been locked in a tower and labeled a traitor, today he stood before his nephew at the coronation of the new Fire Lord.

Such a maelstrom of events had not been seen since the day Fire Lady Ursa and Fire Lord Azulong had been reported dead in the same night, and Ozai unexpectedly ascended to Fire Lord. Following the rebel invasion, and death of Fire Lord Ozai, the Fire Nation lay in shambles.

"All hail Fire Lord Zuko," the priest's voice emanated solemnly trying to maintain a vestige of the old Fire Nation traditions. The few Fire Nation citizens in the throng, bowed uncertainly, while the multitude of freedom fighters clapped respectfully. Fire Nation tradition had fallen by the wayside. As Fire Lord Zuko waved away the priest and stepped forward, a tense silence fell over the crowd.

"We are at the threshold of a new age," Zuko began slowly. "A century of darkness, and warring, for all nations, has been brought to an end. A new age of friendship and prosperity is on the horizon." Zuko's lips formed a benign smile.

"It now falls on me to bring this time to its conclusion." He felt the winds of destiny filling his lungs and giving him strength, "I hereby retire all Fire Nation troops and warships from Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe territories. As I speak, the royal scribes are sending for the withdrawal of all fire nation brigades and generals."

A tumult of applause and deep battle cries rung across the Fire Nation palace.

--- _3 days later_ ---

Solar rays arched across the horizon gilding the bay's waters with a tapestry of white gold. In the distance seagulls clacked noisily amid a pinkish blue sky. The wounded and scarred Fire Nation Palace lay outlined in radiant amber, reviving some of its former glory.

Azula looked out across the bay from the Fire Nation warship she'd boarded. Everything looked resplendent in the morning sun, making it all harder for the Fire Nation princess to say goodbye. She felt the sun's rays flood her with energy. The sun was the same wherever you went, but no sun felt as good or as vitalizing as the Fire Nation sun. A sun she would never see again.

Her trial had been little more than a formality. Of course everyone acted like it was real. The Avatar had pleaded for her life. "Killing Princess Azula would do nothing," he'd said. "The war is over. There's no need to spill any more blood."

_You say that Avatar, but inside you wish I were dead. Deep down you still remember how close I brought you to death. The lightning scar on your back won't let you forget it. _

Even a Kyoshi warrior came to her defense. Most likely persuaded by the Avatar to do so, Azula had thought. The warrior lady Suki recounted her unit's defeat at the hands of Azula and her friends. She emphasized the fact that Azula had been merciful and let them live.

_Fools. You must think you're so high and mighty because my life depends on your testimony. Don't let it go to your heads. _

_Those old goats wouldn't be stupid enough to execute me. With my father's death and the invasion, the Fire Nation has been left in complete tumult. Ordering my execution would result in complete upheaval. They'd only succeed in spilling fresh blood. Whereas letting me live in exile would be seen as an act of mercy. _

Still, the war crimes judges retreated for further deliberation after all sides had been heard. The judges were not the veteran rulers or nobility one would expect. Azula's own Uncle Iroh represented the Fire Nation, while an obscure earthbender from Omashu stood for the Earth Kingdom. The warrior Hakoda, father to the Avatar's water peasant friends, acted as delegate for both water tribes.

"The war crimes council has decided," Iroh broke the silence. "Princess Azula of the Fire Nation will be banished and removed of her royal title. The choice is hers regarding where the exile is to be served, but one year must be spent in Ba Sing Se aiding with the city's reconstruction."

Azula's eyes flickered in surprise. She had expected banishment, but hadn't foreseen doing "community service" in Ba Sing Se. _Like it matters. At least I don't have to worry about finding a job._

"Lastly, the princess is prohibited from using any form of firebending to injure another, or to return to Fire Nation territory under penalty of death."

Azula leaned over ship's rails, staring down at the water below. The ship would reach Ba Sing Se harbor in two weeks. A fine mist sprayed her face after each wave that rolled against the vessel. The moisture slid down her forehead, dripping off her delicate chin. Pulling up her shirt collar, she dried her face.

_What disgusting peasant attire_, she looked at her olive shirt and sand colored pants in distaste. _How can anyone pass off these atrocious rags as clothes? _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was that? As always, please review.


	5. Arrival

Whew! It's been a while since I updated. Sorry about that. I decided to rewrite this chapter mainly because, looking back, it seemed too soon for Azula to develop compassion for anyone. So this way, her change will be more gradual and more believable (I hope).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The midday sun beat down heartily in the harbor of Ba Sing Se. An exhausted, Azula walked down the gang plank of a Fire Nation vessel.

"Hey, where do you think, you're going missy?" the captain spoke gruffly, as he pulled Azula by the back of her shirt.

"Where else? Aren't I supposed to spend a year in this forsaken city?" Azula shook off the man. _Agni, these sailors have no manners._

"And what about your things?"

"Just have the crew deliver them to wherever it is I'm staying,"

"Hold on there. You may've been a big shot back home, but not here. You'll carry your bags_** yourself**_ unless you want them thrown overboard."

"Hollow-eyed sea rat…," Azula mumbled under her breath, returning to pick up her things. At least after two weeks of drudgery, she'd never have to see those insolent mariners. _I hope a giant serpent punctures their ship's hull, and they drown at sea_, Azula smirked slightly, walking into the new arrivals area.

"There you are, Miss Azula," Azula whipped around to find a brunette with a freakishly large smile approaching.

"And who might you be?"

"Ah, where are my manners. My name is Joo Dee, and I have been graced with the honor of guiding you through the city. I thought we could---"

"Great you can carry these," Azula threw two bags of clothing and personal belongings at the woman. Joo Dee caught the first, but was thrown off balance as the next one hit her stomach.

"Well…I suppose so," Joo Dee stood brushing dust off her immaculate vanilla robes. As Azula walked away, Joo Dee's characteristic smile drooped just a bit.

"Perhaps we should stop off at your new home first," Joo Dee's voice sounded rushed as she hurried to catch up to Azula.

Azula looked at the miniscule huts with dilapidated roofing that filled the city. _My wardrobe back home was bigger than these rat__nests. How can one person, much less a family live there?_ She cringed in disgust, and with a sigh uttered, "Fine, lets get this over with."

"Splendid, please follow me," Joo Dee beamed unnaturally as she led the way. "I believe you'll find Ba Sing Se is an immaculate city, rich in culture and history."

Noticing the littered cobble stone streets, and ragged peasantry, Azula countered sarcastically, "Yes, I know what you mean." If anything, Joo Dee smiled more widely at this comment, seemingly unphased by it.

"Ah, we have arrived," Joo Dee walked up to a lonely hut recessed against the city's outer wall. There were about twenty feet of space between Azula's new home, and her neighbors to either side. "I know the accommodations may not be on par with what you may be used to. Luckily, we were able to find you a home with a little bit of yard space, and some distance from neighbors for added privacy."

Joo Dee drew a key out of her robes, and handed it to Azula. "I'll let you do the honors."

"Gee, thanks," sliding the pewter key in, and pushing the door open, Azula was greeted by a low creaking. A dilapidated, oak cupboard rested precariously on the left interior wall. Near the far wall, a roughly built bed with vomit green bedspread stood backed against the only window in the building.

"Where pray-tell am I supposed to bathe?" Azula questioned.

"Ah, you see, the citizens of the lower ring don't make it a habit to bathe regularly, so for them it's a non-issue. Of course, Ba Sing Se provides community baths, which you'll see while I show you around."

Placing her bags at the foot of her new bed, Azula led the way out. When Joo Dee didn't follow she yelled, "I thought we were going to see the city. Judy get over here!"

"My name is Joo Dee, miss," Joo Dee sounded a little cross. "And the first thing I suggest we do is visit one of the city's staffing offices. That way you can be put on file for a job."

---

"Alright, just fill out one of this here form, and we'll send out a messenger when something comes up," the gruffly voiced attendant handed Azula a small scroll.

"Let's see special skills," Azula mumbled as she reached the end of the form.

"Yeah, if you have experience in metallurgy or carpentry we have a blacksmith and woodcarver looking for people,"

"Sounds like fun," Azula quipped.

"Miss Azula doesn't really have…err…much experience in the world of work," Joo Dee tried not to offend Azula.

_Yeah unless someone is looking for private assassin or bounty hunter_, Azula mused.

"Oh…well it might take a little while longer to accommodate her in that case,"

"No problem. I'm not that eager lead the life of a peon anyway," Azula called on her way out.

---

"It's almost lunch time," Joo Dee observed, "Perhaps we should go to market, and get some supplies."

"Great idea, except I don't actually have any money,"

"Ah, don't you worry; the Earth King has graciously paid for your first week's expenses." Joo Dee held out a small sack clinking with gold pieces.

"So the incompetent, bear loving twit is finally taking charge,"

Brushing off Azula's derogatory remark, Joo Dee smiled, "Oh yes, after the Dai Li and Fire Nation were ousted out of power by rebel forces, the Earth King returned. Since then, he has worked directly with the city's officials to repair and improve Ba Sing Se. In light of our new era of peace, he's even introduced the new Bureau of International Commerce to promote our trade with other nations."

"I'll bet he's still the same naïve dum-dum he's always been,"

_Dum-dum?_ Joo Dee was taken aback by Azula's pet insult before she realized her liege had been affronted once more. "You would do well to speak better of the Earth King. Especially since he has shown you such kindness."

"_That _lanky moron. I'd be insane to grovel pathetically before him like the rest of you. Rather I expect his knees would go weak on first sight of me. You want to see a real king, Joo Dee, read some Fire Nation history. We've never had a Fire Lord even half as pathetic as your current Earth King."

Joo Dee's peachy face turned crimson. Her eyes twitched nervously. She felt herself ready to explode before she realized that they'd just entered the city's market. "Ahhhhh…" she let out a sigh. The market was her favorite place in the city; full of bustling activity, full of the rich Earth Kingdom culture she loved.

Joo Dee's lips erupted into a broad smile once more. "Here is where you'll find all the many wares and services Ba Sing Se has to offer. You must be eager to peruse the silk kimono shops or jewelers, but I must insist we purchase some groceries first."

_What a freak_, Azula thought. _A minute ago I thought she was about to pop; now she's got that aggravating smile on her face again._

"Now, your first meal should be genuine Earth Kingdom cuisine," Joo Dee spoke in a reverie, "I'll help you prepare it myself, to sort of ease your way into Earth Kingdom society."

_Oh goody._

"Here we are," Joo Dee pulled Azula by the shoulder toward an expansive vegetable stand. "We can make a traditional broth with zucchini, squash and some fish. It's a classic in the southern port cities."

"Sounds too peasant-like for my tastes," Azula threw off Joo Dee's hand. "Doesn't anybody in this nation eat meat?"

"Of course we do," Joo Dee countered, somewhat irate. "There's a butcher's shop right over there." The vegetable stand owner's eyes narrowed at Azula as the two walked away.

"The Earth kingdom is renowned for its chickenpig meat," Joo Dee's voice sounded a bit cold. "Some well-seasoned chickenpig chops make for a hearty meal."

"They taste even better with some beer or sake," a burly butcher spoke jovially. "What'll it be ladies? If chickenpigs' what you're looking for, then you should know I only stock the most freshly killed stock available. But look around, there's no rush. I've got other meats too."

"These chickenpig look malnutritioned. Look at how bony they are. They're probably full of gristle," Azula sneered at the dead specimens hung on display.

"Ma'am," the butcher addressed Joo Dee, "you should ask your younger sister to be more courteous."

"Sisters! How could you possibly think I'd be related to that freak?!" Azula demanded pointing at Joo Dee. "Do we look at all alike to you?" With her hair brushed down instead of in its usual topknot, Azula did look like she could be Joo Dee's sister. The forest green pants and earthen colored shirt she wore did nothing to distinguish Azula as the Fire Nation princess.

"Pick some other type of meat, then," Joo Dee made no effort to hide her increasing vexation.

"Fine," Azula obliged. "Let's see…cowsheep?" Neither Joo Dee nor the butcher offered any help. "I suppose it's close enough to the cowhippo we had back home. Though then again…it looks a lot paler. Agni what do these people feed their livestock?"

"That's it, if you don't like what I'm sellin' then get outta here," spit flew out of the butcher's cavernous mouth as he pointed Azula away from his stand. "I've got plenty of customers who are happy to buy my meat."

"His service is as lousy as his meat," Azula commented while the two walked away.

Joo Dee's face turned tomato red as she spoke with indignation, "You were completely rude to the man Azula. What else did you expect?"

"No matter. We'll find another butcher shop. Hopefully one that has something edible. Who would've thought that the toughest part of living in this pigeon nest of a city was avoiding starvation."

"THAT'S IT!" Joo Dee screamed, hands tearing at her luscious ebony hair. "You're impossible. I've tried to treat you with respect, but I've never met someone as rude as you!"

Azula turned to her companion looking utterly livid. "Rude?! You and the rest of these boors should be honored to even be in my presence, much less talk to me in such a rustic…"

"To think that I volunteered for this," Joo Dee broke in hysterical. "That's right. I wasn't appointed to show you around the city. I chose to, thinking you might enjoy Ba Sing Se's culture and traditions. Instead you turned out to be nothing more than an insolent philistine!"

Azula opened her mouth to argue, but Joo Dee interrupted her once more. "You can figure it all out on your own for all I care." She threw the sack of coins she'd been holding at Azula's feet and walked off.

The gold pieces clattered noisily as they scattered over the cobbled street. As Azula bent down to pick them up, she felt something hit her head and bounce off. "By the way those are the terms of your stay," a retreating Joo Dee called. Azula looked down to find a small brown scroll.


	6. Arrival part 2

A/N: Just in case you didn't notice, I rewrote chapter 5. So please read that first if you skipped over it.

* * *

"The indignity of it," Azula spoke under her breath as she picked up the fallen gold pieces. "…reduced to picking up change off the ground. At least I don't have to endure being with that insufferable Joo Dee."

Standing up, she brushed some dust off her clothes, and picked up the earthen-colored scroll. _Well, I still need to buy something to eat_, Azula walked along as she unfurled the scroll…

---

_CONDITIONS OF EXILE_

_Throughout her time in exile, Princess Azula is to abide by the following rules. The penalties for not complying follow each enumerated term._

_Article 1:_

_Under no circumstances is Princess Azula to set foot in any territory of the Fire Nation. Failure to comply will result in said Princess' immediate execution._

No kidding, that's kind of the point of exile.

_Article 2:_

_Clause I_

_Princess Azula's noble status shall be dissolved for the duration of her banishment. As such, she is to bow before local officials, nobles, and royalty like everyone else. Punishment for noncompliance shall vary based on local ordinances._

Ridiculous, though I doubt any of those pompous fools will even approach me.

_Clause II_

_Being removed of her royal title, Princess Azula is to earn her living as a peasant. Begging for food or shelter is strictly forbidden. Stealing or any other minor crimes shall be punished twice as severely as local law dictates. Greater offenses shall be met with immediate execution._

Please, like I'd ever be reduced to begging for food. I'd starve to death first.

_Article 3:_

_Clause I_

_Princess Azula is expressly forbidden from using any firebending to inflict bodily injury upon another even in self defense. Such an offence will result in Princess Azula's immediate execution. _

_Clause II_

_Due to prejudice towards firebending in general, it is recommended for Azula's own safety that she refrain from using firebending altogether._

Oh, for my own safety is it?

_Article 4:_

_Princess Azula's banishment is intended to open her eyes to the terrible destruction the Four Nation's War has caused. During her first year of banishment she is to live in Ba Sing Se, where she is to aid the city's reconstruction efforts._

_Article 5:_

_The remainder of Azula's banishment can be served in any Earth Kingdom or Water Tribe destination of her choice. At any moment Azula decides to move, however, she must inform the sovereign of her current place of residence. Said ruler will thereafter notify the Lord of Azula's new place of residence, and indicate a date for arrival. On the occasion that Azula should not arrive to her new destination within one week of the date of arrival a manhunt shall commence for her capture. Upon her capture, Azula is to be sent to Ba Sing Se, without the option of leaving, if no other crimes have been committed during her disappearance._

_**The following terms have been decreed by the Earth King of Ba Sing Se, and apply only while Azula remains in Ba Sing Se….**_

_Princess Azula is forbidden from practicing any firebending whatsoever._

_Azula may not approach within 1000 feet__of the Earth King, his palace, or the entire inner ring of Ba Sing Se._

Heh, the Earth King must be very thrilled to have me here, she mused. Tossing the scroll in a grocery bag she turned for home.

---

"Aarrrrg!!! What am I supposed to do?!" Fire Lord Zuko threw a crimson scroll at an adjacent wall. He began to pace the room, fists shaking.

"Fire Lord Zuko calm down," General Iroh spoke out of the darkness of the dimly lit room, while sampling some tea lying on a small table. "You will accomplish nothing if you let anger get the best of you. General Kuma is threatening a coup; surely we can assemble the rest of our troops and quell this uprising."

"General Kuma isn't our only problem," Zuko rounded on Iroh as if he was to blame for his present predicament. The Fire Lord reached into his pockets and thrust another scroll under Iroh's nose, as the dragon of the West stumbled to save his tea from being toppled over.

"Naru has joined forces with him. Both of them gave the same response to my summons to abandon Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe territory."

Iroh read…

_Regarding our order to leave the Northern outposts of the Earth Nation, my troops and I consider it the highest dishonor to the memory of Fire Lord Ozai to abandon the Earth Kingdom. Such a display of weakness rivals the Dragon of the West's failed siege of Ba Sing Se, and is assuredly bred of the same weakness._

_Indeed we think the late Fire Lord Ozai's restoration of Prince Zuko's honor to have been premature, and born of pity not proper judgment; we will not, therefore, take orders from the current Fire Lord, and will hereafter pursue the Fire nation's goals on our own terms._

"You must not do anything rash Fire Lord Zuko," the Dragon of the West stared into his Jasmine tea. "The memories of your past banishment still linger about you. Any wrong move could start full scale civil war in the Fire Nation." Iroh gulped down a generous swig of tea. "Between the two of them, Naru and Kuma command two-thirds of the Nation's troops."

"Don't you think I know that, uncle?" Zuko demanded. "At least General Senshurei has remained loyal to us. The Fire Nation's most elite firebenders fall under his command. He will be invaluable in crushing the other generals."

"Surely you haven't sent General Senshurei on the offensive?"

"Do you have so little faith in me uncle?" Zuko's expression lightened a little. "No, I have asked Senshurei to return to the Fire Nation. He'll be here in three weeks. Meanwhile, I will call on the other Nations' aid, and summon a war council to deliberate further on the matter."

"It may be wise to send the Avatar a hawk as well," Iroh gazed out at the star-dotted sky, brows furrowed.

---

"Tch, a traditional Earth Kingdom meal, does that bug-eyed nut think I can't cook a simple meal. A princess of the Fire Nation has no business being the frail, high-maintenance aristocrat a Water Tribe or Earth Kingdom royal family member might be. No, we know how to survive, and fight for ourselves."

"Now, let's see," she held a meat cleaver dangerously close to her chin in contemplation. Rummaging through a grocery bag, she withdrew a slab of pink, sinewy flesh wrapped in brown paper. "I'd better eat this rabbiroo meat before it spoils; I know. I'll make a stew out of it."

"But what else could I put into it," she reached into the bag, and felt a glass jar, pulling it out. "Pickled koala sheep eyes, why in Agni's name did I buy these again?" Azula titled the jar in several angles, then shrugged," Too disgusting to eat…oh, well." Azula placed the eyes on the window sill against her bed.

"I think I'll just add diced potatoes," she placed a couple of russet potatoes on a countertop and attacked viciously wit a meat cleaver. She sliced with precision, but the cleaver was rather blunt. "Finished," Azula's brow furrowed as she stared down on the scarred and mashed up spuds she'd produced. "Looks like I got a little carried away," the potatoes made a loud plop as they joined the rabbiroo meat in Azula's rust-colored pot.

Adding curry to her culinary disasterpiece, Azula's mind began to drift…

"_Azula, can you help me skin the boar-q-pine Mai caught? It's really big." Ty Lee looked down at her loafing comrade, hands at her hips._

"_Ty Lee, what did we discuss about lunch preparation?" Azula spoke in a lazy drawl._

"_Umm…" Ty Lee brought a finger to her chin trying to remember. "Mai hunts something down, I prepare it, and you….light the fire?"_

"_Precisely," Azula yawned, and stretched a finger towards a pile of firewood. A sliver of blue set the camp fire to life. "There…I see a fire, but I don't see a skinned boar-q-pine."_

"_Oh, right away, Azula." Ty Lee straightened up, and half saluted the princess before marching off obediently…_

Azula pushed the rest of the memory out of her mind. "Why am I remembering that traitorous circus freak now? It's not like I ever really cared for her or Mai, they were just exceedingly capable soldiers." She noticed her broth start to bubble, _almost ready. _

_Tap! Tap! Tap! _Azula walked up to answer the door, glaring at it as it creaked once more.

"Hi…I'm…supposed to…deliver your…community service…assignment," a boy with bushy, unkempt hair panted. "Here you go," the boy presented a crumpled, dirty piece of parchment from one of his pockets.

Arms crossed, Azula looked down on him with a mixture of contempt and amusement. "Are all of you this filthy?"

The kid stood there unsure how to reply, or what exactly she had meant by "all of you." Finally he spoke up, "Hey! Be nice, I had a couple stray pygmy panthers chasing me and----"

Azula slammed the door in his face with a smirk. She poured herself a bowl of stew, and pulled out her work orders. Flattening the note on her small table she read…

_Report to the Sochi District's Civil Works Offices to aid the outer wall reconstruction efforts. Be there at 4:00 pm sharp._

Leaving the note, she regarded the bowl of stew before her. The mashed up potatoes swirled and danced with the greenish broth giving the impression of thick swamp water. She tipped a ladleful of the stuff into her mouth. It was mushy and watery at the same time, leaving an intense burning sensation in Azula's tongue."

"Agni! This is revolting," she spit the vile mixture on the floor with as much zeal as she'd initially sampled the stuff. She gagged, and spit, vainly attempting to rid herself of the taste.

---_Later_---

"Here we are. The Civil Works Offices," Azula read the faded, crooked sign in front of the small complex. She stuffed a gilded scroll into a pocket. _This thing was rather expensive. I spent about half my money, but at least I didn't have to ask anyone for directions. _Of course Azula had had no idea where the Sochi District's Civil Works Offices were located. Rather than sinking so low as to ask a commoner for directions, she'd decided to buy a map of Ba Sing Se. The ornate scroll nearly depleted the funds the Earth King had provided, but it was worth it.

The exiled princess could hear voices as she stepped in…"So that was an exiled Fire Nation princess who put Joo Dee to tears?" A voice whispered.

"That's what I heard. There's more too, Xin the butcher said she was all high and mighty about Fire Nation food being better than Earth Kingdom produce."

"Yeah, sorry we don't eat roast peasant here. I've heard they're a delicacy in the Fire Nation."

Rumors of Fire Nation atrocities had run amok in the city since its people had learned about the war. Still Azula's presence had not been reported to the general populous. _How do they know who I am? Surely, Joo Dee told them, Azula thought._ She stared daggers at the volunteers who continued to gossip…

"She must be pretty scary though. I heard she brought down this city all by herself, and almost killed the Avatar."

_That's right._

"Don't be such a Fire Nation lover, Chung. Do you really think a delicate princess could do all that? No, those traitorous Dai Li agents were probably on the Fire Lord's side all along."

Azula stomped over, ready to chew out the babbling volunteers. As she did though, everyone in the room fell silent as a heavy door violently burst open.

"Good afternoon volunteers," a man walked briskly into the room. A mane of wheat colored hair, and his spotless verdant clothes made him look like the scion of spring, youthful and strong.

"Good morning Chiang!" a few of the younger women squealed.

"I see some of you already know me. For those of you who don't, my name is Chiang, and I'll be leading this team's operations."

Azula rolled her eyes at the now giggling maidens. _Pathetic_, she could see why they liked Chiang. With his overbearing arms and chest, he looked as if he'd been carved out of rock. _Still, for girls to flock after a man like sheep is just disgusting_.

The work crew walked onward to the outer wall, Azula keeping her distance from the others. Thankfully they had stopped gossiping about her, preferring to talk about Chiang, who it seemed was also a war veteran. _Clearly, these "volunteers" only volunteered so they could be around Chiang_, Azula figured.

"Ok team, we're going to split into three groups," Chiang ordered. "Quarried stone has been delivered just outside the city walls," he pointed beyond the ruptured outer wall. "But as you can see, the slabs are too big for us to move by hand. The men will break up the rock with pickaxes. The women will use wheelbarrows to move the stone, and a select group, including myself, will work on the wall itself."

"Moving rock, no problem," Azula went for a wheelbarrow.

"Sorry Miss Azula," Chiang came over to her.

"What is it?"

"Well…" Chiang sounded uneasy. "I was told to place you with the men's team. Sorry, Civil Works Commissioner's orders."

"Alright then," she went for a pickaxe instead.

"Think you can handle work with the big boys?" A ropy, bent over volunteer jeered as she walked toward the men's group.

"You mean work with a rabble of aged, hunchbacked geezers?" Azula taunted the decrepit man, "I think I can handle that."As the afternoon wore on, though, she felt a heavy weight on her shoulders. Her arms and lower back were stiff and sore. It was only her comrades' taunts that kept her going.

"So is it true that stuffed peasant arms are a delicacy in the Fire Nation?" One of the men waltzed over to ask.

Azula let a bit of her anger fill her before responding coolly. "A delicacy? Don't flatter yourselves, vermin like you don't even make decent livestock feed. No, you're far too skinny and underfed for anything remotely appetizing."

One of the guys to her left snickered before the other shot him a stare. "We've also heard that the Fire Lord's throne is decorated with the heads of Earth Kingdom military officers."

"I thought it might be easier to work with you men than with the women, but I see that you're even more gossipy than they are." Azula tried to sound exasperated as she spoke, but the group was unresponsive. "No, the Fire Lord's throne room is wreathed in flame. Tall and imposing hellfire, worthy of our nation's glory---"

"You're kidding," someone interrupted. "All that Fire Nation heat and the man surrounds himself in flame? A pity he didn't die of heat stroke before the Avatar got to him."

"Fire benders aren't as prone to----" Azula began to explain through clenched teeth.

"Blimey, what a fool," another broke in. "If I was the most powerful man in the world, I'd surround myself with a dozen or so concubines---screw the flames. How about you, Kai?"

"Yeah, and all the sake and roast mutton I could handle." The crew roared with laughter matched only by Azula's rage.

Twilight came, and with it the end of their shift. "Alright men, time to pack up. We've put in a hard days work. Meet back here same time tomorrow," Chiang called.

Azula stretched trying to ease her sore back, as everyone retreated into the city. A ways beyond the construction zone, she noticed an outcropping leading up to some hills. "I guess I could explore a bit." With cat-like dexterity, she climbed, finally resting at the first hilltop.

Looking out over the city of Ba Sing Se, she realized that she was utterly alone. A ghostly blue flame sprung from her right hand. "I haven't bended since the day of black sun…"

She turned her palm over and thrust forward sending a whip-like ribbon into a nearby boulder. "Now let me…" Azula felt the negative energies gather in her hands as they cackled with energy. She took aim, and brought her hand forward. "Wait, what am I thinking? If I lightningbend, the bellowing thunder and lightning will only be too obvious. I'd better stick purely to firebending."

Late into the night, Azula continued to practice her bending. The fatigue she'd felt earlier melted away as she broke in her newly discovered training grounds.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hopefully I didn't bore anyone with the part where Azula reads the conditions of her exile. I'd written it out just to help plan my fic, but thought it was pertinent to the story as well.


	7. Waiting on Commoners

A/N: Well, I was finally able to get off my lazy butt, and write this chapter. I'm very excited because after this chapter things start to move along a lot more. Anyway, thank you to everyone who's read and/or reviewed thus far.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_Tap! Tap! Tap! _

_Ugh! Who could it be at this hour?_ Azula lay sprawled on her bed. She'd been up training for the better part of the night, staggering home shortly before sunrise.

"Hey open up, old man Mochi found a job for you!" Azula recognized voice of the messenger brat from yesterday. "Hey! Come on answer the door already!"

Azula meandered to the door groggily if only to shut up the little pest. _Back home it would've been the guillotine for any servant showing such audacity._ "Alright hand it over," Azula yawned holding out a hand.

"Geez, you look terrible," the kid blurted, fishing around his pockets for the note. Unkempt bed hair, bags under her eyes, and the dirt stains covering her clothes, made Azula look like a local mad lady. "And yesterday, you were saying that _I_ looked dirty. With a look like that, it's hard to believe you're as scary as everyone says."

"What, do you think I got like this by scrounging around in the dirt like the rest of you?" Azula arched an eyebrow. "I got dirty doing this," A puff of blue flame sprouted out of Azula's upturned palm.

Caught off guard, the boy stumbled backwards, and fell. He stared at the dancing flame, wide-eyed. "Scared?" Azula taunted as she closed her fingers around the flame, extinguishing it.

"No! You just caught me off guard is all." Standing up business-like he handed Azula her note. "Anyway, I don't have time to play around; if you'll excuse me I've got some more things to deliver."

Azula read the inky scrawl of the tattered note…

_Pao's tea__ shop has contracted our services due to a shortage of__ workers__ Report to Pao, the owner, at 8:00 am this morning for tea serving duties.__Be sure to arrive punctually._

"8 o'clock," Azula frowned looking up at the sun. "It's already 7:50, I can't be expected to make it in time. Those fools should have been more punctualin delivering this ragged note, if they wanted me to show up."

Azula sat on end of her bed, though she was tired she'd learned from experience that she couldn't go back to sleep once woken up. _Damn that kid._ Her eyes fell upon the glinting copper piece on the rickety square table in the room. _That's all the money I've got left. __There are__ plenty of groceries to last me the week, but after that…Maybe I should show up, _Azula considered. Her bed creaked as she got up suddenly. _I should go. W__hether I like it or not, I'm going to have to enter the common labor force. Otherwise, it won't be long before I'm tossed out on the streets. Then I'll have let everyone else win…I can't let that happen. _

Changing into a set of olive green pants, and matching shirt, she pulled her hair into a tight topknot and headed out the door. _I don't have the time to take a bath proper, I guess this'll have to __do;_she masked the sweaty odor of her arduous training with some cinnamon perfume she'd brought from home. Fortunately, she'd noticed the teashop the previous day whilst Joo Dee had shown her the city's market.

Azula could smell the dreamy vapors of jasmine, seven blossoms, and other such teas even before she saw the shop's plain green lettered sign. She walked up to an aproned cashier. "Where is the owner Pao? I'm supposed to report to him," Azula handed the finely whiskered man her note.

"And good morning to you too," the aged bony attendant smiled good naturedly. Azula scowled in response. He brought the note close to his eyes, practically pressing it against his nose. "It says here… you were supposed to arrive at 8:00…"

"I know that," Azula tapped her foot against the wooden floorboards. "So where's the owner?"

"Oh, well…yes…he's in the back," the wizened cashier pointed uncertainly.

"Alright," Azula snatched the note and stepped past her liver spotted acquaintance. "Pao?" She spread his slightly ajar door wide open. Spotting the green robed, man she went on, "I was sent by Mochi's staffing offices to…help you out."

"Splendid," the brown eyed man turned to face her, ignoring her lack of manners. "I was worried you might not come. Mochi assured me you'd be here by 8:00, but it's already 8:10. You know I like to run a tight ship around here."

"I can see that." In truth the place had become rather shabby since Zuko and Iroh had worked there, not that Zuko had ever told her anything of his exploits while on the run as a traitor. The fine film of dust coating his office stood in stark juxtaposition to Pao's well-kempt appearance. _He __dresses__ himself__ like__ a sharp entrepreneur, __too bad__ the state of his shop would indicate otherwise._

"Well you must be rather eager to start on your first day, Azula is it." Pao spoke anxiously. He had been a little wary of having the exiled princess as an employee. Unfortunately for Pao, the Earth King himself had decreed for employers not to discriminate against Azula, lest she turn to criminal activities, and become a threat to the city, or worse a threat to him. "Of course you'll be a tea server. I'll have one of the others get you acquainted with how we run things here, and we'll be sailing smoothly in no time." He led Azula to the front of the shop where a young woman with chocolate pig tails was already busy serving two elderly customers.

"Jin, could you come here please?" Pao called the girl as she finished delivering the gentlemen's tea.

"Sure, anything wrong, sir?"

"No. To the contrary, we have new addition to our little tea serving family," the owner gestured toward Azula.

"Hey there," Jin extended a hand, "my name's Jin, welcome to the shop."

"I'm Azula," the princess responded, not even bothering to look at Jin's hand.

"Azula here will be our new tea server," Pao continued. "I'm entrusting you to show her the ropes Jin."

"Certainly," Jin beamed. "I'm sure we'll become great friends as well, right Azula?"

"We'll see," Azula sounded indifferent as Pao left them to their work.

"Now then, let me take you out back, so I can show you around."

Azula followed in silence, as Jin took her past Pao's office, to the other rooms behind the shop. Jin had heard of the princess' cruelty and atrocity. Yet it struck her as unlikely that the girl before her, about her age, could be as wicked as everyone claimed. She looked about as harmless as any other young lady, except for the topknot and golden eyes that betrayed her Fire Nation origins. "So yesterday was your first day here, huh?"

"Yes, the first day of a whole year I have to spend confined in these wretched city walls."

"Oh. Well you know, the city isn't so bad. I'm certain for someone like you, who might not be familiar with the sights and attractions it might be a little overwhelming, but it's really rather beautiful. Perhaps I might show you around sometime?"

"As enticing as your offer sounds, I don't really care for this city's culture."

"Oh, ok then. If you change your mind though, I'll be more than happy to take you on a tour of the best places around."

The job was rather easy as Azula soon discovered. After being supervised by Jin a few times, the princess had gotten into the rhythm of jotting down, and delivering orders. Pao had even stepped out to compliment Azula for swiftly learning the ins and outs of her duties. In truth she found it much harder to be courteous around the boorish customers that came in. All her life she had been worshipped by the unclean masses, now she had to act as their humble waitress. _How despicable that I should have to serve these commoners hand and foot, _Azula thought, offering a rather painful smile to the clients.

Jin's occasional banter kept Azula in check. Though she maintained interaction to a minimum initially, Azula appreciated the fact that Jin seemed to be treating her rather amiably, which was more than she could say about the gossiping, glowering masses encountered throughout the rest of the city. As the noon rolled around, Azula responded more readily to Jin's questions, and her voice was slightly less tinged with bitterness.

The lunch rush hour had come, and the two sat briefly at a table taking a break. _This Jin girl is rather ch__atty, at least she kept things from getting too boring or frustrating. Still, I could hardly consider her a friend, she and the rest of these Earth Kingdom proletarian are still the enemy. Nothing changes that._

"You know, I was actually worried when Pao told me that you were going to start working here. I didn't know what to expect from someone…with your reputation. But I've really enjoyed talking to you. I can understand that you might feel like a fish out of water here, but you seem to be handling things rather well." Jin attacked the croissant on her plate.

"Yes, well not a lot of people would say that, but I agree. I am an interesting person to talk to, and fully capable of handling whatever I encounter."

Jin giggled slightly, reaching for a plate full of eggs. _I'm amazed Pao pays her anything at all considering how much she eats. Of course, the same could be said about me, _Azula side-glanced the platefuls of stuff she had devoured. The all nigh training session had left her rather hungry, so she didn't hesitate to take full advantage of Pao's policy which offered employees with free meals.

"Can I ask you something?" Azula nodded in ascent. "What's it like? To be royalty I mean."

Azula bore into Jin's olive green eyes wondering why the girl was suddenly so curious about such a thing. "You are like a god on earth," Azula sounded nostalgic. "Nothing is outside your grasp. Everyone bows before. You stand above everything and everyone, having no equal."

"That must be rather lonely…standing above rather than alongside everyone."

Azula was taken aback by Jin's response, having expected a reaction of awe not pity. Azula was spared from answering Jin's comment when the next instant the door of the shop slammed wide open as a sooty man with rotten teeth waltzed in.

"It's Shou," Jin spoke under her breath. "He's an unsavory one. Let me handle him." Azula went to pick up the plates that she and Jin had used._ Lucky for me, she's handled the worst of the customers so far. _

"Good afternoon sir, might I interest you in a cup of jasmine tea? It's our after lunch special." Jin maintained a semblance of absolute courtesy.

"Cut the crap," Shou snorted. He brandished his yellowing teeth in a broad smile. "So I hear you have a new tea server, a _princess _Azula. Am I right?"

"Yes, sir, she started working today."

"Fine then, call her over."

"Excuse me?" Jin was confused as to what Shou might want with Azula.

"Why would I want to be tended by you, when I could have my tea served by a princess?" Shou laughed heartily.

"I'm sorry, but unfortunately she's rather busy." Jin tried to cover for her comrade.

"Don't give me that! I just saw her sitting down to a meal with you. I demand that she serve me, unless old man Pao would rather see me spend my money elsewhere."

"Just a moment," Jin left the repugnant man.

"I'm sorry Azula," Jin caught the princess on her way back from delivering some dishes. "Shou is demanding for you to wait on him. I don't think there's a way around it. Mr. Pao is a good man, but he gives customers too preference in situations like this."

"No matter, I've never been one to run away from my problems anyway. Let's see just who this Shou guy thinks he is." Azula spoke more to herself than Jin as she advanced on Shou.

"Good afternoon sir, what will you be having today," Azula uttered the same monotonous greeting she'd used all morning.

Shou gave Azula a once over. "That's it?" Shou scoffed. "Here I thought the princess of the fire nation would be the paragon of beauty. You look just as ragged as any of the local women."

"Perhaps you've come to the wrong place then, sir. You might be more at home in one of the nearby brothels than in a quaint tea shop such as this." Azula answered crossly.

"Heh, you have an impudent tongue too. For your information, that's precisely where I was before I decide to come in for some tea."

"So what'll it be?" Azula tapped her foot impatiently.

"Eh," he gauged the change in his pockets. "Get me a pot of lemon grass tea. I'm expecting a few buddies."

Two more males had joined Shou when Azula returned; a rather plump one to his right, and more shrew-like man on his left. "Heh, you're right she isn't much to look at, is she Shou," the beefy man bellowed. "At least we can still tell the guys down at the mines that we were served by a princess."

Azula merely glared at them as she walked over to deliver their order. _This entire day has gone better than expected. I won't allow a trio of lowlifes to ruin things for me. I'll just have to endure this. _

As the princess set down the tray though she felt a rough hand slither its way down her lower back before stopping at her butt and squeezing tightly. "I'm gonna have to disagree with you guys," the pointy toothed shrew jeered. "The princess seems mighty _fine _to…."

_Thunk!_ Azula smashed the teapot clear into the side of his face, knocking the man off his chair. "How dare you…" her nostrils flared as she looked down on him. It was one thing for them to address her so disrespectfully. _But laying a hand on me__ like that__ is unforgiveable!_

"Hey! No one does that to Kuro, you fire nation bitch!" The bigger of the two flung the table aside. Shou withdrew a long dagger.

Jin stood mouth agape at what Azula had done. As she saw the glint of Shou's dagger however, she realized the danger Azula was in. "No, stop this please!" She approached warily from the other side of the room. "Shou, Koji, I beg you to calm yourselves. Azula apologize to them please, and stop this fighting."

Azula gave Jin a hawk's glare telling not to get involved, which effectively quieted her.

Shou held out an arm against his behemoth of a friend. "I've got this."

"Not fighting two against one? So it looks like there is some sense of honor among you filth." Azula fell into a comfortable snake stance. "Come at me then." Shou charged holding the dagger above like an axe. As he swung down, Azula sidestepped, and swept the back of his knee, bowling him over.

"You amateur," Azula sneered. "That's a piercing weapon you're holding, why are you using it like a machete? Don't you know anything?"

_Wow she can really fight. _Jin looked on in awe before she realized that Pao should be alerted. She ran to his office, taking one last look backward, and wondering why the owner hadn't noticed the commotion already.

Shou got up, and brought his hands toward his center, holding the blade defensively. "Lucky shot," he spoke dismissively. "Don't expect to get lucky again, though." He lunged once more, swinging his weapon out like an ice pick. Azula caught his arm mid swing, twisted it onto his back, and slammed Shou sideways into a wall.

"You just don't get it do you?" She threw him a table, and turned to face the other. A mammoth fist struck her abdomen as she did so, sending her airborne into a corner of the shop. _Fool, she cursed herself as she soared upward. I trusted their resolve to fight fairly, and the other one snuck behind me while I was distracted._

"Hah, you got her Koji," Shou hooted, holding a hand to his bleeding head.

Azula tried to regain her breath as she stood. _I can't risk parrying, and dodging against someone like him, _she wiped some blood off her lips, and faced her gargantuan opponent. _If I use my bending it would __I could obliterate him. It would be__ the end of him, but it would spell my end as well. That can't be helped. I've got another technique, I think I can use. At least he put some distance between us with that blow he dealt._

"Looks like I was premature in thinking you had fighting honor," she sprinted toward Koji. She was seven feet from him when she broke into a crane stance. Just as she was about launch into a massive drop kick, a green robed figure stepped in from her left blocking her motion with an outstretched hand. _Pao you idiot!_

"Stop this, both of you," the shop owner stood between them. "Just look at the damage you've done to my…" Azula grasped his neck collar and threw him aside.

"Watch out you fool!" she admonished as one of Koji's fists sailed past the spot where Pao had previously stood. Evidently, the lumbering Koji didn't care for Pao's lecture. As he thrust another fist, this time aimed at the princess, Azula back flipped onto a table using it to catapult herself forward. She flew into a flawless round house kick, delivered square at her opponent's jaw. Koji staggered backward, but maintained his balance.

Pao looked on, knees shaking. "Shou…I want you to take your friends and…get out of here." He piped meekly. "Otherwise, I'll have to inform the police. You know all they need is one last excuse to lock you up." Pao's tone gained some bravado.

"Alright, alright. There's no need to bring the law into this old man." Shou tried to sound calm. "Let's get out of here Koji; this crap shack isn't worth our time." Koji walked over to pick up their still unconscious comrade. The left side of his face was red with blood where it wasn't scalded from the boiling tea that fell on it. "Don't worry, we'll finish this some other time," Shou called after Azula as they walked out the door.

"Azula that was amazing," Jin grinned gleefully. "Those guys are such trash, they got what they…"

"That's enough Jin," Pao breathed heavily. "Look at my poor tea shop." He mourned at the overturned and splintered tables and chairs. "There is nothing at all admirable about the way Azula conducted herself. You were way out of line!" He rounded on the princess.

"Are you joking!?" Azula demanded incredulously. "Those men were complete thugs. One of them harassed me, and would've done more if I hadn't intervened."

"Still for you to have gone to such extremes is inexcusable in any one of my employees. That being said I think it's best if…"

"Are you considering firing me?" Azula's voice sounded slightly hurt. It had only been a day, but Azula had not entirely minded the drudgery of Pao's shop. "You saw them. The big one would've ground you to dust, if I hadn't saved you. Now I'm beginning to think it may've been best for him to have smashed your brains out."

Pao ignored her and went on. "…it's best if you don't come back tomorrow. I can do without people who will such draw attention to themselves, start brawls, and destroy my shop."

"Fine," Azula kicked a chair across what remained of the dining area, letting it crash against the opposite wall. "Take care Jin," Azula called as an afterthought while crossing the entrance's threshold.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? My fight scenes tend to be rather brief or lacking in description, I hope this was ok.


	8. Gathering Danger

A/N: I hope you guys haven't lost interest in this story. I know I've been far too long in updating, but school and work have kept me really busy lately. As a matter of fact, I was supposed to be studying for finals when I wrote this. Oh well, I'll suffer for it later, but I was just too eager to type this up.

Thanks to anyone who's reviewed or provided input so far: Caladbolg777, Rishingashes, Deep Metal, reddragonn343, and anyone else I might have missed.

At any rate, things really start to pick up after this chapter, though. Enjoy!

* * *

Even before receiving Zuko's message, Aang had felt a gathering storm. Near a month had passed since FireLord Ozai's death, and while he knew the world would be long in regaining balance, the Avatar couldn't avoid a certain sense of foreboding.

No longer standing it, he left the Southern Water Tribe on the pretext of visiting the Southern Air Temple. While Katara and Sokka weren't too keen to believe Aang, at least they didn't have Toph around to tell them he was lying. En route to the Fire Nation capital, the sense of looming peril only intensified. After stopping at several port cities, the Avatar had been regaled with details of continued Fire Nation assaults on the southwest and northern parts of the Earth Kingdom.

Eager to get to the bottom of things, Aang had Appa fly double time to the FireLord's palace. It was then that he encountered FireLord Zuko's messenger hawk. Having read Zuko's call for help, Aang didn't know whether to feel relieved that Zuko had not betrayed their cause as he'd feared, or dread at the scale of the new conflict facing them.

With the fall of FireLord Ozai they had believed peace would return. Yet the Fire Nation was proving to be more like a hydra; taking out its head only produced two more to take its place.

The former fire princess stormed through the market streets of Ba Sing Se. _That jelly boned fool. I saved him from a beating, and he kicks me out?! Arrggh, I should have chewed him out for his cowardice._

She stomped along in frustration, failing to see a middle-aged woman standing in her way. She only noticed moments later, when she'd been knocked back from the sudden impact against the much larger, big-boned woman. "Watch where you're going!" the princess barked.

"Me? I was just standing in place," the bushy haired lady retorted. "I think it's you who has to watch it, princess of the baby eaters."

"Just get out of my way," Azula snarled, elbowing past the woman. The insults and wild rumors had only worse as the days wore on. _And they'll keep escalating as more and more people find out I'm here, _the ex-princess thought, drawing a bit of pleasure from the fact that even in such a setting she could so easily set herself apart. In a strange, obfuscated way, their banter did attest to her ferocity and infamy after all.

_Still it would be foolish to let them think they have the edge on me with such feeble taunts, _Azula considered as she began to relax. Her eye caught a street performer and his companion to her left. _Less than two hours before my mandatory volunteer work, _Azula smirked at the oxymoron. _No point in going home, I may as well explore whatever this impoverished district has to offer._

"Hey there Mooky we have an audience," a smiling, lanky man, strumming an instrument akin to a sitar, called to his hog monkey companion. Eager to please, the primate drew a small flute from the pockets of the forest green vest she wore. A flowing melody filled drifted with each note the duo played, springy and lively. For added effect, Mooky hopped onto a large rubber ball, balancing as it circled to and fro.

_Puh-lease, they consider these childish trivialities culture? _Mooky jumped off the rotating ball, as they concluded the piece. Edging over to Azula, the spirited hog monkey held an outstretched hand. "Thanks, but I'd rather not offer such crude entertainment my patronage." Mooky cocked his head sideways, as the former princess left. "That's ok, Mooky. You can't expect crazy fire barbarians to know about entertainment," Azula barely caught the performer's words as she walked off.

"Well, I've wasted enough time here," she sighed turning a course for the Civil Works Offices.

Unlike before, all eyes shifted to Azula as she entered the volunteers' meeting room. A mix of fear, awe, and indignation showed itself over the open-mouthed volunteers. Electing to ignore them, Azula marched to the front of the room, and stood stone-faced, staring at the door Chiang, their team leader, would enter from.

The ex-princess' efforts were not enough as only a few seconds later she heard a young man two places to her right address her. "No way! You should be under the blade of a guillotine or handing from the gallows by now. What the hell are you doing here?!"

"What are you babbling about?" Azula questioned, hiding her confusion.

"What? You tried to burn off half of Kuro's face with firebending, and you don't expect any consequences of it?"

So they'd heard of her little tea shop brawl. "Tried to burn his face off? You actually believed what that filth told you? Hah, that was just hot lemon grass tea that scalded him. Believe me, if I had wanted to, I wouldn't have _tried to_ burn off his face; I would have done it."

"Besides, Joo Dee told us you weren't allowed to injure anyone while you were exiled. They should have locked you up immediately; it just goes to show how spineless our police system can be sometimes."

"Oh, please. Do us all a favor and get off your soapbox. The rules have only prevented me from using _firebending _to injure anyone. I can still be fairly lethal without it, as Shou and his crew will attest. Besides, why do any of you even care? From what I've heard Shou's gang is little more than a pack of thugs. Be glad I finally did what you gutless worms didn't have it in you to do."

The young man opened his mouth to speak, but the door at the front opened before anymore could be said. Chiang entered, greeting the crowd in his usual manner before they embarked to continue the prior day's efforts.

"Miss Azula…" Chiang smirked as he handed her a pickaxe. "I heard about your little run in with a local street gang today. Quite an interesting way to end your first day on a job wouldn't you say?"

"Like I care," she responded curtly, taking the pickaxe. After having to explain herself to the others, she wasn't in the mood for idle chatter.

"Well you should," she felt his rugged hand fall firmly on her shoulder, preventing her from walking away. She tossed his hand aside with a swift motion of her own and turned to face him. "You really shouldn't be trying to forge a negative reputation with the people of this city. It will only serve to widen the rift between you and everyone else. In the end, it will only hurt you."

"I can handle myself without advice from you, thank you very much," the former princess hissed. "You earth kingdom filth can think what you will of me. I have no interest in any of this, except insofar as it concerns my ability to survive."

"That's what I mean," he sighed heavily while Azula wondered how long he was going to hold her up. "Listen to yourself. Don't tell me that you don't suffer acting like this city is a jungle that you have to _survive _in, alienating yourself from everyone."

"I served many years in the war," he went on. "And do you know what all those years of service taught me?" Azula glared; her annoyance only too transparent. "After witnessing immeasurable suffering and death on the battlefield, my patriotic, glory hungry youth disappeared. I saw Fire Nation, Water Tribe, and Earth Kingdom soldiers all perish; we all bled for our respective causes regardless of nation. From the depths of inhumanity, I saw the common humanity in us all: our willingness to lay down our very lives for the people we served and loved. We all suffered, and we all fell. If only we could all have understood one another…"

"I don't recall having to endure veteran sentimentalities as part of my 'community service'." Azula responded coolly.

"You don't understand," his voice became edgy. "That's what you're driving at by alienating yourself and nation from the world. You foster a world view that can only lead to death and destruction. Instead try to see the value of each nation, and its diversity. That is, after all, the point to you being here."

"I don't need your preaching," Azula turned to leave. "You almost sound as pathetic as my uncle and brother; going on about the merits of peace and brotherhood. We could have brought you savages true civilization if only you'd been more receptive."

Twilight found the volunteer crew retreating into the city, a small fraction of the way closer to completing their task. _We'll be piecing together that wall for months at the snail's pace everyone's going, _Azula criticized. _Who would've thought the earth vermin would take so long just to recover from the minor damage our drill caused their fortifications. A real leader would've finished the project by now. _Like it mattered; at least she would be able to continue making her excursions outside the city to train.

Chiang's words had not left her despite her best efforts to pound them out with each swing of her pickaxe. Perhaps some firebending would provide the therapeutic means to rid her of such weak thoughts poisoning her mind. Taking a deep breath, she let go of the day's tension. With a long exhale, she felt the vitality of breath flow threw her arms as both of them discharged a slice of blue flame against a stony face.

The oxide ores in the rock melted on contact, succumbing to her flame. Spying a small outcropping of fairly erect rock, she charged. Twenty meters from the stone formation, she leapt propelling herself the full distance with a jettison of fire behind her. From her vantage point, the boulders took life, appearing more like a battalion of Earth Kingdom troops. Reaching peak height, a torrent of blue fire balls rained down her targets, as she practically carpet bombed the area. She landed in a perfect flaming axe kick, splitting the closest boulder in half.

The field lay strewn with rock fragments, and she indulged in the thoughts of her fallen enemies left in pieces by her deadly precision. With a flick of a finger, the frail tall grass and other flora surrounding the battlefield, lit up in azure death.

General Kuma lumbered into his tent, looking more like a hulking bear than a person. It had been several weeks since his troops had seen any action. Each passing day's monotony wore even more heavily upon his thick, colored face; his almost Mongolian features fixed in a permanent glare.

His hunger for bloodshed already insatiable, the thought of waiting another day made Kuma's blood boil. Indeed, he nearly strangled the poor runner who'd delivered General Naru's most recent message…

_Renewing our efforts without re-establishing supply lines from the Fire Nation would be disastrous. Do not commence the recapture of Ba Sing Se until I send word to do so. In the meantime you know what else needs to be taken care of…_

Apparently, General Kuma was still being largely kept out of war deliberations, despite being a full-fledged general. It bothered him little, however, to have Naru orchestrate the overall strategy. The subtleties and nuances of macro scale war tactics had never appealed much to Kuma. Rather, his unparalleled ferocity, and bloodlust were his claims to office; a willingness attack where no one else would dare. The drive to win at all costs, even if it meant throwing all of his men into the meat-grinder, or descending to the farthest depths of hell.

So be it. He would handle 'what needed to be taken care of', and wait. Some of the cannon fodder from the newer infantry units would make decent sparring opponents in the mean time.

Drawing a crimson sack from his pockets, he addressed the cloaked figure, who had been waiting at his tent, for the first time. "Make it a clean kill. Discretion is not of upmost importance, just get the job done. General Naru has promised a bonus if you manage to bring back the body."

"Hello? Hello? Come on! It's been 10 minutes already." The messenger boy continued to pound on Azula's door. The irate princess finally awoke, and stormed over. _This is starting to get old._

"About time," the boy admonished as she opened the door. "Boy, it looks like you didn't escape the fight with Shou completely unscathed, did you?" She wore the same bedraggled countenance from the morning prior. Failing to obtain any response from Azula, the young messenger continued. "Still, I wish I could've been there to see it. Chou was as mad as a rabid saber tooth moose-lion. And his other friend's face was so swollen and blistered, I though a second head was growing out of it. Looks like you saved me the trouble of beating them to a pulp myself," the chatty kid flexed his lanky muscles. "They've been down at our shop messing with my mom more than a couple of times."

"Don't you have something to deliver?" Azula spoke in monotone, caring little for the boy's tirade.

"Geez, aren't we in a hurry to head to the coal mines," he drew a yellowed noted. "Mochi down at the office was furious that you 'conducted yourself with such recklessness and audacity'." He deepened his voice for added effect. "He was seriously considering letting you go. Lucky for you the city's new coal mines don't discriminate. They need a lot of people to begin excavating, so they'll take anyone."

"No thanks," Azula pulled her hand away refusing the note. "Tell Mochi that I'd rather keep my lungs." The door creaked shut, leaving the messenger boy outside. _Like I'm going to let myself be last pick, and to a __**coal mine?**__ At least the tea shop carried some dignity with it, but a filthy mine? By Agni, never in a thousand years!_

At length the former princess grew tired of lounging around her _cell _as she liked to refer to the hut. Out of nothing better to do, she settled on taking care of some laundry, knowing the degrading experience would have to come sooner or later. _I've never been one for fashion, but this is ridiculous,_ she complained gathering up each set of identically styled verdant cotton pants and shirts that constituted her wardrobe. _At least I won't see any sleepless nights worrying about what I'm going to wear the next day. _

Basket in hand, Azula walked off to the city's center. She'd noticed the laundry houses right next to the local baths on the city map she'd purchased. She could indulge in a soothing bath after her chore was done. Agni knew two days without a proper bath was far too long for the princess.

Azula walked through the stone wall sectioning off the laundry houses from the rest of the district. _Ah, just as I'd hoped, _she smiled satisfied that the houses were empty. She'd counted on being alone. Seeing as it was barely noon and the middle of the week, most of the peasantry was still working a day job.

_Where to begin? Let's see…how exactly does this sort of business work?_ The princess scrutinized the rows of limestone slabs aligned against a constant stream of flowing water that bisected the laundry houses._ Ok, so it looks like some sort of aqueduct system delivers water for washing, but what the heck are these slabs for? And don't they have any soap? Crap, this is going to be…_

Azula stopped mid thought, and wheeled around into a defensive stance as she caught sight of a green blur out of the corner of her eye. "Whoa, easy there," Jin held up her hands in surprise at Azula's sudden movements. "Don't go trying to kill me. I just wanted to see what you were up to."

"Jin. Aren't you supposed to be working?" Azula's voice held a tinge of annoyance at no longer being alone.

"What kind of way is that to greet a friend?" Jin spoke playfully, her words only serving to scrunch Azula's eyebrows closer together. "Well actually, today's my day off. I work Sundays at Pao's, so he gives me some time off during the week. I was actually going to get some groceries when I saw you come in. I take it you aren't working today either?"

"No." The expanse of a few silent seconds made it seem to be Azula's only response until she continued. "Those buffoons at Mochi's office wanted to assign me to some coal mines. As if I didn't have an intimate enough relationship with the pick axe already. So I came here instead…to...do laundry."

"Well you don't sound too thrilled about it," Jin smiled. "I can help you if you'd like?"

_She almost sounds eager to help, _Azula shuddered slightly. "Thanks, but I was actually going to rough it alone."

"C'mon, I know you're not exactly an expert at this sort of thing. Maybe I can show you a thing or two so you're not in left completely in the dark, so to speak. Besides, you know it'll be more fun with a friend."

"Fine," Azula grudgingly accepted. At the least, it would save her hours of frustration. And she did sort of know Jin after all. Making a fool of herself around her wasn't so bad considering she had sort of done so the day before. "Lead the way then," Azula sighed.

"Great," Jin beamed. "Ok to start with we're going to need some soap, a wash bat, and a decent sized cauldron. They keep all that stuff in the store rooms out back," she pointed to a shack-sized room at the end of the enclosure.

Gathering up the necessary wares, the pair chose a spot at one of the limestone slabs along the running water. "Ok," Jin continued, seemingly enjoying the lesson she was giving. "We've got the cauldron filled with water, now we have to heat it. Hot water works best for removing stains, and…"

Ignoring the rest of Jin's comment Azula submerged a hand in the cauldron, bringing its contents to a vigorous boil. "There, that's done," Azula smirked at Jin's surprised look.

"I had some spark rocks in my…aren't you not supposed to do that?" The minor display had Jin taken aback.

"It's alright," Azula delighted in display her abilities, even something so trivial. It had been a while since she'd had any form of an audience. "We're the only one's here."

"Ok, so then we have to throw in some of this cow-pig fat, and ash. It'll mix in the water to make soap, or at least some hot, soapy water."

_This stuff is disgusting, _Azula tossed the pliant and pungent animal fat into the cauldron. "Ok we've already prewashed your clothes. After that you just wash each item one at a time on the stone washboard," she pointed to the stone slab. "See how it's indented, almost bowl-shaped? You just lay a shirt or whatever in there, throw some of the soapy water we made, and get the stains out with the wash bat. After that, just rinse, and wring it out. I'll get some more stuff, so I can help you out," she left Azula to begin the chore.

_Let's get this over with. _Azula took a shirt, doused it with soap, and proceeded to beat it with the short stone wash bat Jin had provided. The former princess was splashed with water with every attempt to beat out the shirt's dirt stains. After a few swings her front was thoroughly drenched. "Well, this is a stupid way to do laundry. I don't know how we do it back home, but I'm sure it's far better than this."

Jin sprinted back to Azula, alarmed at the dull thuds reverberating from the washboard the former princess was attacking. "Hey! Hold on Azula, that's not how you do it," Jin did her best not to laugh. Still, she couldn't avoid letting out a few stray snickers.

Her mirth only served to enrage Azula. "What's so funny?!" she charged, upset at evidently having made a fool of herself.

"N-nothing," Jin breathed. "It's just...you're not supposed to actually _beat _the clothes. Look at how frayed and ripped you left your shirt."

"Well what in the hell am I supposed to do then? This thing is called a wash _bat _isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's true," Jin regained her composure. "But you're supposed to use it more like a rolling pin. You know...roll it back and forth like this."

"Oh," Azula mentally cursed herself for having made such a grave oversight.

Fortunately, the rest of the operation went without a hitch. In a short hour, the former princess and Jin had finished. "Ok, we've got everything hung up."

"Well, that was easy enough," Azula passed an arm over a streak of sweat on her forehead. "Listen...umm...thanks for your help," Azula held out a hand.

"Don't mention it. Anything you might need, don't hesitate to ask. That's what _friends_ are for." Azula noticed the extra emphasis on the word 'friends', but didn't quite mind it. Camaraderie with Jin didn't sound so bad._ At the very least having her around might prove useful_. "So, do you want to do some grocery shopping with me? It'll probably be a while 'till your stuff dries up."

"Actually, I was hoping to spend some time at the baths. Just because I'm here doesn't mean I have to smell like a rabid hog-monkey, though everyone else seems to. You're welcome to join me if you like."

"Sure I'd love to. And afterward we can get those groceries," Jin walked alongside the former princess.

"Oh, and one more thing," Azula turned to face Jin. "Tell anyone the little mishap we had earlier, and I guarantee you, it won't be the last time I'll have used a wash bat to _beat _anything."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that," Jin simpered. "I'd never tell."

Azula could only describe the rest of the day as unusually relaxing. The baths had been more like a sauna after Azula had worked a little firebending. Still, she could have done without Jin's banter about her family, and early school days, as well as the barrage of questions she'd endured about life in the Fire Nation. Luckily, things managed to turn around when, at the end of their excursion into the markets, Jin invited Azula to dinner at her family's house. With nothing but her left over stew to look forward too, Azula was only too happy to oblige.

The midsummer sun still hung high as Azula made her way through the cobbled city streets. The city took on an almost labyrinthine appearance in the heart of its residential district. Carbon copies of the common dilapidated stone dwelling with olive roof tiles packed the district. Even with Azula's keen sense of direction, finding Jin's house proved an almost Herculean task.

"Good evening Azula," Jin opened the door just before Azula knocked.

"Good evening to you too," she strode on without having been formally let in. Unlike her own home, Azula noticed this one had a dividing wall, splitting the home into two rooms. Standard issue drab oak cabinetry, and flimsy wooden furniture decorated the central room. Instead of the usual earthen scent native to peasant housing, Azula's sharp nostrils noted a simmering broth over the open fireplace. "Nice place. It's very...lovely."

"Thanks. It's not often we have a guest, you know. Everyone's really excited to meet you. Take a seat while I go call them," Jin disappeared into the next room.

_Excited to meet me? Yeah, right. They're probably horrified at the thought of it. Why else would they crowd in the home's only bedroom rather than waiting out here like Jin? At least the food smells edible. I can endure their presence if it means getting a good meal out of it._

"Alright," Jin reappeared, her three family members at her tail in procession. "Azula I'd like you to meet my mother, Bo." She gestured to a careworn, middle aged woman.

"Pleased to meet you," the chocolate haired woman offered a steady hand, though her eyes failed to meet Azula's.

"Likewise," Azula shook her hand curtly.

"This is my brother Junzi." A fiery eight-year-old, wearing what appeared to be a burlap sack as a tunic, stepped forward. He shook the princess' hand confidently before saying, "nice to meet'cha."

"And this," she turned lastly to the man behind her. "This is my father, Huang'Ti."

The corner of Azula's mouth twitched slightly as she stifled a wicked smile. The jolly street performer from earlier stood before her. His bony, wizened features were even more alarming since he was out of his performer's outfit wearing only some plain brown robes.

"I believe we've already met," the man sounded irked.

"Oh really?" Jin asked innocently.

"Why yes, I managed to catch a performance starring him and…Mooky was it?"

"Yeah, that's my dad's flute playing prodigy. Father started training him since he was one month old, isn't that right dad?" She turned to her father who only offered a curt nod in assent. Sensing a slight tension, Jin quickly changed the subject. "Well, mother and I prepared a delicious broth with trout and vegetables. Why don't we sit down and eat? It's just about dinner time anyway."

Azula slunk back allowing Jin and her father to lead the way. To Azula's surprise, Jin offered her father an arm, helping him stumble up to the kitchen table. Apparently the man had a sort of walking impediment though the steady posture he'd shown earlier had betrayed none of that.

"You can sit here Azula," Jin directed her friend to a chair across from her father. The man continued to stare at her wordlessly, while his daughter went to help her mother serve up their meal.

"Thanks for taking my seat," Junzi stole Azula's attention. He looked ridiculously destitute, perched atop a rickety stool at a corner of the table next to his father.

"You have your sister to thank for that," Azula answered. "Besides, the stool does make you look taller, don't you agree?"

Junzi pouted, turning to his dad instead. Not another word was spoken until Jin and Bo had finished laying out the dinner. "Wow, smells good," Junzi inhaled the wafting vapors of his bowl. "You guys bought real trout this time right?"

Jin turned to Azula, "I hope you like it. It's a family favorite."

"Of course. It looks delicious. Thank you all for inviting me." She directed her attention to the rest of Jin's family with her last comment, but received little more than a strained nod from Huang'Ti and a meek 'you're welcome' from his wife. No matter, it would be the only compliment she planned on offering anyway.

Not waiting for any more deliberation, Junzi began slurping up the broth. The rest of the family soon joined in, albeit with a little more decency. "I want seconds," Junzi called for his mom, dropping his bowl on the table. Pleased that he was the first one to ask for seconds, he looked to see how far everyone else had gotten. While everyone else had nearly finished their first bowl, Azula had not even begun. Instead her hands were cupped against a downturned forehead, and she seemed to be muttering something Junzi hadn't heard over his loud slurping. "What—the—heck—are you doing?" Junzi pointed at her.

"Junzi! That's very rude," Jin admonished her sibling. "Please don't mind him, Azula. He didn't know that you were—err, what were you doing again?"

"The traditional meal time prayer to Agni. It's customary before a meal in the Fire Nation." Azula smirked, _the earth savages don't seem to take much stock in honoring their gods, if they even have any that is._

"Agni? Is that the patron spirit of destruction you people seem so reverent about?" Huang'Ti scoffed.

"Destruction? To the contrary, Agni is the source of all life on earth. After all, how long could life exist in a world without the sun?" Azula lectured. "Wherever Agni shines, there is life and prosperity. So even here it would be proper to honor his divinity."

"Dad's never bought into religion much. Something about it being the 'cancer of humanity', I think," Jin offered. "Still, it's nice of you to have prayed to Agni for us."

Azula nodded swallowing a spoonful of the trout stew. A welcome mix of hearty potatoes, watery zucchini, and rich carrot greeted her palate. The dish was actually lacking in fish, but Azula had to admit, she hadn't eaten anything half as good since she'd left the Fire Nation. In short order she'd had seconds, and then thirds.

"Wow, where does it all go?" Junzi blurted out. "And to think that butcher guy said you were picky about your food."

"I prefer to consider myself _selective _about what I eat, rather than picky," Azula played with some fish bones on her bowl. It was rather disappointing that the best conversation to be had was out of an eight-year-old boy. _I won't be too long in leaving; these people are the most run-of-the-mill types I've ever met._

Junzi didn't seem to know what to make of her remark. "Don't worry Junzi, I don't understand her either. She seems to be fairly _selective _about a lot of things, though" Huang'Ti broke in.

_Well, well, it looks like the old man doesn't feel like opening his mouth about anything, except to affront me. _"I hope you're not referring to your monkey's performance again. Honestly, if it means that much to you, I'll give you a copper piece for your troubles." She made a move to reach for her trouser pockets.

"No thanks. It would leave a bad taste in my mouth to take money from such filth, not to mention having had to dine with you."

"Dad!" Jin gave him a reproving look. "Please, don't say such things." She turned to the fire princess. "Sorry Azula, I didn't think father would be so…negative about me inviting you."

"Well, maybe I shouldn't have come," Azula rose turning to Huang'Ti. "I didn't expect to be well-received, but I also didn't expect to take insults from an ignorant cripple, who can't even provide for his ramshackle of a family with a real job."

A small part of Azula regretted her last words as she saw Jin's face contort with hurt. "A cripple? Why don't you have your precious Fire Nation or your almighty Agni give me back my good leg?!" Huang'Ti regained Azula's attention. "Do you think I enjoy living a razor's edge above being a beggar? I've been denied every job in the city at least twice. You people took it all away, when you destroyed my village. I was only 12 years old, but the explosives weren't very discriminating. He pulled up the right sleeve of his pants, exposing a limb so mangled and scared it hardly resembled a leg anymore. Azula could see odd protrusions that might still be embedded shrapnel.

The fire princess opened her mouth in rebuttal, but Jin spoke first. "Maybe, you'd better just go," she cast her head at the floor. "I honestly didn't think things would turn out so bad…or that you could have said such things. I thought I was your friend."

Wordlessly, Azula stepped out of the house, and made her way back home.

* * *

A/N: Definitely one of my longer chapters, though I feel I kinda lost steam toward the end. The names for Jin's family members don't have any significance. Bo and Huang'Ti, I made up on the spot. Junzi, though is a term Confucius used to describe the ideal, most virtuous type of person. Of course that bears no importance to the story.

If you had no idea who General Kuma was I don't blame you. I haven't spent much time characterizing him and Naru, but they're the two rogue Generals that are continuing the war despite Fire Lord Ozai's death.

Lastly, new chapters should arrive more frequently now (I'm thinking about once a week). I've only got a summer job to contend with for the next few months, so I should be able to stay on top of this fic. Thanks for reading!


	9. Triumvirate

A/N: Well this submission is terribly late. I meant to have it up about a week and half ago, but couldn't bring myself to do it. I kept going back and rewriting things, and picking at certain parts. I'm still not all that proud of the final product. It still feels choppy and somehow incomplete, but I just didn't want to delay things any longer, so here you are.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I've been forgetting to do these. Just remember: I don't own Avatar, I'm merely borrowing it for my own personal fun.

--

"_I thought I was your friend..." _Jin's words echoed through the princess's mind in the passing days. Jin, she'd sounded as resigned as Mai, and pained as Ty Lee all at once. "This won't do, developing such useless attachments" Azula admonished herself. "I've started to lose sight of what matters. Father's enemies remain; they relish in his death."

The former princess sprung up from her bed. "I am his sole remaining legacy to the world. Only I can revive the dream of our royal line, but for that to happen I must become stronger."Some training would surely provide the distraction her mind needed, and help her regain her bearings.

Head cocked high, Azula made her way through the early morning city streets. _I'm done playing by this city's rules. My time bumming around with these people has only confirmed their inferiority and primitive nature._

* * *

"When did you say he arrived, Uncle?" Fire Lord Zuko fumbled with the Fire Lord's headpiece at his topknot. General Senshurei's surprise arrival had caught the Fire Lord off guard, not having expected the man for another week.

"Near half an hour after dawn, Fire Lord Zuko. I've already taken care of accommodations for the general and his battalions. Senshurei was very insistent on meeting with you, my lord."

"I told you uncle, you don't have to call me Fire Lord, especially not in private. Do you have any idea what tidings Senshurei brings that are so urgent?"

"The matter of our rogue generals has begun to shake the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe's faith in our Nation's resolve for peace. Based on General Senshurei's testimony, if we don't act soon, we could have the entire nation falling apart at our feet. Civil war may become inevitable unless Naru and Kuma are brought under control. General Senshurei has already taken the initiative in summoning a war council to assemble this evening."

"Hmmm, he seems to have overstepped his bounds a little," Zuko turned to his chamber's window. A straggling squadron of Senshurei's elite firebenders was still making its way toward a barracks just outside the palace. "It is customary for only the Fire Lord to declare a war council, especially in these types of situations. Nonetheless, General Senshurei has shown himself steadfast in his loyalty to me, if his early arrival is any indication."

"I would have liked to wait for Aang to arrive before commencing any deliberation, but if things are in such turmoil as Senshurei describes quick action is best. " He walked to a vanity mirror, reaching for a bottle of cinnamon perfume. "In the meantime I've got to explain to Mai and Ty Lee why I can't join them to Ember Island like we'd planned..."

* * *

True to her word, Azula eschewed all the trivialities of the commoner's life. She had enough money for the present, any funds she might need later on could be obtained through other means. As for maintaining her hut, she hardly spent any time there at all now. The cliffs and hills sprawling out from the Serpent's Pass had become her home. Only at night did she return to the walled city, and even then it was only to pick up supplies and eat a little. Contradictory to the terms of her banishment, Azula's absence went for the most part unnoticed. The city's higher ups had paid the princess little attention, while most of the peasantry went about their lives, happy that as if by some magic, the malcontent girl was gone.

Word of the festering conflict in the west had not yet reached the northeastern-most city of the Earth Kingdom. While fortifications were erected and supplies gathered in places like Omashu and Gaoling, the Earth King passed his days signing a new ordinance to ensure people kept bearded cats on a leash, or creating another office to increase the 'efficiency' of the city's developing bureaucracy.

_They'll be dead before the month is out, and they don't have a clue..._the cloaked bounty hunter mused. The muscle-brained General Kuma had certainly been loose tongued. Most clients only gave Jun what little information needed to get her mark, Kuma on the other hand readily divulged information about his upcoming siege of Ba Sing Se. _No wonder, that other general is the brains of the operation...Too bad that fatso Kuma wasn't as good at providing information that's actually __useful._

'The Fire Nation princess is somewhere in Ba Sing Se', he'd said. _Perfect, too bad there's only about half a million people sardined in that forsaken city._ Even if he'd provided a personal article, anything bearing the princess's scent, how would the raven-haired assassin look stalking her prey mounted on a shirshu in the middle of the city? She'd still been mulling over her options as the trip to the city of walls and secrets approached its end.

The blood-red of Jun's lips curved into a smirk. She'd never believed in luck, but it definitely seemed to be on her side tonight. Half a mile to the city, a freak lightning bolt had nearly struck her and her steed. Dismounting and stalking to its source, she'd found the very fire princess she'd been sent to terminate. How fortunate. She continued to watch the girl, hidden behind an opening at a nearby cliff face.

It would be best to kill her now, while the going was good. But she could wait a little. She was watching what would undoubtedly be the prodigy's last performance. What an honor. Lightning arched freely from her extended fingertips, and roaring blue flame followed each of her kicks. There was no doubt the princess was everything the master firebender that Jun had heard.

_It won't do to let her get too tired out, though _Jun resolved. S_he won't have any fight left in her for me, when I kill her. _She waited for the girl to finish one last set before drawing her whip, and whistling for her shirshu.

* * *

"Rise for the honorable and high Lord of the Fire Nation," the Dragon of the West heralded Zuko's arrival to the war council. Using a separate entrance, Zuko took up the Fire Lord's throne, as of yet still wreathed in flame. _We'll have to fix that. I'm practically broiling, and it's hard to see anything._

All other participants had already been waiting for their lord. On their knees they surveyed the long graven map of the four nations before the Fire Lord's throne. Some pieces had already been laid out indicating their own forces and those to be faced.

As the assembled rose for their leader, Fire Lord Zuko could see the meager showing before him: little more than a rabble of nondescript, undistinguished captains and few admirals. Three or so Fire Sages, better suited for ceremony and decorum than strategy and war, were sprinkled among those gathered. Zuko could hardly see the only notable presence, General Senshurei, who was seated at the far end of the room.

"Good Evening to everyone. All of you know very well why this council has been called." A few solemn nods gave ascension. "In light of Generals Naru and Kuma's betrayal, war threatens the peace of the world once more. Unfortunately, most military records concerning these rogue militants was lost during the recent events of the Day of Black Sun. We know that together, Naru and Senshurei, control two-thirds of the nation's troops, but little else can be found. I now give the floor to General Senshurei to brief the council on any pertinent information he may have on these men."

"My humble pleasure, Fire Lord," Senshurei leaned into the group, causing his face to come into the firelight. His piercing, wide-bridged nose was the first thing Zuko noticed as well as his sunken slate eyes. His ebony hair was parted down the middle, and was moderately streaked with gray. "I have known the men in question for many years both inside the military and out. Throughout the course of the last several years the late Fire Lord Ozai bequeathed command of the military to Naru, Kuma and myself. General Naru had until recently been tasked with maintaining the nation's supply lines as well as heading major blockades and naval efforts. He is an artillery and naval specialist. Conversely, General Kuma had concentrated on ground efforts in the Earth Kingdom. Kuma succeeded the Dragon of the West following the failed siege of Ba Sing Se. While Kuma lacks the strategic finesse General Iroh demonstrated, his ferocity and daring do not fall short, and his disregard for human life, including for his own troops, is inexorable. Not surprisingly, General Kuma commands the largest, but least skilled among our brigades, except of course for the yu-yan archers, which also fall under his command."

"As for myself, Lord Ozai tasked me with the command and training of the most capable firebenders in the military. My holding is therefore highly skilled, although nowhere the size of the other two generals." Senshurei let the members digest the information.

A younger councilman, most likely a captain, raised a wavering hand into the air. "So...ummm... it looks like we don't have much going for us in terms of available troops. Is their any chance we might be able to call on the other nation's for aid?"

"To an extent," Senshurei responded. "In the wake of our continued occupation of Earth Kingdom territories, many are fearful of our intentions to the extent of paranoia. The mostly scattered Earth Kingdom troops will continue to defend their lands against Naru and Kuma's onslaught, but they will not be too keen to cooperate with us. Any sort of coordinated attack will be difficult. Naru has put a hiatus on most naval operations, but we can count on the Water Tribes having their hands full as soon as the Fire Navy moves again."

"Considering the resources at their disposal, and the type of men they seem to be, Naru and Kuma are not likely to yield to a diplomatic solution," Fire Lord Zuko addressed the others. "Given what you know about them, General Senshurei, what might you be able to tell us about their possible motives and battle strategies?

"As I've said, General Kuma has no regard for the lives of others. He enjoys the thrill of slaughter, and the devastation of pillaging fire. That is his sole reason. General Naru would most likely be the brains of the operation, so to speak. Even as a lower ranking lieutenant he was known as a scheming opportunist. Undoubtedly he has set his sights on the throne." A few of the other councilmen looked to each other in disbelief. Zuko was unphased, he had already expected a coup, Senshurei had only reaffirmed his beliefs. Nearest to the Fire Lord, the Dragon of the West lowered his head in either contemplation or concern, Zuko couldn't tell.

"The two generals met considerable defection and in some cases resistance after announcing their deliberate continuation of the war despite Fire Lord Zuko's decree. After the dust settled, many old territories were lost. The two will most likely begin by reconquering what has been lost, after their supply lines have been re-established. They will push as soon as possible, gaining additional momentum with the arrival of Sozin's comet."

"Thank you general, you have been most helpful. We must now move to handle the matter as quickly as possible. The Floor is open for discussion."

"If I could just have a moment, Fire Lord Zuko," Iroh turned to face his nephew. "I have one final question for the general."

His voice sounded grave and foreboding, throwing the young Fire Lord aback before he finally answered. "Certainly, anything that may provide further insight into the situation."

"General, you indicated that our rogue generals won't make a move until they have secure supplies, correct?"

"That is correct."

"But does it make any sense for them to expect secure supply lines without making a move to acquire them?" Iroh questioned the council. "Clearly, if what you said were true , some third entity must be involved."

"That may be, but as of yet, I've heard nothing of the sort," Senshurei kept a stolid face, half illuminated by the meeting room's flames.

"Moreover, you just stated that the generals will gain additional momentum after Sozin's comet arrives. How can this be if they have no appreciable number of skilled firebenders? Is there something you're not telling us General Senshurei?" Iroh regarded Senshurei gravely, while stroking his beard.

"Heh..." Senshurei stood, setting the other councilmen at unease. "Even in your advanced age you haven't lost an ounce of your astuteness. It would seem that I let my tongue slip a bit too much..." He stepped toward the throne at the head of the room.

"You really aren't cut out for this," Senshurei addressed Zuko. "All the while this meeting has been taking place, my troops have eliminated the royal guard, and are probably close to securing the capital. Had it not been for your uncle, you wouldn't have even noticed the cunning snake before you. At least not until you were bitten." Lunging forward, the general shot a rotating fireball at his former lord. On cue two of the admirals present sent a flock of crescent shaped blasts at Iroh.

Zuko beckoned the flame around his throne to absorb the blast in a quickly erected wall. Throwing aside his heavy Fire Lord robes, he leapt off the throne aiming a burning roundhouse kick at his attacker.

Senshurei had seen the attack coming, and managed a rolling dodge. From below he threw a fiery whip at Zuko's legs, coiling around the left one. He broke off as Fire Lord Zuko sent three flaming daggers at him. Forming a broadsword with his bending, Zuko charged at the general still attempting to get up. Senshurei's whip had done little more than singe the Fire Lord's boots.

"Heh," Senshurei wasn't done yet. It was a trademark of his to appear at his weakest when he was in fact at his strongest. He waited until Zuko was just outside of the range his broadsword would allow before his mouth roared open in a river of flame. From his kneeling position, the general formed a triple flamethrower using his two hands and mouth.

In his haste, Senshurei's aim had been somewhat lacking. Rather than being caught by the full power of the attack, Zuko was struck on his right side. The Fire Lord was thrown across the room, instead of being plowed through the chamber's wall as Senshurei had intended.

A third of the room had been vaporized in that single attack, which meant that the general had expended a fair amount of chi to bend it. Ignoring the pain at his side, Zuko launched a quick succession of fire jets at the general. Panting heavily, Senshurei evaded the first two blasts, but was caught in the chest and side by another two, knocking him off his feet.

"It's over," Zuko stood over the would-be usurper. Uncle Iroh had knocked out one of his assailants while the other had been caught by Senshurei's wild attack.

"Over? I beg to differ," Senshurei sounded smug despite the blood dribbling from his nose, and the damage his chest had taken. "Take a look outside," he pointed to the wide opening to Zuko's right. Two hundred soldiers with skull faceplates stood at the ready before the Fire Lord's palace, while throngs of them veined out across the capital to secure Senshurei's prize. "You're not getting out of here alive. And in your absence, rule of the Fire Nation shall be mine." Senshurei's hand snaked toward a side pouch.

"You forget," a hissing fire dagger appeared at Zuko's hand. "I have the power to end it all, right now."

"It would take nothing less than killing me. You're not a murder, are you Fire Lord Zuko?" Senshurei had heard speculation about the former prince's hand at Ozai's fall. Rumors, which seemed to bear some truth to them, as Zuko dropped his hand a few crucial inches. _Perfect. _"Because I certainly don't mind killing YOU!" A red orange kunai sliced toward Zuko. Zuko rolled sidelong, but the hissing projectile clipped the side of his neck drawing blood.

"Zuko!" Iroh ran forward, aiming a winding flamethrower at the general. Senshurei ducked and jumped out to join his men.

"After him, uncle!" Fire Lord Zuko clutched a hand to his neck. Fortunately nothing serious had been struck, though he was bleeding quite badly. The ghastly, helmeted benders ran to meet their general's assailants. Surrounded, Zuko and his uncle turned back to back, centering themselves against the multitude. Neither could see Senshurei, who'd disappeared among his men.

The soldiers launched a first wave of fire. Spreading their arms out lengthwise, Zuko and Iroh returned fire with a couple flaming bands that caught the attacks mid distance to them. In quick succession, a second and third wave were blocked. In lieu of a quick kill, the general wanted to tire them out. Then he might have the privilege of offing the two with this own hands.

Zuko's neck wound, and the burns at his ribs and right side began to weigh on him, he started panting as the troops deployed another round. The Fire Lord formed his shield too late, and was knocked off his feet as his shield caught the attacks a bit too close to him. He flew backwards knocking over his uncle as well. The soldiers were on them before the pair could get on their feet. Zuko and Iroh had two soldiers each holding them up as the general re-emerged from the sea of troops.

"I told you there was no leaving here alive," Senshurei's mouth widened in condescension. Taking a spear bearing the Fire Nation flag from a nearby soldier he positioned himself, ready to skewer his Fire Lord through the chest.

"Even if you kill me, the people of this nation, won't accept your rule. In my short reign, I've already given them their first taste of freedom." Zuko spoke triumphantly.

"You have too much faith in your people," his grip tightened and he pulled back. "If the last one hundred years have demonstrated anything, it's that the people of the Fire Nation are far too easily brainwashed. The combined deaths of the Fire Lord and Dragon of the West can easily be covered up. Meanwhile the assassination of our beloved exiled princess at the hands of some barbaric Earth savages will be reason enough to justify going to war once more."

"No..." Zuko's voice trailed off as Senshurei lunged forward ready to impale him. He fought against the soldiers holding him up, the glinting spear quickly closing the distance. Senshurei was a mere two feet from the defeated Fire Lord, when a deep guttural bellow pierced the sky.

For the briefest of moments, the silhouette of a six legged mammal lay framed against the moon, before it dove into the sea of Fire Nation troops. A sudden beating of its tail, and the bison cleared a landing area, sending scores of men airborne. The young Avatar flew off his companion, landing where moments prior Fire Lord Zuko nearly met his end.

"The Avat..." A spiraling sphere sent Senshurei into a wall of troops mid sentence. In the confusion, Iroh had freed himself, and disabled the men holding his nephew.

"Zuko!" Aang ran to help the Dragon of the West with a stumbling Zuko. Appa plowed through the firebender's ranks to meet the Avatar and friends. Helping Zuko aboard, Aang and Iroh climbed into the bison's large saddle and took of into the night.

--

I think I had the greatest difficulty writing Zuko's fight scene. A few of you mentioned that my fight scenes are too anime-ish. I tried my best to make this one flow better, without much unnecessary dialogue, but old habits die hard. (At least I didn't watch like 30 episodes of Bleach before writing this chapter, which was the case with a few other fights I've written.) Anyway, please don't feel that I ignored your comments or critiques, it's just I still need to work on that aspect of my writing.

Thanks for reading!


	10. Verdict

A/N: It practically killed me to get this up on schedule. A really busy week at work coupled with a family gathering weren't very conducive to writing. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Avatar is owned by Nick, Viacom etc. Not me.

--

Azula turned a sharp heel at the shrill whistling behind her. No sooner had she come into an extended dragon stance, than a stinging whip coiled around her outstretched right arm. Before she could look for the whip's source, a sudden force pulled her into the shadow of a nearby outcropping. A stiff knee impacted with Azula's gut, before she was thrown backwards coughing up some blood.

Azula's dark haired assailant came out of the shadows. Her dark clothing, and jet black hair still hid the woman quite well in the night. Her sanguine painted lips, and the deep red tattoo on her left arm were the only features that stood out.

_Damn! Who the hell is she?!_ The former princess's entire arm turned blue as she melted the coils snaring her. Not bothering to stand yet, the princess twirled into a sweeping kick, sending a low wave of flame at the bounty hunter. At a safe enough distance, Jun saw the move, and jumped forward to evade. Just then, the princess rose, middle and index fingers extended, as she caught the airborne attacker with an azure blast to the chest. The impact propelled Jun a little higher into the air before she promptly hit the ground.

Not wasting any time, Azula threw her hands behind her, jets of flame rocketing her forward. Angling her hands downward, Azula was thrown into the air by her flames' thrust. She brought her hands forward, preparing a final barrage against the downed woman. The former princess managed to strike off one fireball, which met the ground beside Jun's head, before a rush of brown and black sped in from her left.

Jun's shirshu tackled the fire princess mid-flight. Azula was thrown several feet before falling against a rock strewn slope and sliding unceremoniously the rest of the way down to the base of the hills outside Ba Sing Se. The rocky landscape tore at Azula until she came to a stop as her head and back collided with a boulder. Trying to regain her breath, Azula winced at the cuts covering her, particularly the sharp gash at her head. _These peasant's clothes are useless. I would've never taken so much damage in my old armor._

_Whoosh..._She heard a pair of invisible stiletto's slicing toward her head. The blades clanged sharply against granite, as the princess rolled off the boulder. She sprang to her feet, but Jun quickly closed the distance between them, catching Azula with a hard kick to the spine. Letting the force of the kick carry her, Azula front flipped, shooting a blue flame at her attacker with a kick. Jun toppled back, receiving the fireball to side.

Azula flipped onto her feet with just enough time to dodge the spiked tongue of Jun's shirshu, as it bound down the hillside. _Not good. One strike of that shirshu's tongue and I'm as good as dead...I can't handle both of them at once. Time for a change of plans. _Throwing together a quick wall of fire between herself and the beast, Azula sprinted toward Ba Sing Se's outer wall a few hundred yards away.

_Crack! _Azula heard Jun's sharp whip marshaling her shirshu as the assassin mounted. That damned girl was proving to be more trouble than Jun had bargained for. She was nowhere near as injured as the the fire princess, but hadn't been left untouched either. Jun's stomach and side were bloody and scorched where Azula had struck, and her hair was badly singed where a fireball had nearly struck her head. "Where are you going? Don't tell me you're done. I was hoping to see more of your blue flames," Jun taunted as her shirshu closed the distance between itself and her prey.

Azula looked back, and extended a hand, threw some stray blue wisps behind her to dissuade the pursuing shirshu. The beast howled as patches of cool blue flame flared up along it's orange, brown fur. A stern whiplash brought the creature's attention back to the chase, but the fire princess had already made it through the jagged ravine scarring the outer wall.

_Uggh. _Jun would have preferred killing the girl outside the city. Still, the outer ring housed primarily cropland, holding only a few huts. She could count on killing the princess without attracting too much attention. The pungent smell of onions filled Jun's nostrils as she led her shirshu through the nearest field. Her shirshu moved forward uncertainly, unsure as to where their prey had gone.

_Gyaaaah! _Jun's attention turned to her right. A blue flaming whip coiled around her shirshu's wolf-like mouth. The creature's neck jerked side to side in a vain attempt to escape. Jun was forced to dismount as the beast charged forward, toward the whip's source. A good twenty feet before reaching Azula, the raging shirshu plowed into a wall of flame. The creature shrieked horribly as it broke off the attack, running further into the city. Crop fields lit up sporadically as the shirshu stampeded through them, until finally running into a patch of isolated huts.

"Now then you said something about wanting to see some more firebending?" Azula feigned battle-readiness. A day of arduous training coupled with the hits she'd taken, and the harsh display she'd just put on, was wearing heavily on her. _I'll finish her off quickly, her shirshu was the only thing that saved her before. But now, it can't detect me among these onion fields._

Wordlessly, Jun withdrew a katana she'd managed to pull from her shirshu's saddle before dismounting. The sleek blade glistened through the air as Jun charged at Azula. In kind, the princess ran to meet the bounty hunter, striking off streaks of flame at her. Jun dodged and sidestepped the blasts, and swung at Azula's midsection when she was within range. Azula pulled her legs up, jumping a good three feet in the air just as Jun's katana came around. Jun was ready with front kick to the chest as Azula landed. Bringing her hands across her front, Azula shielded herself from the blow. The princess then delivered a quick low kick hitting Jun behind the knee, and knocking her on her back. Taking advantage of her position, Azula moved in with a fire punch. Jun blocked with the flat end of her katana, and kicked Azula backwards.

On her feet again, Jun noticed that a large portion of the fields was now covered in a blue blaze. Her shirshu lay amid the rubble of a few buildings, but seemed alive. It wouldn't be long before someone noticed their presence; she needed to end things now. She took up her blade again and made another dash toward the princess. Azula felt the need to end their death match quickly as well, her hands were gloved in blue fire as she stood her ground. Jun let her katana fall, going for the princess's shoulder. At that moment, Azula turned her body sideways, winding back her right arm while attempting to block Jun's attack with her left. Azula's right fist lunged forward catching Jun with a flaming punch to the mouth. At the same time though, the fire princess felt Jun's pristine blade carve its way down her left arm. Jun flew back several feet as Azula fell on her knees clutching her bloody arm. Rivulets of blood flowed freely from the trench Jun's katana had dug.

The bounty hunter had fallen back hard, her head spun as she vaguely heard some far off voices. "Hurry the fields are burning, we need some water. Move it!" Azula saw the men's lanterns in the distance. _This ends now, _she thought picking up Jun's dropped katana. She stumbled slowly toward the bounty hunter, who was struggling to get up. "I would have liked to show you some lightning bending," Azula spoke. "Too bad I don't have the energy for it. Oh well, I'm sure you'll enjoy this anyway." Crackling streaks of raw electricity circled the katana, painting it's blade a violent blue.

Jun eyed her shirshu in the distance; it was her only way out, she hadn't any weapons left to continue. She let off another shrill whistle, and the heap of burnt fur and rubble clambered up, trotting quickly toward its master. She caught one of the saddle ropes and pulled herself up the shirshu. "Sorry, but today was supposed to be your funeral--not mine."

Azula was still staggering toward Jun, ready to plunge her heart with electric steel, as the bounty hunter's beast carried her into the night. "You cowardly bitch." A set of bellowing bull antelope interrupted Azula's thoughts. The city's volunteer fire marshals squad had been called in, using bull antelope to cart water onto the scene. Azula lurched away from the fires, and made her way toward the city. Keeping off the principal streets to avoid being seen, she made it home at last. After quickly wrapping some dirty rags over her slashed arm, she fell face first onto her bed and slept.

* * *

Azula felt an ethereal sort of tranquility as she slumbered dreamlessly. Her body's pains and aches dissolved, and for a while she truly didn't want to wake. It was a sort of sleep she hadn't gotten in a long while, much less so after her banishment.

That feeling was short-lived, however, as in the early hours before dawn her front door was broken in half by a group of men dressed in brown and teal. One of them pulled up the still groggy princess by the shirt. "Lady Azula of the Fire Nation, you are hereby under arrest for arson and damages to the city's food supply and residences."

"Under...arrest?" She'd barely heard the man's barking. "Who the hell are you?"

"We are the prefect corps third squad. Do not resist," another answered. Feeling weak and tired, Azula made no move to stop them as she was dragged out of bed, and irons were placed on her hands. Still in her bloodied and ragged clothing, the former princess was thrown at the back of a lightly armored ostrich-horse and carried away. She vaguely noticed the stars still hanging brightly in the sky as she tried to make sense of what was happening.

The ride was a long one, through many of the city's levels. Were it not for the dreariness cast upon by the pre-dawn sky, Azula would have taken pleasure in the noble homes of the inner ring. As it stood, she had no idea where she was being taken until the imposing form of the Earth King's palace came to view. Two enormous arms stretched from the main structure at the front entrance. The adobe red of the palace took a deeper crimson hue in the dark. The green and yellow Earth Kingdom insignia alone decorated the entrance. On the whole, the establishment had a rather boring rigid architecture--_like the kingdom itself, _Azula thought--with only the gold painted rooftops adding a regal flair.

"The Earth King will be presiding over your trial in a couple of hours," two prefects threw Azula into a palace cell. The coal-colored metal cells reminded her a little of the Fire Nation as she fell asleep on the floor. She wasn't likely to receive anything along the lines of a fair trial, so why bother staying awake to come up with a defense?

* * *

Zuko's side burned terribly as Mai passed a soft but poised hand along his upper body tending to his wounds. He'd hardly been able to stand when Uncle Iroh, and Aang brought him into the newly constructed Fire Lord's summer home on Ember Island. Fire Lord Zuko had ordered the construction of the new residence not wanting to perturb the traditional one his father had built. Too many memories were locked away there. Memories of times long past, before his family had been broken; leaving him with only an uncle and a wayward sister.

"General Senshurei will act quickly," Iroh took a cup of seven blossoms tea as Ty Lee passed around. "Messenger hawks can reach any part of the Fire Nation in little over a day from the capital. That's about how long he will take to have the nation's reserve units under his thumb, and make a hasty coronation."

"The lower classes might have misgivings about such a breach in the coronation of someone with no ties to the royal family, but then again, we've turned a blind eye to worse things in the past." Mai observed, cleaning the gash at Zuko's neck.

"Indeed," Iroh assented. "The nobility might have offered some resistance, but for all practical purposes they are now Senshurei's hostages. His troops secured the capital rather efficiently."

"So we have no allies left in the Fire Nation..." Zuko turned to the others, sitting cross legged in a circle at the home's living room. "What do we do now?"

"We'll have to find hope in the other nations then," Aang offered. "The Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes could help."

"Its possible," Iroh stroked his beard thoughtfully. "But I don't think the general was completely lying when he said the other nations might not trust us. "

"Well, yeah, but we have the Avatar with us," Ty Lee beamed. "They'll have to believe him."

"In either case," Zuko countered. "It's likely that everyone will soon have their hands full protecting their own homelands to be of any aid to us. With Senshurei now in command it won't be long before Naru's ships start hounding the Water Tribes. The Western Earth Kingdom is already inhabited by Kuma. We can expect him to go on the offensive as soon as he receives word from the others."

"It sounds like you're saying those lands are already lost," Mai spoke. Iroh and Zuko nodded. "Does that mean our only chance is in the central and eastern parts of the Earth Kingdom?"

"As terrible as it might seem to admit, we have no other choice," Iroh sighed. "Even Omashu and Kyoshi cannot be saved in time. Given a week the western waters of the Earth Kingdom will no longer be traversable. We ourselves must flee while we can. From the east we have a chance to push the generals back and cleave a path back to the capital. It will be arduous, but we have no other way. Ba Sing Se will be critical in this war."

"No," Aang spoke firmly. "We can't just abandon all those people. Why do we have to leave when we could end it all right now?"

"That's just it,"Zuko turned to Aang. "We c_an't_ end it all right now. Against all of Senshurei's firebenders even you couldn't prevail. At least not without being able to use the Avatar State. And what about the rest of us? We had the advantage during the Day of Black Sun precisely because my father and his men couldn't bend. This time around we have no such luxury."

Aang glared at him for a second before closing his eyes in frustration. What Zuko and Iroh said made sense, but he'd be ignoring his duties as the Avatar if he didn't help those people. Then again, of what use could he be to the world, dead? They were right, without his Avatar State he had little hope of handling so many. It had been all he could do to rescue Zuko and his uncle a few hours ago. "Fine," Aang spoke through gritted teeth. "We'll head east then. We can find a few people in Gaoling. Toph's there. And I'll bet Haru and his dad would be more than happy to help." The Avatar perked up noticeably at the thought of meeting some old friends again.

"As long as we've made up our minds then," everyone turned to Zuko. "I'd like to go to Ba Sing Se first."

"What? Why?" Ty Lee asked.

Zuko looked at his feet. "Need to find my sister."

* * *

"Our city graciously accepted your arrival, and in return you have shown open hostility toward the citizens of Ba Sing Se." The Earth King sat at his golden throne adjusting his spectacles. Azula glowered up at him from the forced kneeling position a trio of guards had her in. Several more guards lined the wall on each side of the Earth King. She still wore the tattered and blood caked clothes they'd brought her in. "Arson to the city's food supply, and gross property damages are your charges. You have the floor to offer whatever defense you might have on your behalf."

"I've already told you," Azula scoffed. "I was attacked. The woman and her shirshu were hell bent on killing me. I had no choice, but to fight back. Otherwise I would have died, then and there. I gave you the sword she dropped. If you go to the fields, you'll find plenty of shirshu tracks, and other signs. What more evidence do your rock brained investigators need?"

"Evidence, which you surely could have fabricated. None of the fire marshals reported seeing anything else to corroborate your story. All they found was the fields alight in blue fire and the trail of blood leading to your residence. The tracks and everything else could have been meticulously laid out to confound us."

"Well then, I must have been pretty 'meticulous' to have used my characteristic blue fire instead of orange flame to burn up your crops. And leaving a bloody trail straight to my house? I'm amazed you people were able to find me out at all." The guards tightened their grip around a fuming Azula. "Look at me, do you think I would do this to myself? I was attacked, and used whatever means I could to defend myself."

"You are to treat the Earth King with respect," the monarch spoke. Admittedly, she'd pointed out a gaping hole in the logic of the reports his underlings had given him. That mattered little, however. Whether out of self defense or not, she was still responsible for the damages, and reparations needed to be made. "In the past, the fields of the outer ring have been the only thing allowing us to endure any siege safely behind Ba Sing Se's walls. These crops allow the city near self-sufficiency. Any threat to them, much less damage of the magnitude you've caused, is considered an act of high treason."

He paused for a moment, Azula glared at him like a caged raven-eagle. He could see in her eyes that she knew where this was going. The Earth King sighed. Azula had been directly responsible for the fall of Ba Sing Se, and the coup against him. Still, in observance of his new mantra for responsible, efficient and just rulership he'd tried to hear her case fairly. It just wasn't much of a case to begin with; no matter which side was taken, the final verdict would be the same. "On the other hand, you claim to have acted out of self-defense. Given this were true, you would be free of treasonous charges...but under the terms of your banishment, you would be guilty of an equally grave offense--attempting to hurt someone using firebending. In either case, your sentence would be the same. You are to face public execution ten days from today."

--

A/N: I mentioned earlier in the story that the Dai Li were imprisoned after Ba Sing Se fell out of Fire Nation hands. That being so, the prefect squadrons briefly mentioned above are now tasked with maintaining the city's order. Prefects sort of acted as the law enforcement officials of ancient china. Employed either by the emperor or by local magistrates. At any rate, I sort of borrowed a similar scheme for my story, though the prefect squadrons won't really play a major role in this story's development.

My next update may be a little late, since I'm looking at another busy week to come. As always, thanks for reading!


	11. Family Reunion

"Stand and fight," Fire Lord Ozai's burning black figure approached.

"No...dad...please. I...I..can't." He pleaded on his knees; his father's form completely obscuring the Agni Kai arena and spectators.

Amid the cheers and catcalls, a small girl's ruby lips curved wickedly; her hand clenched into a tight fist, waiting in anticipation. _You've done it now Zuzu. Looks like even dear mother's sacrifice wasn't enough to save you. How futile. Her pathetic little runt, doomed to die in an Agni Kai against his own father. _Her usually controlled heartbeat rose slightly, the prospects of a dead Zuko too delicious not to relish. Even from her distance she could feel his hands shaking, his heart crashing into his chest. Though her acute senses couldn't hear her father's words through the arena fanfare, she was certain what they were:

"An insult to one of my war ministers is an insult to the Fire Lord himself. I won't say it again. You will stand and fight...you traitor...you coward...you failure...Stand AZULA!!"

_What?!_ The young princess' eyes shrank as she looked down at her trembling hands. Her father's shadow came closer, swallowing up the outside world. Ozai's heated gaze bore into her golden eyes as she timidly turned her head up. "You have failed me Azula," her father's voice thundered in her ears. _Failed?_ Her heart raced as her mind searched for words, "F-f-failed? Father dearest, I have been your loyal servant my entire life. What have I possibly done to cause you shame?"

"Father?! Do not taint me with the word," a hissing ring of fire encircled her and Ozai, blocking off the rest of the arena. "I am no father to failures. You failed to defend your Lord and Nation on the day of the eclipse. You have failed to see our cause through." Failure. The word hounded her from all directions; condemning her.

"Zuko...and the others. They betrayed us. It wasn't my fault!" She pleaded.

"Silence!" She felt his voice cut through her, cold and cruel. A cold chill ran up her back, she felt her insides freezing up. How ironic that she should feel so cold and desolate with fire raging all around her. "You are no longer the scion of Sozin's line that was meant to be. Now you must be erased." Ozai's shadowy form stepped forward, right arm pulsing with fire.

"No! Father...please...I'm sorry...please don't--Aaaaaaaaaauuughh!" The Fire Lord's monstrous flaming hand clamped down on her face. Her entire left side was melted away. The stench of burning flesh and fat somehow reached her nostrils as the fire hungrily climbed down her back.

* * *

"NO!" Azula's hands desperately clawed at the air as she woke. Turning her head wildly, she scanned her holding cell._ Calm down.._.she admonished herself; one hand at her pounding heart, the other at her sweaty forehead. She mustn't allow herself to forget her composure. Much less so on such an important day. The day of her execution had finally arrived.

_I __**have**__ failed._ She could at least admit the thought to herself in the cold darkness of the stone cell. The endless hours of drilling herself to perfection; ensuring her poise in the royal court matched her grace in battle. Her conquest of Ba Sing Se. Her victory over the Avatar. The restoration of her brother's honor. All for naught. In the end, she was utterly alone.

An image of herself smirking at her brother's Agni Kai flashed in her mind again. _Did I really wish him dead? I wonder whether if, now that the tables have turned, he smiles at my own demise. High up on the Fire Lord's throne...the seat he __**stole **__from father...laughing, knowing that his only obstacle will soon be no more._

"Bastard!" She didn't bother restraining herself for once. "I gave him everything, and he threw it back in my face. Did he honestly think I needed him to conquer Ba Sing Se?! With the Dai Li I could have easily bested the Avatar and him. I could have brought him back as a prisoner; instead he was allowed to return a hero."

In the short months following their joint conquest at Ba Sing Se, it could be said that she and Zuko had even become a little closer. _I watched his back,_ she remembered advising him against visiting uncle, and helping him look into their great grandfather's history. "He wouldn't have lasted a week before his traitorous past came back at him." She muttered to herself. "And in gratitude he betrays our nation, murders our father, and even turns my so called friends against me!"

Her lips snarled like a feral beast. "Mai and Ty Lee...my _dearest_ friends. I won't overlook their treachery either. They would've been nothing without me. Trapped in the monotony and drudgery of noble society. Or tossed into the arms of a nameless upper middle class suitor like all of Ty Lee's sisters."

"Zuko...Ty Lee...Mai... I gave them position...I made them great. and now they've all left me here to rot. Like everyone else has..."

No, that wasn't entirely true. She rubbed a hand along the cotton fabric dressing her wounds. Both Jin and Chiang had visited not less than two days ago...

_The heavy footfalls of a guard brought her to quiet alertness. It was too soon for them to be making another round. As she pricked her ears more intently, she thought she'd heard fainter steps following the heavy crashes of the armed guard. She donned an expressionless mask facing the front of her cell, as they finally arrived. The dim light of her cell was not much better along the hallway, but she could clearly make out the stout figures of a guard and another man, with a smaller, slender person completing the trio._

"_Make this quick. Visits are limited to 20 minutes. You've already used the first 10 walking to her cell."_

_The smaller shadow's tanned face and chocolate hair surfaced from the darkness. "...Um, hi Azula..." Jin tried not to sound too awkward._

"_Jin..." Azula glared. "i can only suppose the man behind you is Chiang."_

"_Who else?" His lumbering hands twisted around her cell's bars, peering in to get a better view. "You didn't really bother getting along with anyone else in the city, did you?"_

"_As if that would've gotten me anywhere. Befriending a bunch of worthless peasants wouldn't have saved me in the end."_

"_Worthless? Is that why you found it so easy to destroy the city's food supply?" Jin questioned "We treated you with kindness. Didn't that mean something to you, or are you truly as heartless as everyone says?"_

_I don't need to explain myself to anyone. Least of all to people I barely know," Azula scoffed. "Look at you," she hissed. "You like to think that you're so just and fair—hypocrites! You've already judged me before knowing why I did the things I did." She turned to look at Jin, "You even considered yourself my friend, but here you are condemning and accusing me like everyone else."_

"_We didn't come here to do that," Jin countered. "We came to see how you were. To give yo some company before they finally..." she scrunched her eyes shut, holding back some brimming tears._

"_you're a few weeks short of turning 15 years old, and near execution. It should be against the law to sentence someone that young to death." Chiang spoke aloud though more to himself than those present._

_A dense silence followed, Azula staring blankly at the floor. "I was attacked ," Azula sighed._

"_What?" Jin turned up to look at her._

"_A female bounty hunter mounted on a shirshu made an attempt on my life. I did what was necessary in order to survive."_

"_Why didn't you say anything? I'm sure the Earth King wouldn't have done this if you'd said something about..."_

"_I DID," Azula's eyes flashed angrily. "And you know what? Despite the overwhelming evidence in my favor, no none would hear me out. You're noble little Earth King was just looking for an excuse to get rid of, me and he found the perfect one."_

"_You're brother, I'm sure he can help, can't he?," Chiang considered. "They wouldn't do this to you without sending word to the Fire Nation first."_

"_Hah! That's a laugh. Even if a message was sent, I doubt Zuko would be able to do anything before my ten days are up. Besides, I doubt he'd __**want**__ to do anything for me even if he could._

"_This is the end," her tone rose in severity becoming more stoic. "But I won't give anyone here the satisfaction of seeing any weakness in me. What could be more proper, my final hour spent at the site of my greatest triumph...Ba Sing Se?"_

The guard had come by shortly after to pull away her two visitors. They had been too unnerved by her resignation to say much else, but Jin had at least remembered to give her some strips of coarse cloth and a jade flower poultice. Azula was at least able to tend to her cuts and wounds more out of something to do, than out of concern for herself.

Internally, her resolve to die wasn't so hardened as it seemed. _I pretty much told them that I was resigned to my death, but if truth be told, I'd like to destroy them. They took everything I had._

_Mai, Ty Lee, and Zuko, they all need to burn. _

The armored footfalls of the approaching guard sounded no heavier than Azula had grown accustomed to, but she knew these were different; they ushered her end. "Time to go," the guard smirked, draped on both sides with prefect corps agents, a total of six. Azula complied wordlessly as she was cuffed and shackled with earthbending. "You know after today, you'll have achieved one other distinction," the guard chuckled tying a green blindfold over her. "You'll be the first royal to be publicly executed in Ba Sing Se in about 200 years." The guard looked around at his comrades for support, but met with indifferent stares. The prefect corps inherited more than their occupations from the Dai Li.

The former princess followed along mechanically, occasionally receiving a push from one of the men. She'd been mentally preparing herself for this over the last few days, once she'd admitted to herself that there was nothing she could do. Now she just had to sit back, and let it all happen. Unable to see, she focused on the dungeon's rough floor, and the occasional din from the other prisoners.

She felt herself jerked to her right, and up a few more steps. _This isn't the way we came up here. Perhaps we're just taking a different route._ Taking a deep breath, she noticed the air didn't carry the same stale, dead odor of the dungeon. But they couldn't be outside. The air was too still, and warm for them to be outdoors. Her feet fell on smoother floor. It wasn't the grooved and cobbled streets she was familiar with. _Is the ground...tiled?_ The Fire Lord's palace had many such floors, and of that she could be sure. _Where are we?I thought this was supposed to be a public event._

"Sit," she was shoved into a sturdy wooden seat. She felt her cuffs disintegrate, and her arms placed roughly on the arm rests. Her hand trailed along the ornately carved ends of the arm rests as the earthbenders shackled her feet to the chair legs. "Now you face your end," the same guard whispered in her ear, and she felt them walk out.

_What the hell is going on? _She maintained her composure, waiting for something...anything to happen. The room was deadly silent, she couldn't even be sure anyone was there besides her. Finally she heard a faint sigh, and felt a hand over her face.

A whiff of his favored dragon rose perfume caught her nose even before her eyes were unveiled, but she had to wait to be sure. As the rough green rag fell off her face, there could be no doubt, her scarred golden-eyed brother stared back as her gaze narrowed.

"What are you doing here, Zuzu? What do you want?" She growled through gritted teeth.

"My, so quick to get to the point. In my country, we like to exchange a pleasant hello first, or have you grown uncivilized so soon?" Relieved that his sister was still alive, he couldn't resist a slight jab at her.

"Bastard, you think you can just play with me. I know you're the one who sent that assassin, and now you've come to gloat just before I'm led to execution." Her hawk's eyes scanned him for any sign of assent in the way his body reacted. His scarred, long face became more solemn, but she saw nothing to really give him away.

"No..." the word came to his mouth slowly. "I came to _save_ you when I found out about you're execution."

"Liar!" Azula charged. "YOU save ME? Aren't you the one who usurped our father? The one who took everything away from _me_? Yes, that's you. You started with our mother; how she'd fawn over pathetic little you, while I could see her cringe every time she looked at me, her little abomination." Hysteria tinged her voice, as her pitch rose. "But that wasn't enough for you, was it? Mai and Ty Lee, you stole them as well. And the throne that would have eventually been yours anyway...you couldn't wait. You and that stupid bald monk even stole my father from me." Her chest rose angrily, nostrils breathing heavily. She allowed herself room to calm, before declaring bitterly, "now you won't even let me have the honor of a proper execution."

"You're wrong," his head rose to meet her. " I didn't steal all those things from you. And I _did _come here to help you."

"Hah, it's laughable that you think, I'll accept this crap you're trying to spoon feed me." He'd gotten better at acting, his movements and expressions hadn't betrayed him in the least. A small part of her told Azula that maybe he was being truthful; Zuzu had never been a great liar after all. Still, there was one gaping hole in his story that she wouldn't let slip by. She sneered at him, "I'll admit, you seem to have gotten better at lying, but there's still one thing I don't understand. How could you have known about my impending death anyway? The Fire Nation palace is more than halfway around the world, no one could have gotten you a message in less than 10 days."Azula smirked as she saw her brother fidget, unsure how to answer.

Zuko was hoping he wouldn't have to reveal his dethroning so soon, but he honestly didn't have much of a choice. He couldn't think of any believable excuses. Besides, if Azula was to come with him he needed to gain her trust, which meant being truthful. It was either that, or leave her to die, the Earth King had made it very clear. "I knew because an attempt was made on my life as well. General Senshurei staged a coup, and tried to kill me. Before completely overrunning the capital, and forcing my evacuation, he revealed a similar plot to get rid of you. I had no idea that you were facing execution, when I came. At worst, I thought their assassin might have killed you. I was worried, and had to find out." Zuko breathed deeply at his last words hoping Azula would believe him.

The former princess eyed her brother from head to toe. She hadn't noticed before, but he wasn't even wearing his Fire Lord robes or headpiece. A set of loose cotton burgundy pants, and a more expensive red silk shirt were what he wore. "Poor Zuzu, not even a month into the job, and you've already failed as Fire Lord." She smirked wickedly, knowing she could get a rise from him. "I guess it shouldn't surprise you. Treachery and failure aren't something people can forget so easily. I may have brought you back after Ba Sing Se, but even I couldn't erase your past. Even with you're restored honor, people still have no loyalty for you."

"They don't seem to have much loyalty left for you either," Zuko roared approaching his sister. "General Senshurei openly bragged about how killing you would enlist the entire nation to his cause, and support his rise to Fire Lord."

Azula's face dropped into a neutral stance. "If they don't have much loyalty left, it's only thanks to you. How could anyone be loyal to a banished former princess that failed to defend them during the eclipse?"

"I didn't come here to mince words with you Azula. Believe it or not, I came because I care." He went to a table behind him, and unfurled a scroll. "I've negotiated with the Earth King for your release. You can read the documentation yourself, if you like. In the end, though, you'll find that you have two options: you can either come with me, or you can stay here and die in a couple of hours. It's your choice."

She'd made up her mind even before he'd finished talking. If she stayed it was the end, but if she went with him, her plans, to regain her status, and her nation's former glory, would survive in one form or another. _That.. and a little revenge might be in order as well. _Still, she couldn't let on that she was too eager; she couldn't let Zuko think he'd won this battle. "And what would coming with you entail, dear brother? Being a personal slave, seeing as you've lost all the one's at the palace?"

"I myself, am not too thrilled by it, but the Earth King demanded that you remain by my side for him to allow your release. Right now, that would mean helping me and the Avatar fight to regain the throne." He saw her head jerk away. "Of course, I think we can both agree that prospect is better than death."

Azula was silent for a moment before responding. "So I can either die, or end up being used by my enemies for their personal gain. I guess you've really had to back me into a corner to have any hope of gaining my help."

"I'm not doing this out of any need for your help." Agni, why couldn't Azula at least be grateful when she should be. "I'm doing this as a favor to you. You are family after all. I couldn't sit idly by as you faced death, and this was the only way to get your sentence removed. I'll still have a lot of explaining to do when we rejoin Aang and the others."

"My aren't you a good brother?" She brought a slender finger to her chin. "Well, I guess we've both failed by allowing some power hungry militant to take the throne. Not even noble-blooded is he?" She sighed before continuing, "I may as well help you, seeing as it was both our duty to continue the royal line."

"I'm glad you see things that way," Zuko half smiled. He realized she'd never openly agree, lest she lose face in his eyes. But at least she hadn't been so pigheaded as to refuse.

* * *

_General Kuma,_

_Our position in the homeland has been solidified. While none can undermine the control Senshurei and I have achieved, we've still not been able to coax our nation to resume its struggle. Senshurei seems confident that wave of propaganda might be sufficient to raise our brethren to arms, but we will still rely heavily on the knowledge of Princess Azula's death to push them over the edge. I trust the assassin was able to dispatch her easily, perhaps she's even delivered the body to you already. In either case, we'll be needing a response as soon as possible, so that we can begin our offensive. _

_If all goes well, you should be receiving supplies and reinforcements in about a week. In the meantime, head for the Southern provinces. They are far less organized than in the north, and should provide a ready source of supplies for further campaigns against Ba Sing Se and Omashu. I as well, will begin moving against the Water Tribes, while Senshurei holds our center._

Kuma threw the message on his makeshift desk. Bashing in a few of the lower infantry in hand-to-hand had lost its fun days ago. He was glad for some action, and promptly ordered his officers to "ready the maggots" for the next day's march. He'd only hoped the assassination of the princess had gone on better. As Jun had described it, Princess Azula was as good as dead, all thanks to the Earth King too. Even so, knowing that she would soon die, wasn't as good as knowing that she was already dead.

* * *

A/N: Well, my 3 week hiatus ended up becoming more like three months long. Sorry about that. Honestly, the only reason I was able to update in the first place was because I got rained out of work today. I'm not too please with how some of this turned out, particularly the end of the Zuko/Azula reunion scene. Still, I felt it had been far too long since my last update. Any suggestions are welcome.

Unfortunately, I've started Fall semester in school, so I probably won't be able to update too regularly. On top of that, I've got to start looking at transfer schools, and filling out scholarship apps. Hopefully, I can get something up every couple of weeks or so. I'm not making an guarantees though.

Thanks for reading!


	12. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or any of the characters herein

* * *

"So…why don't we get something to eat?" Zuko tried to break the cold silence between him and his sister as they walked through Ba Sing Se's wealthier districts.

"Brilliant, Zuko. I certainly won't attract any unwanted stares walking into a noble restaurant in tattered and bloody rags."

"Right…umm well you can get a quick change of clothes, if you'd like." He pointed to a small shop, pulling some gold out of his pockets.

"I may as well, considering that you're paying." Nearly breaking his fingers in the process, she took the coins, and entered alone. _Finally, I might wear something that's not rough as a potato sack. _She emerged minutes later in an olive green silk tunic with gold trim, and some darker green pants.

"So, any place in particular that you'd recommend?" Zuko looked around. A young waitress was setting out the day's specials to his right, a little farther along another man sweeping up before the morning rush.

"Zuko, I haven't even been to this part of the city before."

"Sure, well this place looks good," he pointed a little farther along the street.

"Good as any I suppose," Azula followed him toward a quaint, terracotta building with lime green tables in front. She took a seat across from him. Her eyes shifted to the rest of the place, scrutinizing the slick wooden front counter, and the cheery green robed maiden on approach.

"Good morning." The tall girl nearly hit her forehead on the table in a low bow. "What will our honored guests be having this morning?"

"Some scrambled ostrich-horse eggs and a pot of jasmine tea for me," Zuko answered.

"And the young lady friend?" She raised an eyebrow in Azula's direction, meeting a quick scowl.

"Same. Minus the tea; get me some fresh orange juice." She turned to her brother, as the woman went off. "So, General Senshurei was the one who usurped the throne. I'm surprised you didn't see it, dear brother. The man was clearly too ambitious for his own good. As I recall, he once suggested father betroth me to him. Dad would've turned him to a pile of ash on the spot if he hadn't been one of the best generals we had." Azula smiled wickedly.

"Well, I don't know him as well as you, I suppose. I was banished for three years. Neither Uncle nor I really know the three rouge generals much."

"A shame, really. They're quite accomplished men. There's much that can be discerned just analyzing their basic personalities, and the tactics they use. Though, you must know something. You said you didn't really need me, after all."

"From what little Uncle and I gathered at my last war council, we can tell that the Fire Nation army is divided in three among the generals. Naru controls the naval forces, and heavy artillery; Senshurei controls the elite firebending brigades; and Kuma holds the bulk of the infantry with a few specialized divisions. That being so, we'll have to concentrate on taking down General Kuma's forces first, since he's based in the Earth Kingdom."

"Pathetic," Azula waved dismissively. "You expect to take back the throne with that. From the sound of it, you hardly know where to start." She pulled back into her chair as their breakfast was delivered. Bringing a hand up to examine her finger nails, she continued lazily, "I could tell you anything from their years of service down to their shoe size."

Zuko took a moment between his eggs to consider what she was saying. It was only too obvious that she was offering her help, but at what price? Azula wasn't one to do something without expecting something else in return. Finally looking up at her, he asked, "What is it that you want Azula?"

"Want? Nothing really. I'm just grateful that you saved my life. So I figure, I may as well help you a little, since you seem so clueless," she answered offhandedly.

"I know from experience, that you're not the type to do something out of the goodness of your heart Azula. I can't imagine your time in Ba Sing Se has changed that," he pressed the question.

"Honestly, I'm just trying to be a good little sister," she smirked. "I guess you can't accept that; you don't trust me. Fine, if that's the case, then why don't we make up a reason for me to help you? Why don't we say that if I give you my undivided help, you lift my banishment when this is all over?"

"So that's what you're after," Zuko chuckled. "I guess we could work something out, depending on how helpful you end up being."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. Besides, it's for your own sanity that we made up that excuse, remember?" She smiled at the slight confusion on his face. "Tell me, how much time has the enemy had to act?"

"Not long; about eleven days. Uncle and I headed here with Aang almost as soon as it happened. We only really stopped at Ember Island to pick up Mai and Ty Lee."

Azula grimaced slightly, barely noticed by Zuko, at the mention of her former friends. "It's been long enough. We can conclude that they've maneuvered enough to have a strong hold on the Fire Nation. If we could get there, you or I could retake the throne with heavy support from the people. By now, though, they've probably curtained off the homeland quite well, and began expanding into the other nations."

"The rest of us figured as much. The way we saw it, we barely had enough time to escape before the generals mobilized."

"So now that you've cornered yourselves in Ba Sing Se,—as far away from the Fire Nation capital as possible—what are you planning to do? Are you actually going to fight your way straight across the entire Earth Kingdom to recapture your throne?" She raised an eyebrow expectantly. Zuko gave a hesitant but firm nod, which the former princess filed away for later use. There was a better way, of course, but she wouldn't lay all her cards on the table just yet. "I hope you have a lot of men in support of your cause then. A head-on assault against the Fire Nation's military won't be won without a heavy price. There's a reason why we've been able to dominate the other nations into submission for the last 100 years."

Zuko poured himself another cup of jasmine, looking a little forlorn. "The way things are right now, gathering a sufficient force is almost impossible. The other nations don't trust me enough to provide direct aid. Even those that do are too preoccupied with fortifying their own positions, and cities. Right now Uncle, Mai and Ty Lee are trying to round up as many deserters as they can. Aang has a few more allies in the north. Aside from that, all we've got is whatever soldiers Ba Sing Se has, since we'll start our western push from here." He took a final swig of his tea, before rolling a few coins on the table and walking away.

"It's a good thing you're the type that likes to defy the odds." Azula jibed. Zuko continued on silently, and the princess rolled her eyes, _typical moody Zuko. _They continued along to the poorer rings, though to a particular district that Azula wasn't much familiar with. To an extent, all the impoverished neighborhoods looked the same. A stray pygmy-panther here, a tattered derelict there; a hog-monkey stench polluting everything. New to her, were the astonished, gawking stares most everyone was giving her. _That's right, _she thought,_ I'm not hanging from the gallows despite what you worthless peasants expected._

"I can't believe it's still here. I half expected the place to be torn down or something," Zuko remarked more to himself than anyone.

Azula looked up at the stout green building with boarded up windows. "The Jasmine Dragon?" she read the faded sign questioningly. "Isn't that the ramshackle teashop where you and Uncle worked?"

"Uncle actually owned the shop. I was hoping we could use it as a sort of base of operations. It seems to be fine," he examined the sturdy front wall before pushing against the front door. The door wouldn't yield, and he stepped back. Thinking a minute, he went to a cobblestone near the door, lifted it, and pulled a key.

Azula followed him inside, scrunching her nose at the musty, dust coated air. "Aren't you quite the sucker for nostalgia."

* * *

Afternoon came, and Azula had hoped to get away for some training before the sun went down. As she walked the first couple of blocks, though, she noticed Zuko tailing her. _Ugh, can't he stay at the shop, and unboard the windows or something? _She stopped mid-street, and called back, "come along zuzu. I know you're there anyway." Zuko frowned at being beckoned like a child, but complied anyway. "I know you haven't got much of a life for yourself, but I should think that maybe you might have something else to do besides follow me around."

Zuko shrugged, "there's not much to do without the others here. I thought maybe I'd see what you were up to, seeing as how you stepped out so evasively."

"Fine. I might have use for a partner anyways," she continued along to her usual training area. The familiar hills sloped upwards steeply beyond the city's outer boundaries. Azula could distinctly see the blackened, scarred outcropping where she'd met her assassin.

"Is this where you were attacked?" Zuko stared at the surrounding area severely. "It looks like the attacker rode some large beast," he examined a partially faded shirshu track.

"To answer your question, yes this is where I was attacked. It's also where I've come to train, while I've been staying here." She pushed a knee forward, beginning a set of warm-up stretches. "As long as you're here, you might be a decent sparring partner."

Zuko smiled, beginning to stretch as well. He'd been starting to feel a little out of practice anyway. Days of signing treaties and reforms as Fire Lord hadn't really left room for much else. Besides, Azula had always been the one he'd measured himself up against. He certainly felt like he'd grown on his journey, maybe now he could see just how much. "Whenever you're ready," Azula called from a central position near a flat clearing.

They both bowed before shifting to complementary snake stances. Quiet seconds passed, as the two sized each other up. A quick step forward and Zuko jabbed a fireball toward her. The flames fringes took a light blue hue as Azula swatted the attack away. Continuing his momentum, Zuko charged and aimed a rolling kick at her midsection. A split second before he made contact, Azula flipped backwards, kicking a wisp of blue flame at him in the process. With only one leg for support, Zuko fell back on impact. He caught himself on a medium size boulder and stood.

Azula grinned as he moved to close the distance between them. Waiting until he was a little farther in the clearing, with no cover, she brought her hands forward launching several flaming streaks at him. _Zuzu's bending focuses almost entirely on hand-to-hand. He's hopeless in ranged firebending. _Zuko dodged, rolled and evaded to escape her attacks. Just as he was within distance of some boulders, or cover she would redirect her attacks behind him to prevent his escape. _At least you're getting some good cardio out of this,_ Azula mentally laughed, noticing the shining sweat streaking his face.

Zuko's eyes darted side to side. Bits of rock pelted him from all directions as he narrowly escaped his sister's bombardment. _Geez, leave it to Azula to take our 'friendly' sparring match too far. I can't just wait for her to get tired; I'll be pulverized before then. _He tried to steady his breath as the concussive force of another fireball, hitting the ground behind, knocked him forward. He couldn't escape Azula's storm like this; he wasn't fast enough to get within striking distance before an array of blasts would force him back. _Wait! There _is_ something I could do. _He turned roughly toward his sister, and brought his hands back, remembering a technique he'd seen her use back in the crystal catacombs.

Azula was midway through sending another barrage before she noticed. _Pathetic,_ she declaimed his form, not quite recognizing it. As she delivered her last fireball, however, she saw the red-orange fire Zuko had bended behind him grow. Her eyes widened as Zuko's thrust carried him right toward her. He'd still not quite mastered the ability to bend from his feet, and lost flight partway through, but it was enough for his plan to work. Azula brought a hand up to shoot him down, but not fast enough; a hard knee caught her right in the gut, and she spat blood as he knocked her into the hill.

Instead of taking his advantage, Zuko brought himself to a defensive stance a few feet from her, a determined look on his face. He saw Azula's eyes flash with anger, whether at him for having actually injured her, or at herself for letting it happen, he couldn't tell. A minute passed; and she continued to glare at him.

"Tell me," she spat blood, still giving him a murderous look. "Is that how you looked at our father before you killed him?" Zuko's face looked stunned. Is that why she'd nearly killed him just now? He had wondered why Azula just shoved the issue aside once they'd left the Earth King's dungeons. Apparently she'd been waiting for the right moment to bring it up again.

"No..." he felt a knot at his throat. Their final confrontation, what he had done...it wasn't something he could bring himself to think about all too well. Still, her eyes, loathing amber eyes pierced him for an answer, and he found his mouth responding of its own. "I didn't mean to...He was about to kill Aang...and I couldn't let that happen."

Her hands curled into fists, nails digging into her palms. "Save your excuses." She spat at his feet. "You couldn't be happier he's gone. You're finally Fire Lord. Looks like you really did restore your own honor after all." He didn't move, just taking her verbal attack. "He was our father and you killed him!" Azula threw herself at her brother, her flaming fists hitting his jaw and the chin. "You're glad he's gone, you have everything you've ever wanted now!" She punctuated her words with a flaming kick to his side. Zuko caught her leg with his left, pulling her forward into an open palm strike. Pulling her left arm toward her center, Azula blocked the attack. Gripping his shoulders with both hands, she used her free leg to kick off his chest into a back flip.

Taking a defensive pose Zuko breathed, "I don't miss him...the way a son should, but you're wrong. I'm not glad he's gone." Azula responded with a flaming disk aimed at his head. Zuko dodged, sending twin fire jets at her. Spreading her hands out swiftly, she redirected the shots behind her. Her arms wove in, and she returned fire, hitting Zuko in the shoulder. He staggered, but quickly recovered. Azula rushed, hands trailing from her hands. Zuko was prepared with a sweeping kick, but Azula jumped the attack. She stretched an arm back, preparing to strike him point blank. Seeing his opportunity, Zuko moved from his crouched position, and tackled her midair, her incomplete fireball grazing his upper arm. Not wasting any time, he pulled her arms back, pulled her up, and had her pinned against the hill side.

_Damn it! That's twice I let him get the best of me. I can't keep letting my anger consume me like some kind of amateur. _Azula pulled and pried, but couldn't escape. Zuko was stronger than her; she knew her bending wouldn't help her. "I don't think that you're really angry at me for taking father's life." She continued to twist and bend trying to escape.

"Your misplaced anger is really at yourself isn't it?" he questioned as she continued to struggle. "Someone as perceptive as you-- a people person—of course you realize that father was just using you. He never really cared, and a part of you has always known that."

"Arrghh!" Azula cried. She felt her skin pulsing with anger at him. _Zuko! Zuko, I'll kill you._ Every inch of her, every pore screamed it. Zuko noticed the change, but even so, his eyes bulged as the next instant blue flame erupted all over her, covering Azula. The concussive heat singed his arms, and pushed him back. Azula turned, and just as quickly the fire that had blanketed her was extinguished. She gave him a look of pure, unbridled abhorrence. With every breath she released, Zuko could see short fire spouts escape her nostrils. The wild look in her face passed, replaced by a neutral expression, and she stepped closer.

Zuko brought himself into a hardened stare; no emotion could be detected as he asked her, "are you going to kill me now?" She responded by pulling him by his shirt, and decking him across the face. Blood trickled from his nose as Zuko remained expressionless. "Now is your best chance after all. No one's around. You can--" she dug a flaming fist into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. A side kick to his ribs, and Azula sent her brother rolling.

Zuko flipped himself over, but remained where he was. "C'mon, you said that I took everything from you. If you really believe that, then here's your chance to take it all from me—by killing me."

_He's acting like he's in control, I'll show him_. Azula took a deep breath where she stood. She needed calm for this...

Threading her middle and index fingers through the air, she guided as much of her chakra as possible into separating the positive and negative energies. She'd spent at lot of time on her technique in training; though she still couldn't produce the cold blooded fire instantly like her father, she had gotten much faster at it. The energies tingled through her, and she opened eyes she hadn't even realized she'd closed. Her brother still sat there, motionless. She would give him one last wicked smirk as she stretched her hand forward. She looked in his eyes.

_What is wrong with that child?_

_Monster!_

She froze. Her arms became petrified as the voice came. She was staring at Zuko's eyes, but at the same time they weren't Zuko's. They were her mothers. The hardened stare she'd seen so many times before, when mother was still around to scowl and punish her.

_Monster... Demon... Abomination!_ The words flew from him like daggers, though his lips hadn't even moved. She shut and reopened her eyes quickly, trying to push the perturbations aside. She faced her brother again; there he was sternly expectant. Her outstretched fingers began to waver. What was she doing? _I'm about to kill Zuko,_ a part of her answered with less conviction than she'd hoped. _I'm about to kill my brother. _Even to her, it sounded wrong. A fleeting memory of playing tag with him in the courtyard attacked her, as she unsuccessfully tried to regain her calm. Her hand began to lower itself.

_What are you doing?! Finish him. S_he saw her father's smoldering gaze this time. _He killed me._ _He disgraced you. You lost EVERYTHING! Now KILL HIM!_

_You can't, he's your brother. _Her mother's voice came back.

_Do you think that matters? Do you think he'd hesitate to do the same to you? He __**hates **__you. He wants to see you bleeding on the floor, discarded and worthless!_

_He loves you. That's why he came to Ba Sing Se. For you._

_It was me. I gave you everything, _Ozai's voice hissed like fire. _I raised you into the prodigy that you are. Now, kill him. Avenge me._

_He used you, Azula. He manipulated you. In your heart you know he did. In your heart you know you can't kill Zuko._

"Aaaaahhh!" Azula let out a feral shriek as she came down on one knee. Her left hand gripping at her head, while her right, still outstretched, shook violently. The surge of energy she'd felt before was replace with a heavy, convoluted sensation in her stomach. The energies, they were folding back on themselves. _The lightning. It'll explode right in my face, if I don't regain control. _

She tried to steady herself and turned to face Zuko. _Brother__...my… brother, _she thought_. _A stray spark from her hand brought her attention back. The chakras wouldn't wait any longer; she had to do something now. _I can't do it, _she realized, feeling the pooled chakras begin to escape her. Pointing her fingers skyward, she felt herself ease up. A snaking blue bolt pierced the sky, pulling her up slightly before she let herself fall forward.

"I...I can't do it." She breathed, now on her knees. "After everything that's happened, you're still my brother." Her eyes scrunched as tears budded on them. She felt the warm, wet streaks roll down her cheeks, and turned away from him. Wiping away the glistening tears, she cursed herself for being so weak, for showing him this vulnerability.

But then he was there. She felt his shadow loom over her, "and you're still my little sister." He knelt before Azula, and embraced her before she could react. She didn't reciprocate, but didn't struggle either. She just lay there.

Looking to the West, she saw the Avatar's bison against the retreating sun.

* * *

A/N: Well, I actually managed to update on schedule this time. I wasn't originally planning on having the conversation between Zuko and Azula at the start of the chapter, but couldn't resist adding it. Despite their rivalry, Zuko seems to value Azula's advice (like in "the Avatar and the Fire Lord"), so I thought it would be neat to have them discussing the subject a little, though I didn't advance the plot much with it.

Lastly, I hope Azula didn't seem bipolar or something during her and Zuko's training session. I know she seems relaxed, and then sort of loses it, but hopefully it's not too abrupt. If that part, or anything else, does seem off don't' hesitate to say so. Thanks for reading!


	13. Preparations

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, events, or places herein present

"I'm so glad your brother was able to get here on time," Jin hugged Azula at the door of the Jasmine Dragon. She might have thrown off the peasant if Zuko or the others were around, but since they weren't she just coughed and nudged her away after a second. Jin was positively beaming, "you can imagine how happy I was to find out you'd been spared."

"Indeed," Azula intoned, motioning for the girl to follow her as she started walking out of the teashop. She'd been thinking about a lot of things lately, since the Avatar and her brother arrived. She needed a walk.

"I think we should celebrate," Jin piped, catching up to her. "Maybe we can go find your brother, and get something to eat, or visit the zoo. They've got the most beautiful fox antelope."

"Why?" Azula muttered more to herself than her companion. The past few days, she'd been struggling to acknowledge that she had indeed been wrong to try to kill her brother. As if that weren't bad enough, here was another reminder of how she'd messed up in the past.

"Why?" Jin rolled her head back, considering why she would even ask. "Why not? You're free. Sure you're still technically banished, but you're alive." Her chocolate eyes regarded the former princess, slightly bewildered.

"No..." Azula sighed. "Why are you here? For that matter, why did you visit at the dungeons? I thought I wasn't a friend to you."

"I know what I said before..." Jin stared to the side, rubbing her forearm uncertainly. "I didn't exactly mean it. Just like I know you didn't mean it when you called my father an...ignorant cripple. We let our emotions get the best of us."

"You're right; I didn't mean it." Azula turned and stared straight at the girl, who looked up in response. "But you did. You meant it."

"No! I was just upset. It wasn't right to question your friendship." Jin struggled under Azula's detached stare.

"You did mean it," Azula pressed on. "But you were right." She let her breath calm her before continuing. "I haven't been a good friend to you."Her voice was low, like a light autumn wind nipping at the trees.

Jin's shoulders relaxed and she stepped forward, placing hands on Azula's shoulders. "It's alright," she assured. Her chocolate irises sought, Azula's distant gaze. "I understand. You've been through a lot. It's hard. We can start over if you want."

"No," the former princess responded. "These things can't just be forgotten. But I need time to think, to figure things out." She turned to the cloudless sky, letting the morning sun soothe her a little. "Bye, Jin."

A knowing smile formed on Jin's face, as her friend walked off. She was already beginning to change so much.

* * *

_I couldn't kill him…I forgave him, and he forgave me_. A knot still formed in her stomach, when Azula thought back to her fight with Zuko_. Does that mean the Fire Nation's been wrong these last 100 years? By forgiving Zuko's transgressions to the Fire Nation, am I admitting he was right?_

_No. Our mission has always been a righteous one. We would've brought the world to new heights of prosperity, if not for the obstinacy of the Avatar and his supporters. I guess a part of me wanted him around. A part of me cares about Zuko, that's why I could bend the rules for him. It doesn't matter now anyway. Our current mission is clear; regain the Fire Nation throne._

"Hey, Miss Sunshine, Zuko's looking for you!" Azula was brought out of her daze to find the Avatar's blind earthbending sifu was playing with a few of the cobblestones in front of the teashop. Though the former princess wasn't endeared by her newly earned nickname, at least the girl had the gall to talk to her. The few times the Avatar had talked to her, he'd spoken with the quiet sternness of someone at a funeral. Their other companion Haru was only worse. Soft spoken to begin with, the guy would turn into a stuttering mess when Azula approached. _Of course, guys are usually intimidated by me,_ Azula mused. _It could be he's not a complete jelly-boned wimp._

"Good to know, Blind _lack-wit_." Azula jumped over the stone spires Toph had been running into one another.

"That's _bandit, _and I'm disappointed you didn't bother coming up with a better insult." She returned to bending the stones. "Ugh, this city's getting boring quick. There isn't even room for me to try out some new moves." Azula heard the earthbender complain as she stepped inside. As usual, Zuko, the Avatar and Haru were huddled at a table staring down a map of Ba Sing Se, as if pleading it for an answer. _Zuzu, you dum dum what's the point of trying to come up with a strategy if you don't even have a good idea what our forces will be?_

Zuko noticed her as she came around, "hey, I need to talk to you."

"So the blind, rock-brained sentry told me," Azula faced him, ignoring the glares Haru and Aang directed at her.

"I heard that, flamey," Toph called.

"I think it had better be in private," Zuko motioned her to follow him to the back.

_This better not be another speech about trying to get along with the others_. As they entered the shop's kitchen area, Zuko started a pot of water for some tea, and called behind himself. "Uncle, Mai and Ty Lee are coming today." Bending some fire to heat the teapot, he turned to face his sister.

Azula showed no sign of interest as she leaned against a counter top. "So what's that have to do with me? You and the Avatar are the ones who should concern yourselves with them, and whatever forces they've rounded up."

"I'm saying it because, you won't have forgotten that it was Uncle, Mai, and Ty Lee that brought you down during the eclipse. They're the ones that kept you busy so you couldn't help dad."

Her face remained impassive, but she straightened up just enough for Zuko to know that his concerns had been justified. "No, I won't have forgotten my own kin and best friends betraying me."

Zuko nodded slightly before continuing, "I'm not asking you to make peace with them, to get along, but I don't want your pasts to interfere with the group. If you just tolerate their presence without being disrespectful, it'll be enough." She was about to open her mouth in protest, but Zuko countered. "I'll be asking them to do the same of course."

"Fine," Azula acquiesced. She reached for a set of teacups while Zuko sprinkled dried magnolia leaves over the simmering water. "I won't say a word to them, as long as they stay out of my way. Everything will be fine."

Zuko raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "I'm not asking you to ostracize yourself from the group, you know. In fact I've been rather disappointed that you haven't joined me and the others in planning the city's defenses. You're the most brilliant strategist we have; it'd be a shame not to put such a talent to use."

"If I haven't been very chummy with your friends, it's only because they're one breath short of berating me about past grievances every time I walk into the teashop. It sickens me to see them carrying about so self-righteous, and self-important."

"Besides, what's the point in formulating any sort of plan without having full knowledge of the number and quality of allies at your disposal. You can't create any form of a sound defense strategy without knowing who Uncle is bringing with him."

"True," Zuko ceded. "Still, I'm hoping you'll be more vocal during the war meeting the Earth King and Council of Five have called for this evening. I am expecting you to be there after all."

* * *

_Talk about fair weather friends_, Azula rolled her eyes at the fanfare welcoming the arrival of her Uncle and former friends. _Not less than two months ago, the Dragon of the West was the second most infamous firebender in the Eastern Earth Kingdom. Now, they're welcoming him like a hero. Well, it's either that or face the wholesale destruction of their city_. It was curious to see how easily uncle's 600 day siege was forgiven, while her own bloodless coup was never far from mind when someone turned to the former princess.

Not wanting to waste any time, the Earth King had his imperial guard usher the Dragon of the West and company to the higher ring and palace. Among lower circles, the old general's arrival went largely unnoticed, but as the company entered the higher rings, scores of nobles came to the streets. Despite the Dai Li and Long Feng's efforts to eliminate knowledge of the war, Iroh's siege was not so easily forgotten by those that could remember. To think they had an ally of that caliber, raised the nobility's morale amid the hopelessness that had begun trickling down from the Earth King.

Every bit the kooky, round-bellied uncle Azula remembered, Iroh waved jovially at Ba Sing Se's aristocratic houses from his ostrich-horse. Draping him on either side, were the Fire Nation nobles, and traitors Mai and Ty Lee. Ty Lee grinned widely waving as well. Mai took a much more dignified posture, keeping an even face, and not bothering to make eye contact with anyone. Out of the corner of her eye, Azula could swear she saw the noble's head turn ever so slightly in her direction, but dismissed it as a trick caused by her ostrich-horse's trot.

Azula continued to survey the group. A filthy, ragtag bunch of Fire Nation deserters constituting the bulk of the group, no doubt having fled after the generals' coup. She could see an occasional third lieutenant or major uniform in the ramble of privates. Unlike the others at the head of the group, the foot soldiers branched off to a side-street where they'd take up residence in make-shift barracks.

As the last of them came through, Azula saw their uniforms were rather outdated. _Fire Nation private armor hasn't used that lighter red color in about 10 years, and those chest plates and shoulder pieces don't appear to be made of the same iron alloy used now. _Azula scrutinized the band suspiciously. How had her uncle missed this group, which stuck out like a sore thumb? They were clearly impostors; why else would they resort to using such outdated gear?

Azula's thoughts were silenced the next moment, when a fiery, white haired man with a raven-eagle look came around the corner following the troops. "Of course..." Azula realized. These soldiers were deserters from long before; Jeong-Jeong's men it seemed. _It's no surprise, there's a bit of camaraderie between that traitorous deserter and uncle._ She'd almost completely forgotten about the old admiral. A recent Earth Kingdom encounter between him and Zhao had renewed efforts to find the prominent deserter, but were soon dismissed when Iroh and Zuko became greater targets.

As the last of the men filtered through to the inner rings, the only other noticeable presence Azula could see was a band of riders atop komodo rhinos. Taking up the rear were none other than the Rough Rhinos. _Colonel Mongke, Ogodei, Yeh-Lu, Kahchi and Vachir, _Azula named them off as their long horned, bellowing steeds carried them through. The rough mannered, but highly skilled team were unexpected, though not unwelcome amid a rather dismal showing of forces.

Azula began elbowing her way through the thinning crowd; the war meeting was about to start.

"All totaled, we have a regular division under my command along with the Terra Team, and another earthbending regiment under general Howe. General Fong and the other Council of Five members, have been cut off from the city in their campaigns to defend the West and South... "

Azula tuned out rest of General Shu's account. _More or less an incompetent donkey-goat's excuses to explain away why their forces are so few. Seeing that the other three Council of Five members aren't even present, it was quite plain that their forces would be low_. She continued to look over the war room instead, not having spent much time in it before when she'd conquered the city.

The four nations map at the center of their circular arrangement was something to behold. The portion nearest her depicted the Fire Nation. A few of the port cities were poorly placed, and the islands to the south had actually grown in size over the last hundred years due to lava deposits. Even key areas across the great ocean, were marked Earth Kingdom, though the Fire Nation had colonized them long ago. Though clearly outdated, the map still provided the most accurate depiction of the Fire Nation to be found in the enemy nations. About 100 years ago it would have been wholly accurate.

"In terms of allies..." Azula turned to see her uncle speak. Though she and uncle hadn't ever really bonded, she respected his military prowess. Reading chronicles of his past sieges, Azula recognized a certain finesse, simplicity, and brutality to his mind; all skills which she couldn't equate with the tea-loving fuddy-duddy she knew. "We are disposed of only two regiments of Fire Nation foot soldiers, and perhaps half a squadron of firebenders. There are many deserters out there, and others who would support Fire Lord Zuko, but contact with them at this point is impossible." The generals and Earth King held gaunt expressions as Iroh continued. "If we are to last this siege, I would recommend involving the royal guard, prefect squadrons and any other experienced combatants we can assemble, your highness." Iroh bowed respectfully to the Earth King as he addressed him.

"You may be right," the Earth King straightened his glasses. "Though I am wary of dispatching my royal guard, the gravity of the situation calls for it. What would you recommend, Avatar Aang?"

All eyes turned to the bald, tattooed monk who quickly removed a curled up Momo from his head. Azula smirked as the boy, started sweating, unsure what to say. Much to her general boredom, the meeting had gone on without so much as a word to the younger warriors and benders seated. Even the Avatar had been ignored until being put on the spot just now.

"I…I…think…that's a great idea," Aang stammered. "It's certainly much better than arming the common citizens who have no battle experience," he concluded with a sigh, having recovered himself.

"We will still be gravely outnumbered," Iroh brought the group's attention away from Aang. "But hopefully we can make a stand this way. I suggest turn our attention to the deployment of our forces now that we have determined their constitution." The Earth King made a hand gesture prompting General Shu to unfurl a large map of Ba Sing Se over the war room table.

"There are several key locations that must be guarded in defense of the city, not the least of which are the western gates," General Shu began. "The Terra Team, and I have long defended the gates, so we will be stationed there." An abrupt cough came from Toph's direction, sounding almost distinctly like a 'yeah right.' "With his earthbending regiment, General Howe can maintain the northern wall."

"Unfortunately, that's where our earthbending troops run out," General Howe interrupted. "We'll have none left for the southern district's defense." Howe pointed to a large southern wall that would be left exposed to the enemy. Earthen miniatures signifying Howe and Shu's forces lined the gate and northern side of Ba Sing Se.

"In that case, we'll have to make use of some of the firebenders Jeong-Jeong and I were able to gather," Iroh suggested. "We could form about one squadron of them, and disperse them along the southern wall."

"That will have to do," the Earth King responded, unsure of such a vital spot being guarded by former enemies. "What will become of the nonbending divisions then?"

"I suggest they remain in the outer ring, protecting the city's food stock," Shu took the initiative. "Should the enemy target our food supplies with fire, teams would be available to drown out the flames and minimize damage. The ground forces would also provide a first line of defense should the enemy breach the outer wall."

"That's the best use we can put them to," General Howe agreed. "They won't be of any use to us during the actual siege."

"Does that conclude our business, then?" the Earth King peered down at the generals.

"It would seem that's the best we can--"

"Wait!" Zuko interrupted General Shu, who gave him an annoyed look. "What about us?" Zuko motioned to the corner of the room where he and the others sat. "We can do something. We're among the most accomplished fighters from our respective nations."

"The Avatar will be stationed with General Shu at the front gates. But we're not about to throw a bunch of kids into siege warfare." Howe sounded impatient.

"Kids?! I'm the Fire Lord," Zuko sounded appalled.

"Former Fire Lord," Azula teased.

Zuko gave her a you're-not-helping look before continuing. "And my friends can more than hold their own in battle. Wasn't it agreed that every capable combatant would be used?"

"I believe my nephew...err Fire Lord Zuko, has a point," Iroh stepped in to ease tensions. "It may be tragic for so young a group to take up arms, but they've done it before. The Day of Black Sun invasion could not have succeeded without them."

"Those circumstances were different," Howe rebutted. "These kids don't have the experience to handle siege warfare. I don't need reckless kids, eager to become heroes. I need disciplined soldiers." The rest of the gAang stood in responds, but Howe continued. "Fire Lord Zuko is recognized in the Earth Kingdom as the true Fire Lord. As such he may take command of a firebending squadron alongside Iroh and Jeong-Jeong. His presence may even raise morale among the troops. If the rest of you are so eager to combat, then we have a special mission for you."

General Shu nodded before adding, "Our honored ruler, Earth King Kuei, will require your presence as his personal guard. If the enemy should infiltrate the city, you are to escort his highness out of Ba Sing Se through the eastern port."

Toph, Haru, and Ty Lee exchanged discontented looks, while Mai looked on. _What, are they thinking? We're going to guard that insufferable twit, while the rest of the city falls to pieces? I don't care if they want to let their own city burn, but these fools are playing with my life in their hands as well._

Azula looked up to find her uncle staring at her expectantly; waiting for her to do something. She'd let the meeting veer off in any direction before, but these people were leading the city and, more importantly, her to a ruinous end. "Good, now that things are settled," the Earth King announced. "I think we begin preparations. Have the peasantry gather as much food--"

"Hold on a minute," Azula called out from the opposite end of the war room. "Do you realize how many holes your so called 'battle plan' has?"

"Azula..." Zuko motioned for her to take her seat.

"Not now Zuko. Aren't you the one who said I should be more vocal during the meeting?"

"The war meeting has already come to a close," Earth King Kuei tried to silence her.

"Your highness," Iroh bowed. "It may be wise for us to listen. If our strategy is as fallacious as she claims, then we can only benefit by listening to Princess Azula."

"Don't you mean _former _Princess Azula," Zuko quipped, Azula ignoring him.

"Very well," Kuei acquiesced.

Azula began pacing the room in a regal posture; arms folded behind her back. "To start with, what's the point of even evacuating the Earth King, if Ba Sing Se is overrun? Where would he go to? Isn't Ba Sing Se the last stronghold against the Fire Nation?" Azula directed her questions at Generals Shu and Howe. Seconds with no response, and Azula continued, "it may be 'standard protocol' to evacuate the monarch and other royalty, but in this case it's utterly meaningless. Instead, the warriors assigned to his protection should be placed on the front lines bolstering the city's defenses."

"I've fought against most of the Avatar's friends. What they may lack in battle experience, they can make up for in skill and power," Azula mentally cringed at having to complement them, but she needed to make a believable case. Finding no opposition to her suggestion, Azula pressed on to more urgent matters. Hopefully, she'd warmed them up enough so that her more radical proposals would not fall on deaf ears. "The southern wall defense is the next weakest link in your plan. A squad of firebenders can't adequately defend against Fire Nation siege weapons, most of which are highly impervious to heat."

"We know that much," Howe growled, not exactly pleased that his former captor was calling the shots. "It's the best we can come up with, considering our lack of earthbenders."

"Is it?" Azula questioned. "I believe we have a few more earthbenders you're not quite thinking about." She surveyed everyone's puzzled looks. "I am speaking of course of the Dai Li."

She smirked as the Avatar and friends bound out of their seats. Avatar Aang held his staff in a stance, and the blind earthbender had procured a set of projectiles. "What are you really after Azula?" The Avatar demanded.

"Do you think we're stupid?" Toph added. Azula made no move, Marshalling her breath and face to remain perfectly still. Her brother and Uncle hadn't raised arms against her, as she'd expected. However, Mai and Ty Lee hadn't either. _Maybe they're just waiting to see what kind of plan I have in mind._

"What do you think I'm after Avatar?" Azula responded evenly. "I don't want to die because some dimwitted generals failed to consider all of their options. Do you?" Aang continued to glare at her, unsure what to make of her claim. Shu, Howe, and Kuei looked on apprehensively at the former princess as she took the opportunity to continue. "General Kuma and the others have already sent a hired assassin after me. Would it make any sense for me to double-cross you, and help them? The Dai Li too have more to gain by helping than not. They rot in prison right now, but if Kuma overruns the city, they will be slaughtered indiscriminately. If the Earth King would perhaps show willingness to grant them a pardon, they may join the cause under my command."

"Why does it have to be your command?" Zuko considered.

"It's simple really. Out of all those here present, I am the most qualified to do so," she paused, the others disbelieving. "There's already bad blood between them and Generals Shu and Howe. The Avatar and his friends are ruled out by the same reasoning. Considering that no one else has much experience with the agents, that only leaves me. In my brief time in Ba Sing Se, I was quickly able to gain their loyalty, and I have the most experience leading the agents."

"That," Earth King Kuei spoke, "That is precisely why I would object to the troops being placed under your command. I am hesitant to release the agents as it is, but appreciate your reasoning. To place them under your control is unthinkable."

"Everyone's letting their resentments blind them to the fact that Miss Sunshine is here right though," the blind earthbender interrupted. "The Dai Li would be most effective following her. Trust me, we would know," she gestured to her friends as well. Azula arched an eyebrow, not having expected to receive support from a former enemy. "So why don't we let her take command, but have someone else watch her? Haru and I could make sure she doesn't try anything. We'll be like her babysitters," Toph chuckled.

"That could work," Iroh interjected. "Lady Toph and Haru are both earthbenders. The Dai Li could not subdue them, and together they can keep an eye on my niece."

Kuei tossed the proposition in his head. He didn't want to face the risk of arming the former princess with Dai Li agents. Still, he could see no other way to adequately defend the city's southern districts. "I will agree to your proposition," he addressed Azula. "Provided that you do not leave Toph and Haru's sight, and are not allowed to be alone with the Dai Li, they are yours to command."

"Excellent," Azula smiled. "Now that we've settled the south's defense. It would be best to remove the firebending troops Uncle Iroh stationed at the southern wall. The firebenders could instead be used to protect the outer ring's fields in conjunction with the ground troops. Fire after all isn't only a means of destruction," she regarded the generals and Earth King. "Jeong-Jeong and Uncle's troops can bend the flames or absorb them to minimize damage much more effectively than soldiers with water buckets." The generals kept a tense quiet, disapproving of the former princess calling the shots despite her superior plan.

"Finally, we can't assume that all of our threats will be ground based. War balloon attacks are certainly possible. I believe the Avatar and his allies are familiar with them." The Day of Black Sun had been more of a surprise for the rebels than the Fire Nation, as the former had been assaulted by the hovering vessels.

"Yeah, we've dealt with them before," Aang answered. "Me, Appa and a few of my friends were able to take them down."

"The Fire Nation's war balloon technology will no doubt have improved since then," Azula countered.

"The Avatar would still be instrumental in fighting them off," Iroh declared. "But a handful of firebenders, placed in strategic points atop the city would be able to aid him. The balloons are quite flammable." The others looked favorably at the suggestion, nodding to each other.

"That would work," Azula agreed.

"Then it looks like we've got our strategy pretty well covered," Iroh smiled at her.

"I agree. This meeting is adjourned," King Kuei stood from his throne. "I shall summon the district officials, and begin bolstering our reserves. The rest of you know what must be done."

* * *

A/N: I had a lot of trouble getting this chapter up on time due to other obligations. I'm not sure about the last scene actually. I think, I let too much of the defense plan come from Azula. I'm afraid of her being Mary Sue-ish in that respect. Let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading!


	14. Eve of the Siege

A/N: It's been nearly three years since I've updated this story. I'm truly sorry for letting down everyone who kept up with my little fic, and those of you who I had exchanged ideas with through IM. After such a long time you guys deserve an explanation for my long absence, and If you'd like to read it I've detailed it in the next paragraph.

A/N2: Not many of you know me well, but for a while I was living in the U.S., in Illinois to be more precise. Then early in 2009 I was detained and deported back to my country of origin. Since then I've worked to adjust and piece my life together. I'm doing alright for myself now, but working on this fan fic was far from my mind for some time. After being away for so long, I've actually forgotten the passwords to my old e-mail and IM accounts, but luckily I had a simple one for my account. I was unsure whether to continue this story or not, but I'd rather not leave it unfinished. Besides, some people have continued to show interest.

* * *

Ch 14: Eve of the Siege

"So then, Suki made him dress up like a Kyoshi warrior!" the Avatar smiled widely. His friends burst laughing, Ty Lee's giggles clear over the outburst. Even Mai gave an unnoticed chuckle or two.

"I'm sure Sokka will be glad to know you're sharing all these stories with us when he and Katara get here," Zuko teased.

"Oh, I don't mean to," the Avatar raised his hands defensively. "But he sure did land himself in a lot of funny situations. This one time..."

Azula stepped in at that moment in regal posture, hands folded at her straight back. Aang fumbled a little with his fork. Azula smirked. They were no longer enemies, but over the days she had made it a point to show that she was far from a friend. To her left Ty Lee waved a flighty hi, which Azula pointedly ignored as she focused on the central group.

"Why, good morning, Miss Sunshine," Toph called from the kitchen table. "Have some breakfast. Iroh might be good with tea, but he cooks some mean cow-pig bacon too."

"Miss what – ?" Haru snickered as he looked up from his plate of sausage links and egg. Azula offered him a raven-viper stare. He nearly dropped his tea.

"Sorry to bring your merry little train to a halt," Azula feigned sincerity. She held up a scroll with green trim before placing it on the table. "General Kuma and his advanced troops reside 10 miles from the city. Since the port entrance has been blockaded by Fire navy, I highly doubt the water peasants will arrive in time to be of any use."

"It's finally going to begin," the Avatar's gray eyes became steely.

"Don't be so dramatic. We can expect the siege to begin in a couple of days. Final preparations should be made now." Her words sounded more like a suggestion than a command, to her displeasure.

"You talk as if you were in charge," Mai monotoned beside Zuko. _Stupid girl_. She could act defiant, but only among her allies where Azula couldn't easily burn the even, condescending tone from her voice. _She thinks her indifference makes her so superior, but really she's just a pathetic donkey-sheep always in need of a leader. First it was me, and now Zuko._

"Not at all," Azula bowed sarcastically. "I do, however, require Haru and the dirt bender for a final meeting with the Dai Li."

"Her name is Toph," the Avatar sounded irate.

"And she can answer for herself," Toph spoke to him. "Seriously though, Miss Sunshine is just bent that she still hasn't come up with a half decent nickname for me."

"I'll wait outside," Azula turned to the door.

"Wouldn't you like some breakfast first?" Uncle came in carrying a plate and tea for her.

"No," a layer of dust blew off the front door frame as Azula slammed the door shut. _It's hardly surprising Generals Howe and Shue have taken charge of most preparations. How can these idiotic _children_ expect to be treated like warriors with such conduct? Laughing away at stories, while the enemy encroaches upon us. _

A couple of kids were playing windup toys right outside before Azula plowed right through, making sure to crush their silly flying bison figurine. She leaned against a post and crossed her arms. A crowd of mangy haired, barefooted commoners stood just inside the shop's courtyard. _They do know he's the Avatar right, not some sort of charity house patron? _Toph and Haru arrived soon enough, relieving her of their bumpkin stares.

The Dai Li continued under close surveillance. They had to make the long trek to the Earth King's dungeons before doubling back to the dusty, flat training grounds. The place looked more like an unkempt zoo exhibit to Azula, but at least there was space. Toph immediately went over to a group of veterans at practice; _no doubt ready to show off_. Her little entourage had stopped guarding her like a dragon-hawk after it became clear she wasn't directly involved in the Dai Li's training. What expertise could she offer in earthbending after all? More than anything, letting the Dai Li out of their cages reminded them that she was their commanding officer; they must be loyal to her. She was 'walking the hyena-dogs' as the blind earthbender put it.

Further away, Haru dropped low, levitating a man-sized boulder. He broke it up, grinding the stone to dust before solidifying as much as he could. A lot of dust scattered, and he only formed a jagged melon-sized rock. He smashed the rock, and was about to try again before a younger group in careworn uniforms walked over. _More novices._ It was the same every day, they wouldn't let him get a moment's peace with their constant badgering for earthbending advice. Azula looked on as if he were a fly-swarmed carcass, _really at marrying age, and he doesn't even know how to say 'no'._ She went to watch some of the more experience benders. Even without seeing them battle, Azula could tell which of them were most skilled. There was a slight hesitation, a mental pause, before most of them started bending; they had to get in the right mindset. Only a few like the blind gnat-fly, carried the personality of their element with them. They could strike in an instant. It was the same with firebending.

Azula's attention left the earthbenders as she approached a far corner near a fig tree. She could do a little training as well; her favorite sparring site now inaccessible since the outer ring repairs were completed. Nothing too elaborate, simple katas and exercise routines were her main occupation with a little firebending for flair. As the afternoon wore on she broke into heavier exercises, not stopping until she was thoroughly showered in sweat.

"Hey, Miss Sunshine isn't that like your five thousandth push up?" The squat earthbender left a group of soldiers and walked over. "I thought you might want to do something a little more fun."

"Not really." She completed her push up with one hand, wiping sweat from her brow with the other.

"Alright then." Toph stomped on the ground, using the earth to push Azula to her feet. "See those soldiers over there," she motioned with her chin. "They don't believe a firebender can break through their triple barricade. Care to prove them wrong?"

Her eyes narrowed at the earthbender before she had a thought. "You've settled some sort of wager with them, haven't you? Whatever you're getting in exchange, I expect a share."

"What gave me away?" Toph pouted.

"Please, as if I would let you exploit my talents." She walked towards the group, "very well then."

"Alright boulder brains, prepare to lose." Toph stomped in, grinning widely. Azula stood in front of three challengers. In unison, they crouched low before their upturned palms flew up along with three man-high stone barriers.

_Is this supposed to be a 'technique' ?Honestly, they should leave bending formations to their superiors. _Azula made a big show of it, circling her arms in wide arcs before flourishing an outstretched arm and moving two pointed fingers to her center. A blue flare jettisoned into the walls, scattering rock, and leaving a few scraps in place. The three earthbending troops had been thrown back several feet. One clasped his shoulder while another inspected a gash on his arm, but they were unharmed.

She stepped closer, inspecting the rubble. A few of the rocks still aflame, though they were burning out. "That was cool," Toph gushed. "Alright, now pay up." One of the men dropped a sack of coins into her outstretched hand. She weighed the bag up and down to a satisfying clink.

"Perhaps I should count them for you," Azula teased. "We wouldn't want to be short-changed."

"As if. I can feel the metal just fine. Here's your share." She offered Azula a handful of the coins, roughly half. "You sure went overboard. Some of the pebbles are still on fire." She merged the burning fragments into a head-sized rock. "Hey lookout, it's a Fire Nation catapult!" With a quick arm thrust, she crashed the flaming boulder directly behind the three earthbenders from before. They scrambled hurriedly before noticing Toph's jeering laugh.

Azula hit a point of inspiration. It was one of those ideas that seemed so obvious once you'd seen it. If those paranoid earth generals would listen to her, they might have a secret weapon on their hands.

/***/

She sat at one of the tables of the Jasmine Dragon. Zuko and his little friends had gone off for one last tour of the upper ring. She'd found an old Pai Sho set to keep her occupied. _Clack_, she placed a tile at the north east side of the board.

"Hmm, two red dragon moves so early in the game? You're clearly not the master strategist everyone – _achoo! _Oh, excuse me," Uncle dropped his feather duster. He was the only one who stayed behind. every now and then he would flit about with a dustpan or a rag. Why he bothered to clean the broken down tea shop at all was beyond her.

Azula growled in response. Scrolls and parchments were huddled around the board; earthbending texts. There might be a snide comment or two from that blind badger-mole later on, but necessity dictated that she know the extent of the earthbenders' capabilities. With any luck, Shue and Howewould realize how fortunate they were to have her, and she might command more than a few Dai Li._ And then we might actually survive this siege._

_Screeeech. Screech. _Agni, Iroh was wiping down the windows now. "Uncle, haven't you something more worthwhile to do than playing house maid? I thought you would be drilling the firebending troops with that deserter Jeong-Jeong."

He set down his rag, "I almost didn't think I could get you in a talking mood," Uncle smiled. "If you must know, I'm fully confident in the old admiral's ability to handle a couple of squadrons**. **Besides most of those men are old comrades of his." Iroh went to sit across from her, "as long as we're speaking there is something I'd like to discuss, however."

"So long as it's something of importance, I suppose," Azula pushed away the Pai Sho set. " I told Zuko I'd be civil around all of you, not that I would endure the pleasantries or musings of an old man."

"Fair enough." He rubbed his beard a bit before continuing. "During your fight with the Avatar and his waterbending friend, at the crystal catacombs, you struck down Aang just as he was about to enter the Avatar State, but you don't understand the severity of what you did."

"Here we go. You're going to start with some hogwash about disturbing the spiritual balance, or something aren't you?"

"Not at all, " Iroh became graver. "Despite whatever malice was behind your attack, it probably saved the lives of everyone in the catacombs. The Avatar could not properly control his power yet. Since that time, however, Aang has been unable to enter the Avatar State at all..."

He was just short of accusing her, the way he trailed off. "Why are you even telling me this?It's not like I can do anything to fix it? And why would I even want to? He was Zuko's accomplice in Father's murder, your own brother. Losing his Avatar State is a minimal price to pay."

Iroh sighed, "It may seem difficult now, but you must learn to forgive those you feel wronged by; and accept their forgiveness in return. Azula turned back to the Pai Sho board, one hand playing with a tile. Her Uncle's wrinkled, dusty hand clasped her own. "You are so young, and freer than you have ever been. Free to become whatever person you choose."

"Enough, Uncle," She pulled her hand away. Had he forgotten who she was? What made her Uncle and Zuko think that they could mold her, like a clay figurine, into whatever shape the wanted? Fine, she didn't have any ultimate goal at the moment, but she would decide on her own terms. "Despite what you said earlier, this is becoming another long-winded lecture."

"Not quite," Uncle beamed. "There actually is something you can do to help Aang with his problem."

/***/

A couple of hours later Azula found herself climbing down the winding passages hidden beneath the city of Ba Sing Se. The dark, humid earth surrendered to the vibrant jade of the crystal catacombs. The Avatar followed on her left as they stepped into a scarred and rubbled courtyard. A decorative fountain still gushed at the center.

Azula's eyes traced the length of the room, her thoughts retracing Zuko and her battle against the Avatar and that waterbender. "Do you even have any idea if this is going to work?"

"Your Uncle doesn't know enough about the Avatar Spirit to be sure, but he's given me some good advice before. Being in the catacombs again should put us in the right mood too."

"Well, let's get this over with," Azula sat cross-legged by the fountain.

Aang hesitated for a moment. She was certainly being cooperative. Could his friends be right? She might be planning to kill him and ditch the body among the ruins. No, he had to trust her for this to work."Ok. So your Uncle and I think that my broken Avatar State is because of a deep rooted grudge I have against you, " Aang faced Azula's expressionless stare. "It's against my teachings as an air nomad to hate or despise anyone, but I can't help this negative reflex I have toward you. I don't even know if it's my mind or the Avatar Spirit within me. I had never been that close to dying since you shot me in the back." Her eyes never left him, but she was silent."I know it sounds weird, or even crazy..."

"Beyond that. I think the two of you have been on one too many cactus juice fixations." Azula interrupted.

Aang chuckled a little "...but Iroh thinks that if I connect to your soul, I may be able to, I don't know, see something that might help me use the Avatar State again. I'm not wild about the idea either, but I do think it's worth a shot."

Azula nodded , "you may begin." The Avatar gave her one last look before his right arm extended toward her head. An outstretched index and middle finger pressed into Azula's forehead. The blue tattoo on the Avatar's hand glowed. The luminescence crawled up his arm before igniting the arrow at his forehead and then his eyes...

A thick whiteness overcame Azula, only Aang's glowing eyes within her vision. Then she was outside of herself. Azula felt like she could look in all directions at once. A hazy blue shape appeared in the distance, perhaps it was an illusion.

Some moments drifted by before Azula felt a thin veil of mist tingle against her face, tickling her nose. A clear, blue peak sailed toward her through the curtains of mist where the mirage had been before. It wasn't a single mountain, but a small range; it's movement made her feel even more disembodied. _What is __going on? _ The range approached quickly, threatening to march through her.

Now in full view, the peaks halted in front of her. Only then did Azula notice the ivory spires, wound in blue trimmings and roofing, which crowned the closest mountain. A snaking path appeared before her; she noticed her legs and arms for the first time as she made her way toward the larger central spire. Smaller stone huts snuggled against the mountainside, fitting well into the rock scape. "This is must be one of the airbender temples."

A red orange hue tinted the blue tip of the tallest spire, the same color soon painted the sky behind the mountain. _Sunrise. _But it couldn't be, the color spread cancerously across the sky, swallowing it whole. A rushing blaze vaulted over the sky as if Agni had launched a tiger stance fireball. "No, it's Sozin's comet." She had reached the heart of the air temple. A thunderous, reptilian growl shook Azula to attention. Turning behind her, a company of 20 dragons formed a V-shaped attack pattern; Fire Nation banners whipping the air. Each beast carried ten armored soldiers within a long, black harness, accenting its shining carmine scales. They swooped overhead, air lashing about wildly.

_Boom! _A long squat building went up in rubble and flame, close enough to knock Azula off her feet. Something bellowed loudly amid the fire's roar. "They've taken out the air nomads' transportation." The far rock wall tumbled and crashed. _The building is collapsing!_ No, a mother bison had barged through, a carpet of fire consuming its back. Three little calves bayed wildly at it's feet, scrambling out of the building. One of the little ones made some distance before another flaming torrent swallowed the bison family in despairing howls. The nearest youngling, rolled in a heap at Azula's feet. Her stomach turned, and she walked away.

Half the Fire Nation troops had dismounted, pillaging on foot. Yellow and Orange robed monks ran out of every building. Some herded the children to safety, others fought the blazes ravaging their collective home, those left resisted the firebenders. The latter group bore the blue arrow of an airbending master. They waved and flourished their arms parting the air and making wave after wave of fire disappear.

It wasn't long before, sweat and strain marked their faces. The firebenders did not relent, and still the nomads made no effort to counterattack. _Fools, why don't you strike back?_ Great-grandfather Sozin's glorious campaign against the airbenders was of legend. In its three week duration, there were no more than forty Fire Nation casualties; one for every 300 air nomads dead. Yet, she wouldn't even call this a battle; it seemed more like they were putting down a lame ostrich-horse.

A handful of skull-masked soldiers marched up the temple. Azula followed. No one seemed to notice her, though the crash and heat of the flames felt real enough. Hurried steps sounded between their heavy footfalls, as the troops made it into a cobbled courtyard.

"Quick, get into the Avatar sanctuary!" Two older monks herded a group of children toward a large door ornamented with a winding horn.

"Hold, it there!" A wall flame rushed forth, blocking the door. The two airbending masters in the group turned toward the voice. Before their alarm fully registered, flames erupted upon them from every side. The monks' agonized screams blended with the roaring fires in wicked harmony. Seconds later, their charred skeletons splashed against the thick fleshy stew crawling along the stones. A foul nauseating smoke filled the air; Azula felt bile rise in her stomach.

Horrified, the monks in training scrambled backward. Those at the front pulling at the children behind them, trying to hide. Those at the back struggling to avoid being pushed into the flames cutting their escape. A half-circle of firebenders now faced the children – sobbing and weeping, some too terrified to do even that much. "Don't worry, it will all be over soon," a muffled, metallic voice promised behind a skull mask. The soldiers' arms flew outward then lunged forward. Raging tendrils consumed the children in a whirlpool: crashing, raging and hissing. Their faint cries squelched by the searing hiss of burning flesh. Not a trace was left when the flames cleared.

"This cannot be. By the spirits, they were innocents!" A retreating monk ran forward, half-lidded eyes brimming with tears even as he glared hatefully. A beaded prayer necklace, with three airbending symbols, revealed his high rank**. **They ran to encircle the lone monk, bringing their arms forward. The airbender simply inhaled; deep and serene as if his left arm weren't completely charred and bloody. Bringing his palms together in prayer, he stopped short of exhaling. Azula's eyes locked on the troops. They should have burned the monk to ash by now. Heavy seconds passed, before the lead firebender rotated his arms inward then shot them forward. Two stray sparks danced out of his open palms where Azula had expected a pillar of flame. The other benders broke their stances. One staggered and fell, arm reaching out weakly. Another threw down his skull mask; his face, a ripening purple and gasping for air.

Dropping to his knees, the monk bowed his head to the firebenders' bodies. Wet tears streamed down his eyes, wet sobs muffled by the hands covering his face.

"He was a dear friend, Monk Gyatso." An elderly man in wine red robes walked toward her. He had a long, time worn beard like the wizards of children's stories. But clearly he was not; the head piece of a Fire Nation prince sat on his head. Her ears sharpened at the faint crackle of electricity. A jagged lightning bolt split the air. The airbender crashed back, never seeing the admiral who struck him down in his grief.

"It's possible he hated himself more for having taken a life, than the firebenders who destroyed his people."

"Who are you?" She turned to him. The first person to acknowledge her presence. For a moment Azula hadn't been sure the man had even spoken to her, but his voice was deep and ethereal, impossible to ignore.

"My name is Avatar Roku, but I am also your great-grandfather. " His wrinkled face smiled.

"Nonsense," Azula protested. "I think I would know if I shared blood with an Avatar."

"It doesn't surprise me that you are unaware of our connection. I was less than a source of pride for our nation in my time, and became much forgotten after my passing." He turned once more to the fallen monk. "As you have begun to see, our nation's war is veiled in lies and deceit. There is a great disparity between the struggle for a global renaissance and the senseless genocide you just witnessed."

"You are wrong. There were no lies behind the war. It is our mandate handed down by the Great Agni himself to bring the world to a new era of prosperity. To supplant the mysticism and superstition of the old world with rationality and forward thinking."

"And is that what you have witnessed here?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Anyone who believes victory can be achieved without sacrifice is a fool. Especially when faced with the obstinacy of the three lesser nations. We would not have resorted to such measures if they could have been avoided." He made no retort, so she filled the silence. "How could they not see it, our greatness? The Fire Nation was never blessed with prosperous farmlands like the Earth Kingdom, or a bountiful fishing trade like the Water Tribes; our lands are unforgiving, resources are sparse. But if we could make of ourselves the most prosperous nation when we had so little, imagine what we could do with the rest of the world under our governance."

"You have not answered my question. Your Uncle and brother may be fooled, but I am not. Your aura is gray like a settling storm cloud, caught between sunlight and rain, confused and uncertain. You do not believe your own words." The bright of the comet faded to a swirling overcast, punctuating his words. "Is this not why you spared your brother after he came to Ba Sing Se?"

"I don't know. Why are you even telling me these things? The War is over, Firelord Sozin's extermination occurred long ago. It has nothing to do with me."

"It has _everything_ to do with you," his words heavy, binding her in place. "As the only descendants of both Sozin and myself, its yours and Firelord Zuko's duty to restore our nation's honor."

"_Our _nation? As an Avatar you have no nation; by nature, your loyalties lie outside of the Fire Nation. And as a banished royal, I have no nation either. Besides, in case you haven't noticed, the Avatar and Zuzu are doing a commendable job as it is, " she snickered.

"Firelord Zuko and his friends have their hearts in the right place, but they lack the political craft and decisiveness to hold the Fire Nation together through this new era. They need someone of your talent to lead them through this brewing conflict. More hangs in the balance than an opportunity to lift your banishment or regain your lost position."

He thought he was wise, but she understood his true motive, she understood perfectly. "So you would advise me to help Zuko regain the throne he forcibly took from our father. The throne _I _was destined to inherit."

"I am afraid it was never your to inherit. Through you, the same devastation that we just witnessed would have befallen the remaining nations." His eyes searched her accusingly; almost like her mother's used to. "What Prince Zuko lacks in political grooming, he makes up for in compassion and concern for his people."

"Nonsense. In my brief tour of the Earth Kingdom, I captured several rebel forces without casualty to either side. My crowning achievement, the capture of Ba Sing Se, was a bloodless coup. Even goody-goody Iroh wasted the lives of many good men in his six hundred day siege. I am far from a bloodthirsty monger. Through efficiency, decisiveness and intimidation, I was able to achieve these victories."

"But these qualities cannot stand in place of genuine concern for others. If that is all you have, you will be capable of truly monstrous things in a desperate situation. Soon enough you will understand." He sighed. Their conversation hadn't gotten anywhere yet. "If you cannot yet accept your destiny, then this is all I ask: commit to ending this conflict with the same dedication and vigor you demonstrated under Firelord Ozai."

"How could you suggest –"

"For the time being they are your allies. In providing you a commanding post above the Dai Li, they have shown you good faith. In return you must show them that their faith has not been misplaced. In time you may even make amends with –"

"They don't trust me!" If he could be rude enough to interrupt so could she. "I am useful; that's the extent of their trust." She kicked a piece of rubble, motioning at the fallen temple with wide arms. "How could anyone forgive this? If we had won the war, everyone would have seen our true legacy not the bitter loss we have caused the world in vain."

"As terrible as their loss may be, the air nomads are not the first culture lost to war. Each of the four nations has wrought conflict in its turn.." Roku's attention left Azula, focusing on the wreckage of the air temple. The fires flared away, the pounded and scarred buildings began to heal like they were living things. The whole world seemed to turn backwards like a windup toy stuck in reverse. The greenery of the courtyard returned, and young monks-in-training skipped and played once more. "But that does not mean that they are gone forever. Harmony and balance, so fleeting and tentative in the physical world, comes naturally in the Spirit World. Here is the last sanctuary of history's lost cultures."

Azula surveyed the renewed world, forgetting about Roku for a moment. Things were too still, too serene. It was peaceful, but it was suffocating too; she almost couldn't believe such a place could exist. Yet she could feel the billowing wind as three young monks took off on air gliders. As she looked on, a red dragon swam through the air in their direction.

The beast wound itself like a coil of rope before Roku, and looked at him intently. "Fang," Roku placed a palm on the steed's curved nose. He turned back to Azula. "It seems Avatar Aang has found what he has been searching for. The time has come for us to part ways." He was now atop the dragon looming over her.

"Wait! If this is the Spirit World, then surely I might have a moment to talk to dad – or even mother?" The Spirit World began to fade around them, evaporating into the air. Roku's presence too receded quickly, only his chest and face were left now.

"I am sorry. If their guidance is what you seek, they will not be able to provide it. The Spirits believe no one is beyond salvation, but Fire Lord Ozai is not yet ready to join this realm. As for Ursa, she is still among the living." His last words echoed in the white vacuum, "you have all the strength and cunning of Sozin, use it to help Aang and Zuko."

* * *

A/N: I had some of this written a while back, but most of it was written over the last couple of weeks. I haven't really spoken/written in English for a while, so it took a little extra effort. Currently, I expect to update about every two weeks. I may be a little late since I'm working out of my friend's computer.

Next chapter the siege begins !


	15. The Siege: Defending the South Wall

A/N: I know, I know. I promised to update every two weeks, and this is about 10 days late now. Not owning a computer is quite troublesome. But that should change by next week. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Ch 15: The Siege: Defending the South Wall

Soft-colored lanterns accent the lime-stone walls. The cherry colored roof tiles have deepened to blood red in the dark. General Senshurei stands, dark and gold armor shimmering in lantern-light. "My countrymen." The commoners became silent. The Royal Plaza existed only for the nobility. Never before had a commoner set foot inside. Yet the nobles were ambitious and deceitful; threatening to seize power from him at any moment. His weight among these filthy urchins would keep them subdued. Nevertheless, the ceremonial grounds would have to be cleaned of their stink the next day.

"I have called you here to lay bare my intent. Word of a coup have surfaced, ill-spirited and slanderous rumors that I have seized power. But this is not true. Let me begin by saying that we have all been betrayed. Firelord Zuko has betrayed the mandate of Agni, a calling most holy since the days of the first Fire Sages." Whispers rippled through the crowd. "You have seen the evidence of his acts. Closed munitions plants, worsening food shortages, and as our troops return home, an unprecedented job shortage. It is our destiny to bring order and prosperity to the world. Instead Firelord Zuko has ended all combat, and whored away our nation's assets." He sneered as the crowd howled. Vulgar terms never failed to incite them. Lantern light danced along the crowd , but the majority were hidden in darkness. They appeared like embers on a hearth, ready to be stoked again. With the proper tinder, they would burn to action as they did under Ozai.

"When my men and I returned to Capital City, I was disheartened. I confronted his Majesty about the slipping state of our nation. He laughed, and revealed his true intentions: he would have his nation rot to repay those that helped him seize the throne. Zuko cackled at the thought of murdering his father, Lord Ozai..." _Traitor! Murderer!_ Their cries pressed Senshurei. Clenched fists punched the air. "Yes, the rumors are true. He confessed readily. I need not remind everyone that it was he who surrendered our great princess to the earth savages."

More cries, but Senshurei yelled over them. "My people, I confess that I could not bare this disrespect." He clutched at his heart, bowing his head slightly. "I challenged Firelord Zuko to an Agni Kai. Our former lord fought madly for his throne and power, but Lord Agni saw the trueness of my intentions, and smiled upon me that night. I had nearly bested Zuko, when he was rescued by the Avatar and his bison." They were quiet. The faces he could see were expectant, like a polar bear pup looking for guidance. _I have admitted __my__ treason, __and__ they do not __condemn__ my actions. They are mine._ "Since that day, my colleagues and I have worked without rest to regain what Zuko has squandered. We will restore our nation's honor until a true Firelord is determined."

Cheers scattered the still air. "In this moment, General Kuma prepares an assault to retake the Earth Kingdom capital. We will not only reclaim our greatest victory, but we may rescue our glorious Princess Azula, the true heir to lord Ozai."

Frenzy took the plaza. Their hearts palpitated with thundering drums. Their exiled princess had long been a beacon of strength, now she was all they had. Stray fire wisps and curls lit the air, apparently there were some benders in the gathering.

"Onward to glory and our true destiny!" Senshurei summoned a fire trail straight across the plaza.

/***/

"I heard some men saying we will not last a week," Jin wrapped her fingers around a cup of Oolong tea. She leaned forward, eyes searching for reassurance.

"That, is certainly possible." Azula drummed her finger nails against the tabletop. Jin skipped a breath, simply staring for some seconds.

"How can you be so calm?"

"Worrying is pointless. If you can do something about your situation, then don't worry because there's hope. If you can't do anything, then worrying won't save you."

"Yeah, but which is it?" Jin's palms weighed the options in the air.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough." Jin sighed and looked away. What did she want? _I'm not about to tuck you in, and say everything will be okay_. "Look, you've faced this before. It's only been about three months since I took Ba Sing Se. You know they won't hurt civilians."

"It's not the same," her voice was a rustle in the wind. She stopped staring at the table and gave back her attention.

"Why not?"

"Because...I know someone who is fighting this time around." Jin's right hand reached forward where Azula reclined with arms crossed,before resting on the table.

Silence. And a tenseness like the rare moments Azula had disappointed Father. Except Jin's irises were low, and her mouth drooped; she was worried.

Words came slowly, and more detached than she'd wanted, "I appreciate your concern. You needn't worry." Jin wasn't eased one bit. "I can't die until I restore my honor," she grinned. _Spirits, I sound like Zuko._ Jin nodded, giving a flicker of a smile, then bringing up her teacup. "I didn't visit to provide reassurance. I came because, I'd like for you to have something." She dropped a ragged pouch on the table, her share of the earthbender's wager. "The coming weeks will be difficult. The price of food and commodities will certainly rise."

"Thank you."

Azula stretched out a hand as she stood to leave. "See to it that you and your family survive because I'm not the grieving type." Jin came around. Her hand went to meet Azula's, but went over it instead. Azula stiffened at the unexpected hug. She saluted the girl on her way out.

Ba Sing Se would not sleep tonight. Candle light shone from most peasant huts, their indistinct chatter diffusing into the streets and mixing with clapping feet against the stone walkways. Even in the filthier streets, a Prefect Squadron patrol stood at every intersection, ostrich horse sniffing the cobbled road. Azula walked on, past the thinning streets leading into the city's farm lands.

There was a solitary road now, earthen and pebbled, winding in the dark. She came to a sharp bend in the path, next to a large cherry oak, crowned in leafy limbs and silhouetted against the moon. A small pond blotted the meadow beside the tree. Azula knelt before the oak, and pulled a roll of paper from an arm sleeve. She bent down to smooth the parchment against the grass. Portrait drawing was a skill of the nobles; for once it had proved useful. She had labored for hours getting her father's stern, focused expression just right. Azula framed the portrait with a prayer stick on each side and a small candle in the center. She exhaled, lighting the adornments. Incense filled the air and her mind.

"Lord Agni, master of the skies above,

By your power we are born,

By your wisdom we are guided in life,

By your command we pass at the last,

Grant eternal rest to your fallen son, Firelord Ozai,

...forever and ever."

Her eyes opened. "I am sorry father." His eyes glowed in the candle light, almost living amber. "I failed to defend you." The slice of Mai's blades pierced her again; Ty Lee's jabs pounded her back once more. "I failed to Avenge you." Zuko stood before her again, just before she'd backed out of killing him. "But I will not fail our family's legacy. I promise you," Her fingers pinched the prayer sticks, snuffing them out. She began folding the portrait, fingers passing twice over every crease, until she had made a perfect paper vessel. She cradled the candle nub that remained inside the paper ship, then set it against the gleaming pond. It circled the swimming lotus flowers before crisp flames began eating it away, and the ship sank. _Howe and Shue will know my worth before this siege ends._

/***/

Ordered platoons segmented the Earth palace square, a patchwork of Fire Nation reds and blacks among the olive green of foot soldiers and deeper shades of earthbending units: Dai Li, Earth King Royal Guard, and elite military benders. More distinguished participants stood at the front. Azula at the head of her Dai Li units, Haru and Toph boxing her in. Zuko, Iroh and Jeong Jeong each with a portion of Fire Nation deserters. _I guess Mai and Ty Lee were __left__ out?_ Azula wore the same uniform as when she conquered the Great City. For that reason, perhaps, she found the attire comfortable, though it offered no protection. Earth Kingdom armor was dreadfully heavy._  
_

"The day has come." General Howe extended his arms, gesturing at the assembly. Earth King Kuei sat behind him on a raised throne. The Avatar at his side. "Our city is surrounded, our ports are sealed in. General Shue guards the Western Gates this minute as the Fire Nation marches. They will come, but they will fail. Our walls are impregnable. We will outlast them, like we always have." _A short and blunt speech, typical earthbender style. _

The units filed out, their faces hard like their native element. South of the Earth palace, they arrived at Sing Hua Juncture. One platoon to a rail car, they lumbered over the inner ring's lush greens and gilded scarlet rooftops. The stony transports grinding steadily against the monorail tracks that cast the entire city in a net.

Titanic. The only word adequate to describe Ba Sing Se. _Without these transports, we could not effectively mobilize our troops._ Azula's unit approached the wall at last, below a quilt of wheat fields, onions, and rice paddies. She looked out, roaring heatswept her face. A trebuchet shot streaked 20 feet in front of her, then plummeted through an archway supporting the track. She raced to the benders moving the carrier, "Faster, or they will take the southern wall before we arrive!" Munitions rained from beyond the wall, spreading wide. Carriers behind them forked left and right to put out fires, Zuko's group and several non-benders.

The car docked beside a narrow passageway with a narrow flight of stairs leading up to a wall shelter. Open air, rectangular shelters like this studded the great wall, providing shelter for the wounded and storage for supplies. Something impacted the front wall, making the shelter shake and the ceiling rain dust and pebbles. Dai Li agents rushed out in arrow formation, Azula at the front, Toph and Haru at the wings. Another blast shrieked like an owl-bat before shattering just in front of them. Flaming tongues lashed out toward them, enough to consume most of the unit. Azula's arms spread wide then circled right, shooting the blaze back where it came from.

"They got the jump on us, we have to counterattack," the blind earthbender levitated a boulder with each hand, then threw them down.

"Clearly," Azula saw the agents begin striking as well. In unison, their _li_ hats bowed to the enemy, right hands shooting out of their robes, sharp projectiles rushing down. Not one missed his mark. The rock shards punctured necks, skulls and arms; twenty trebuchet operators fell dead. Their left hands repeated the move, as their right folded back.

"You two will not last this battle, if you continue fighting like that," Azula volleyed a blue fire ball, blowing a trebuchet man off his machine. She turned to the younger earthbenders.

"Get this Haru," Toph hurtled another boulder. "Miss Sunshine thinks she can give us earthbending advice." He shrugged before his own attack crumpled a trebuchet like a tin can.

"Don't take everything so personally. If you keep using whole boulders, you'll tire before midday." _And of course we'll run out of ammunition before __obtaining resupplies. _"Strike down the machine attendants. Be efficient."

"But..." Toph and Haru protested.

"I guess it never occurred to you that you might have to bloody your hands,"Behind the Fire Nation artillery, footmen poured forward, looking like ants from the wall top. Their faces glared with violent, red face paint. _Yu Yan Archers_. "Do as I say."

She ran to the Dai Li, "take out those bowmen!" Rock spikes streaked toward the archers, the agents' dark robes whipped the air. A dozen among the first wave fell, the remaining archers took cover behind the trebuchets and returned fire. Bowstrings twanged like far off drums, sending arrows darting like lightning. Both arms shot from Azula's waist, bending a wide band that swallowed many arrows. Surviving arrows struck their mark. Two agent thudded against the floor, heads split through. Another dropped to his knees then crouched over, his heart pierced. Their half formed rock walls collapsed with them.

"Do you understand now?" Toph and Haru ran to the fallen, but Azula waved them back. She launched a fire crescent. "Keep fighting." Arrows swarmed down, like a rushing locust horde. Toph stomped the floor covering the three in an earth tent, arrows clattered against all sides. _There's too many of them. _The Dai Li were pinned as well. Fresh artillery blasts hammered at the wall, just short of their cover. The Fire Nation siege men had regained their courage. _They will __blow us off the wall at this rate. _"Can you earthbend some dust around the archers?" She turned to a scarred Dai Li agent.

"Impossible. They're too far away."

"Leave that to us," Toph pulled Haru away, both crouching toward a rock pile. Haru began grinding the stones to dust.

"We need to give them time, focus on the artillery" she scattered some fire disks. The agents began dismantling their barricades top down, each layer, a wave of stone shards cutting down the artillery men like blades of grass. Arrows came in flocks, Azula couldn't get a good shot in. Instead, her arms moved back and forth wildly, she carpeted the Yu Yan center with fire blasts. She couldn't deter all of them, but their barricade did its work too.

A pair of boulders trailed her fire blasts. They crossed over each other, then crashed on the left and right flanks. Dust clouds mushroomed, swallowing the archers. "We got 'em," the blind earthbender shook her fists.

"Now, destroy the artillery," Azula waved the Dai Li over the wall. They clung to the wall's face with stone boots and gloves, shooting down the remaining artillery men. She turned to the Avatar's friends. "You two, keep the archers under cover." Yu Yan arrows streaked harmlessly above the Dai Li. Azula alternated her punches, dispatching eight scatter shots at a time, more likely than not they would find a mark within the dust cover. A rare arrow would disrupt her attacks, before she waved it off with a flaming arc. Haru and Toph prepared more dust bombs, pounding Yu Yan ranks with periodic charges.

Only a trickle of trebuchet shots came now, most machines stood unattended. The air became still; arrows had stopped falling. "Pull back," the agents slid back up, taking cover behind the battlements. "Cease fire," she ordered Toph and Haru. "We need to see their movements. Using the Yu Yan has become expensive. They will retreat now."

"Aren't you barking a lot of orders today," Toph crossed her arms.

"That tends to happen when you're in charge." She took a whistle to her lips, blowing a tearing cry. The unit's messenger hawk responded, landing on her outstretched arm. She turned to the blistered and scarred croplands. Artillery wouldn't be a problem for the moment, Zuko could provide some reinforcements. She scribbled a quick message and sealed the hawk's canister.

A forest of spears and pole arms had marched to the front, breaking into ranks. General Kuma's other units hid behind a horizon of these infantry men. _Fantastic. But how do you intend to scale the wall?_"Don't stand there. Attack." Dai Li agents broke their defensive stances, firing stone shards into the formations. Front-most spears wavered in the air, then clambered down; those behind trampling and occasionally falling over them. "Spread your attacks." Earthen boots glided over the wall top, the agents snaked back and forth, dealing shots evenly. But the marching tide could not be repelled. They stopped A hundred feet before the wall, beating their cold, iron chest plates with a free hand, creating a tremor of fury.

Steam hissed and whistled free on either flank, large coal-colored tanks, lurched toward the wall, one machine per unit. _T__oo large for scaling the wall.__ What are they for?_ "You two," Toph and Haru stiffened. "Bombard those tanks." The two earthbenders heaved, and pelted the machines, boulders crashing but rolling off harmlessly, crushed under monstrous tank treads.

"This isn't working," Haru huffed, as he lifted another stone.

"I could hit their treads close up. That'll stop them," Toph raised a short, diagonal column to demonstrate.

"Too dangerous. Hit the occupants instead" Azula shot through the fire bending ports built into each tank. It was too late for that, however. The treads ground to a halt. Plumes of steam discharged from the exhaust pipes, only warm and humid by the time it pelted their faces. Azula's ears stiffened at the clank of metal interlocking. Strangely close. A ladder flew through the scattering steam, crashing right in front of her. Stone flew and she was knocked off her feet. She got up, more of them crashing down, clamping on the wall's battlements. Fire Nation soldiers scrambled up the ladders."Knock them down!"

Toph squatted, executing a downward palm strike that dislodged three of the ladders, before moving on. Haru and the agents had already gotten to the rest. But they hadn't fallen. As the steam cleared below, Azula noticed each ladder extending like a long, narrow arm attached to its tank. _Of course._

They struck the ladders directly instead. Rocks banged and warped each one, rolling down into the climbing troops. "Ugh," a Dai Li collapsed to her right, pierced through the heart, followed by another gurgling blood at the throat.

_More Yu Yan? __I__nside the __tanks?_ She flipped into a sweep kick, a flaming arc intercepting a flock of arrows. "Archers, take cover!". Stone walls grew out of the ground, everyone crouching low. Their assault on the ladders continued, less bold than before from behind their cover. Azula focused her attacks on the concealed archers; hopping out of cover just long enough to snuff out the glint of an arrow tip with a well aimed fire blast. She moved all along the wall, careful she wasn't anticipated.

It wasn't enough. On either flank, the footmen had reached the top. Smugness shone on their faces as they charged. _Think you've outmaneuvered me? Come and get it. _She swept the ground with a kick, projecting a flaming crescent. Zuko's signature move. They toppled like pins. _I've been waiting for this. _"You two, defend our right flank," Toph and Haru ran up, stances ready. _I've got the left. _She smothered their center with a large fire blast.

_Three left. _The rest were blown to the ground, on fire and thrashing about. A spear point lunged toward her ribs. Azula deflected with her left, running a flaming palm strike into his face. Three punches beneath the armor dropped the next man. The last spear clanked against the ground. The soldier on his knees, "princess..."

"On your feet. Stand and fight for your nation!" she kicked his side. His hands shook, fumbling the dropped spear. "Cowards like you do not deserve live." Her fist clenched a flaming dagger. She cut his neck, dropping him like a rag doll at her feet. Azula heard a noise behind her. The blind earthbender stood, eyes wide. For a second, she looked like a little girl who stumbled into battle. Azula's brows narrowed, "what is it?"

She took a moment to answer. Was she judging her? Did she still not understand mercy was a liability on the battlefield? "There's too many. They're pushing us back." Azula looked over, Haru and Dai Li agents pushed against the footmen with large stone tablets. Fire Nation were piling against the shields, pushing forward in sheer numbers. Fresh troops flooded the wall on her side, many more than before. With fewer numbers, their center was crumbling as well; a couple of men climbed over and unsheathed short swords. "Head for the wall shelter," she threw a fireball over Haru and the agents, blasting a group off the wall.

_If we fight from one side, their numbers count for less._ Dai Li agents and the Avatar's friends surfed the wall's interior face , going around the assailants. Azula rushed them instead, spears pointed straight at her. She leaped as her palms went down, fire roaring at her feet and hands, trailing behind her. The spears' cold, hard points passed inches from her face. Some threw their weapons, but the opportunity flew by too quickly. She gave them a good volley on the way down. To her right the Sun hung low. They need hold on only a few hours more.

/***/

They had defended well. The piled Fire Nation casualties, were proof of that. _Still, to have conceded part of the Wall, however briefly, is unacceptable. _If Zuko had arrived earlier, their forces could have been more offensive. Her units were near collapsing when his firebenders arrived. Honestly, the Dai Li were more suited to discrete missions than protracted warfare.

She stopped staring at the night-cloaked fields, smoke still wafting from below. The Avatar and Bison had taken residence inside the wall shelter. His filthy clothes were torn and a little bloody. His friends circled him, looking no better; dirt and dried sweat dusted their grim expressions. Except for Ty Lee, whose hands hid her face entirely.

"Liven up. This is only the first day of many to come," she stalked past, hands behind her back.

"Easy for you to say. You live for this sort of thing, Miss Sunshine," Toph sat picking at her feet. The others turned up to stare at Azula. Their silence confirming agreement with the earthbender. _What do any of you know? _

"Excuse me, CaptainAzula," a Dai Li agent stepped out of the shadows. His _li_ hat partially hiding a wide scar creasing his face across one eye. "A message from General Howe."

"Dismissed." He bowed then slid away as she waved him off. Her fingers ran along the verdant trim, opening the scroll. She scanned the general's blunt characters down to the military seal ending the communique. "It seems, my units have the lowest casualty count of any commanding officer. By half." The Avatar's ears perked up, and the others turned to her once more. Zuko opened his mouth about to say something before she cut in, "You're right, I guess I do have a talent for this. Good night, dead weights."

She retreated to a three-walled enclosure with a desk. Though it looked much more like an ostrich-horse dipped a bamboo brush to ink, and set it to parchment when a shadow blocked her light. "Zuzu..." she didn't even look up. "No, I'm not interested in playing with you or your little friends," she mocked.

"I'd like for you to get to know the group. At least have some tea with us."

"No..." she continued writing.

"What are you doing anyway?"

"Honestly Zuko, you play the pestering little sister better than me," she dipped the brush. "If it pleases you, I'm authoring a request to General Howe. He's impressed, and that means my words will carry a little more weight now. As you can see I'm quite busy," she waved him off. A ink blot struck a corner of the parchment as she did so, marring her otherwise perfect script. She frowned.

"Good night, Azula."

* * *

A/N: I'll try to be a little more punctual next time around. But I must confess I was also plagued with a bit of writer's block for this chapter. Hopefully, I've gotten past this little spell.

Anyway, let me know what you think. What did you like, or dislike? Or in general what you think of the story so far. For anyone willing, I'd like to know if my attempts to bring you inside the characters are at least somewhat successful (suggestions in this regard are much appreciated). I have a big tendency to write in a very detached way; there's little emotion in my writing usually.

Best,

Huitzilopoctli11


End file.
